To See You Again
by Eternal Nightingale
Summary: (UPDATED! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!)NaruSaku,Sakura-centric,AU storyline from manga.She's thrown into the past. She's separated from her loved ones. With hidden plots and secrets being revealed will Sakura manage to return to her own time and reunite with Naruto? Or will her past consume her?
1. Prologue

_**(READ FIRST PLEASE) AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I've actually surprised myself and managed to write a chapter for this story. My last update was over three years ago 07/16/09, and I honestly don't know how I updated this story...I had always planned to finish it, but three years is a long time, and I don't even know how many of the original readers are still here or even willing to come back.**_

_**I've even had to re-read the story myself just to recall what I was doing with it. After weeks of reading and plotting again, I've somehow figured out what the original plot was and reorganized the story and how I'm going to do this. After this chapter the story was originally going to go for maybe 10 chapters, I've lowered it down to 5-7 roughly. I know increasing the chapters won't do any good since I might not update as fast as I'd like. It's also been about two years since I've followed the Naruto manga consistently, so this story has now become a complete AU, rather than a partial AU like it was before.**_

_**So if any new readers see something unusual that might not be accurate with the current manga, it's not going to be, this story at this point is completely diverging from the canon plot, or I'd never be able to update and I'd have to re-write the whole story, which I'm not going to lie I'm too lazy to do XD.**_

_**With that said, if any of my original readers do return, I'd HIGHLY recommend you re-read the whole story like I did. Unless you have perfect memory re-reading will help you remember what was going on, and this chapter will actually make sense. I do apologize at how horrible I was at writing in the first chapters of this story, since I was cringing just re-reading it myself. It's your choice though, and I hope any new readers will enjoy my story since I plan to finish it before this year is out.**_

_**I will be posting this author's note in the prologue chapter as well just in case the new readers read from the prologue, down. I'll be honestly surprised if I receive any reviews for this, and I hope I can finish this NaruSaku fic soon! Thank you for reading and enjoy!**_

_**(Below is the original author's note, thank you.)**_

**My first attempt at a long-chapter story.**

**Now this is a mere project of sorts. I want to hear opinions. I don't want to keep writing a story that people don't enjoy, cause then it would have no point. **

**The plot is pretty average and I'm pretty sure it's been used countless of times. **

**If you wish to find out more about it, visit my profile page. :)**

**For now, just enjoy this prologue for my new project story 'To See You Again'.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, it belongs to that Kishimoto person lol. **

_"Distance never separates two hearts that really care, for our memories span the miles and in seconds we are there. But whenever I start feeling sad, because I miss you, I remind myself how lucky I am to have someone so special to miss." -Unknown _

* * *

This wasn't supposed to have happened.

She shouldn't be in the current situation she was in.

No, none of this should have gone the way it did.

She should still be in the middle of an open area of forest. Still fighting against a group of missing nin.

She should be fighting with Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-san, Sai, and Naruto by her side.

This shouldn't have happened.

But...it did. All of it happened, and now, Sakura Haruno found herself unconscious and in pain, floating and drifting somewhere she couldn't tell.

Her body continues to float. She could hear and feel the rapid beating of her over-exerted heart.

Her breathing seems forced and thin.

Her mind entering and retreating from consciousness.

All Sakura could recall in her deep semi-slumber state was HOW it happened. And why she was in the situation she was in.

She and Naruto had gone ahead of the rest of Team Kakashi to track down any signs of Sasuke or the rest of Team Hebi.

The both of them must have been much more concentrated on finding Sasuke then she had first thought.

Because before she could blink her eyes, a sudden surge of chakra filled the area up ahead of them, and Naruto and her were surrounded by five individual nin.

She knew Naruto's already annoyed mood had increased ten-fold when the nin boxed them in.

He wanted to keep searching for Sasuke, and she too was growing antsy with the idiotic nin, who were eying her like a piece of candy.

It didn't take long for Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai to show up, making the fight a total even.

Apparently this didn't seem to faze the five rogue nin. In fact, their smirks seemed to have only grown.

Sakura grew even more angry at their stupid behavior. Naruto and her had better things to do than beat the crap out of useless nin like them.

Kakashi seemed to have had the same train of thought as he refused to show his sharingan, like he had done in the many battles before. Sai released a small yawn, and Yamato looked on disinterestedly.

Naruto let out a small growl and glared at them. "Get the hell out of the way you morons! We ain't got time to play ninja with you! I gotta find someone!"

Sakura and the rest of the team silently nodded their agreement with Naruto's words.

One of the nin, wearing all black, moved forward slightly and continued to smirk at Naruto. "Afraid I can't do that kid. You got something we want, and we won't leave 'till we get it."

Naruto continued to glare as he reached over to grab a kunai. Sakura eyed Naruto, and carefully reached over for her own kunai.

Kakashi walked up in front of Naruto and stared down at the slightly shorter nin. "You heard the kid. We don't have time for you or your little group over there's games...Now step aside."

At the motion of the five nin, Team Kakashi all reacted quickly and aimed their kunai at the five nin, who had also taken out their weapons.

"Like I said copy-nin Kakashi Hatake, the kid's got something we want and we're not leaving without it." He smirked wider as he spotted the three sets of eyes widening slightly at his knowledge of Kakashi.

Sai, and Kakashi remained indifferent.

"Well? What the hell do ya want with me?!" Naruto yelled at the nin who had spoken seconds before.

"Well, the kyuubi of course. What other use do you have boy? Besides being a worthless ninja?" The man didn't expect to be half-punched through the open area by an angry Naruto.

Sakura winced as she spotted the furious stare her blonde friend was giving to the rumble of splintered wood, where he had punched the nin into.

'We gotta end this quick, these guys have no idea what they got themselves into. Naruto's in a really bad mood, and isn't gonna take crap from anyone today.'

The young girl's light green eyes glance over at her sensei, who turns to look at her. "I suppose we'll just have to teach them the hard way Sakura."

The gray haired Jounin looked over at Yamato and Sai. "We won't need you two for this battle, looks like just a bunch of wannabe nin, nothing Sakura and I can't handle."

The two of them nod once and jump off towards the tree branches to stay a safe distance from the battle.

Sakura grips her kunai tightly and turns to look at her sensei. "Looks like Naruto's already got a handle on one Kakashi-sensei, so equal split on the rest of them?" The young girl asks sweetly and innocently with a wicked smile on her face.

The gray eye of her sensei wrinkles in the sign that the man is smiling. "Couldn't have word it better myself Sakura. Let's end this quickly though, dealing with an even more pissed off Naruto isn't on my list of things to do today."

With that, both of them split up and begin to fight the four remaining nin.

Sakura continuously punches and kicks the two nin she charged at. Her expert eyes catch the quick movement of them replacing themselves with clones. She kicks them out of her way and makes a direct hit on one of them.

All the man hears is the crack of more than one of his bones, and then darkness.

The man left standing smirks at the pink haired girl. "What's a pretty girl like you fighting as a nin?"

Sakura makes a face of disgust at the man, and continues to watch his movements. She wanted this to be over with soon.

Her eyes dart over quickly to see her sensei already nearly done with the two missing nin he had attacked. She then turns her attention to her blonde teammate.

Her eyes widen, Naruto was killing the man! She could see the searing anger coming off of his body. She involuntarily gulps, as she watches each of Naruto's blows make contact with the man's upper abdomen.

'Gotta hurry, if Kakashi-sensei can't get to Naruto fast enough, I have to stop him.'

The young girl's eyes narrow in remembrance. Naruto had turned into this horrible four-tailed version of the kyuubi because of his anger towards Orochimaru. She had been so afraid of losing Naruto. It had literally driven her to the edge of losing all common sense. Which resulted in her shoulder injury awhile back.

She didn't want that to happen again. She knew the comment the man had made earlier on Naruto being useless, had brought back unwanted memories to the young blonde.

She knew he was already angry at the lack of clues to find Sasuke, and this man, had made it much much worse.

"Shouldn't have looked away girl!" Was all Sakura heard before being hit in the gut and thrown against the hard trunk of a nearby tree.

Kakashi and Naruto both turned to look at the destroyed remains of the tree. "Yamato, Sai! Go help Sakura..." Kakashi shouted out, only to be silenced by the sight of four other nin attacking Sai and Yamato.

"Damn it! They fooled us into thinking they were just five weak nin!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi as he threw the now unconscious man to the ground.

Sakura stumbled out of the broken tree and rubbed off some of the blood seeping from her mouth.

The nin who had punched her, dusted himself off and smirked again. "Not just that you pathetic leaf nin fools! We weren't after the fox-boy at all!"

At the mention of the second part of the deceit, Naruto and Kakashi stared at the nin in disbelief.

"We want the girl! Our large nin group is short of a strong medic nin, and this Sakura girl fits right on the mark."

The young girl tenses as the nin's narrow eyes turn to look at her with evil glee. Sakura frowns, and grabs another kunai from her pouch.

"Sakura-chan! Don't fight the bastard, he might make you fall into some trap!" The girl's eyes turn to look at Naruto who continues to glare at the man in front of them.

"But..." Sakura argues but stops when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto's right Sakura. If this 'weak little group was able to come up with this strategy just to capture one medic nin, then they're capable of much more. We'll handle it. Just stay here and watch out for any of the remaining nin." Kakashi gives his student a concealed smile before disappearing and reappearing by Naruto again.

Seconds later, the three men begin their charge. Pink hair bounces back and forth as Sakura tries to keep up with their speed.

Naruto was making some blows, but it was Kakashi making the most damage.

Sakura still remained troubled though. The nin fighting them was able to throw her into a tree. Which no one was able to do that to her so easily since her genin years.

If that was possible, then the nin was definitely a strong one. Yet, he was ruining all conclusions she had made on him. His attacks were mediocre at best, his defenses flat out failed, and he wasn't using any useful ninjutsu.

'What's this guy's real intention?'

Sakura's eyes narrow in thought. Something was wrong, very wrong, and she knew it involved the nin fighting Naruto and Kakashi.

Black boots scrape against the dry cracked dirt, and muscles tense as Sakura walks carefully towards the left where she can get a better view of Sai and Yamato's battles.

A grimace appears on the young girl's face. The same situation. The nin were letting themselves get attacked, and their so-called reputations from earlier were being completely debunked.

'Have the others not noticed?'

As she watches her teammates fight the nin, she catches something from the corner of her eye. Three scrolls each hanging from an individual tree.

'It's shaped like a triangle, how strange...what the heck would they...'

Sakura's eyes widen in cold realization. The scrolls were keeping up a genjutsu.

And without Kakashi revealing his sharingan, none of her teammates would realize that they weren't really fighting with the nin. Naruto and Kakashi would tire out, and Sai and Yamato were already half way there.

'Then where the hell are the real ones?'

All the girl hears is the swooshing sound of a large hand passing right be the left side of her head, before skidding to a dusty stop on the opposite end of the open area.

Strands of pink hair falling slowly to the ground catch Sakura's attention. Her frown deepens.

'Damn bastards...they nearly got me there. I gotta tell Kakashi-sensei about their genjustu before the next hit they throw at me doesn't miss.'

Sakura looks up towards the tall tree branches, where the battle between the false nin and Naruto and Kakashi were still taking place.

The real nin must be watching from up there too since she couldn't stop her attacker after she narrowly escaped their first offense. Light green eyes dart from battle to battle.

Six nin in total. One with Naruto and Kakashi, and the other five with Sai and Yamato.

'I'll help Sai and Yamato-san first, and then try to get to Kakashi-sensei.'

Sakura darts over to the closest tree to Sai and jumps against it to gain momentum. She lands softly on the lowest branch and watches Sai aim another set of inked demons to three false nin.

Her eyes widen, and she twirls around barely dodging a barrage of shuriken aimed for her head. A small growl leaves her lips as she looks up to stare at the smirking face of the real nin.

"Where do you think you're going gorgeous?"

Sakura removes a shuriken from the tree trunk next to her and glares at the man. "Get out of the way you dumbass! I have to help my friends from your stupid genjutsu."

Sakura's glare grows darker when the man shakes his head and frowns. 'Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, I'm afraid I can't let you do that sweetie. You see your little friends over there will be so distracted in their supposed fight with us that they won't notice when I do...this..."

The young girl blocked another barrage of shuriken, but was surprised to feel four long arms entwine with her legs.

She looks down to see four other nin grabbing tightly onto her.

She flips her body backwards to throw the nin up into the air, and isn't surprised to see them poof away.

"Stop joking around, if it's me you want then fight me and me alone! Keep my friends out of this!"

The nin merely shrugs off her comment, and disappears into the darkness of the forest's leafy branches.

Sakura lands on a long branch facing Naruto and Kakashi. Her eyes watch with apprehension as she notices Naruto already taking in deeper and faster breaths.

'Naruto is nearing his limit, and Kakashi-sensei still thinks he can handle this without his sharingan.'

Sakura jumps over to the next nearest branch to Kakashi, and starts yelling.

"Kakashi-sensei! You have to stop! You're not really fighting the..."

The young girl raises an eyebrow as both Naruto and Kakashi stop fighting and stare at her with fear and concern.

The invisible barrier prevents Sakura from hearing what Naruto was mouthing out to her.

Kakashi tries to leap to her, but finally realizes the genjutsu barrier surrounding him and Naruto.

The gray haired Jounin removes part of the mask that covers his eye and uses his genkai kekkai to release the genjutsu.

Sakura smiles, but it disappears when Kakashi and Naruto continue to look at her with fear.

And the last thing she remembers, was three chakra filled waves surround her entire body, the sudden collapse of her body, the maniacal laugh of the nin, and Naruto yelling out her name frantically and pleadingly.

Darkness was all she was seeing now, empty eternal darkness.

Her body was numb, yet in pain.

Where was she? Was she dead? If she was, then is this what it felt like to BE dead? And if she wasn't, what was going to happen now?

What did that nin do to her body?

And what bothered Sakura the most, was not the circumstances of her current situation.

It was Naruto's scream. He seemed so afraid, for her. Of losing...HER.

Amongst all the darkness that Sakura's mind surrounded her in, a lone tear escaped her tight-shut eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"...Naruto..."

* * *

**Night: Phew! And it's done, my prologue for this story turned out pretty nice...-stares-**

**Naruto: -slurps his ramen- Yo.**

**Night: ...OK...Someone tell me what the heck is going on?**

**Sakura: Well Night-chan, since you're now a part of the fanfic circle, your favorite characters start appearing in the end of your story to add their own litte tid-bits of info.**

**Naruto: Yep Yep! Now tell me why I'm not even mentioned that much in this prologue of yours Night-chan! 'ttebayo!**

**Night:...-blinks-...this is a very awkward situation right now...I'm going to get some air. -leaves-**

**Sakura: Way a go Naruto! You scared off the authoress! -bonks him on the head-**

**Naruto: Ne, Sakura-chan! No need to be violent...Oh! Umm please review Night-chan's story...cause your opinion matters! Believe it! **

**Sakura: -sighs-**


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**I liked the feedback I got for my prologue, so I wrote up Ch. 1 for this still on-going project story. Since I can easily delete it if no one seems interested.**

**Good for me though, people do seem to enjoy it!**

**Ch. 1 will focus more on the beginning plot of this story, and around Sakura. **

**No actual NaruSaku-ness will start till either Ch.2 or Ch.3 depending on how much I type for each one. **

**Now, Naruto will be in two forms here: 7 years old, as he is in my current story, and 15 when Sakura has flashbacks. **

**Yes, for anyone wondering, this is a time-traveling story. How she got eight years into the past will be explained in another chapter. **

**-shrugs- Suppose I got nothing more to add, enjoy Ch.1 and I'll type Ch.2 as fast I can.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. (Doesn't feel like taking out her witty comment box today.) **

_'We're all lonely for something we don't know we're lonely for.' -Unknown _

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep.'_

That noise was getting annoying. And seemed all too familiar as well.

_'Beep...Beep...Beep.'_

Why was she hearing this noise anyway? Shouldn't she be in the middle of a forest.

_'Beep...Beep...Beep.'_

Where's Naruto? Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-san, and Sai? What was she doing? Why can't she remember certain things?

_'Beep...Beep...Beep.'_

And why can't she seem to move her body at all?

These thoughts tugged and pulled inside Sakura's mind as she began to drift closer and closer into reality.

The annoying noise that constantly buzzed in her head was the first to be cleared.

She was a medic-nin after all, hospital equipment was nothing new to her. The noise was from a heart monitor and IV machine.

At least that's what her somewhat fogged up mind concluded.

She could hear her breathing now. It was slow and steady. Unlike moments ago, when is was shallow and quick. Or she thought it was moments ago.

Her body was still stiff and she had difficulty moving it while still gaining consciousness. Perhaps it was more like days.

The heart monitor provided her with more information. Her heart was beating normally.

Sakura was still confused though. Usually, she would already be hearing Naruto's annoying voice talking to Kakashi. Who would normally ignore him and continue reading his book. Her Master, Tsunade coming in to check on her, and possibly release more angered words and Naruto and Kakashi for letting her get hurt.

She received none of that.

Where ever she was in the hospital, it was too eerily quiet.

It took another ten minutes, but Sakura was finally able to open her aching eyelids.

Her vision was blurry, as was to be expected. She waited for a few seconds while her green eyes got adjusted once again to the light.

The first thing she sees, is white. Lots and lots of white.

So she was in the hospital after all.

She winces as she turns her head to the right to see the IV machine and heart monitor beeping away. She follows the cord of the IV that leads to her wrist.

Green eyes study the bandages surrounding her lower arm. Splotches of dried blood appeared in random spots.

Her dried lips formed a tight line as she surveyed the rest of her injuries.

She could feel the bandages on her upper and lower abdomen. Her left wrist seemed bandaged up as well. Lifting up her left hand she rubbed her head gently. She had two band-aids on each of her cheeks.

She put her left hand back down, it was painful to keep it in that position for too long.

Sakura leans her head back against the pillow, and releases an overdue sigh. Her eyes half close in thought, as she wonders what had happened back in the forest.

It was apparent she got badly injured, but what about the others? Were they hurt as well?

Speaking of the others, where were they? Had they gone home to rest, or were they just as injured as her?

Sakura grunts as she pushes herself up to sit on the bed. Her neck seemed fine, but her head was throbbing.

As the young woman settles herself in her new position on the bed, she hears footsteps walking outside in the hallway.

She smiles.

Perhaps it was Naruto, or Kakashi coming to check on her.

She sees two shadows through the crack of the hospital doors and begins to hear low whispers.

Her green eyes widened. Those voices sounded nothing like Naruto, or Kakashi.. Not even Sai or Yamato.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura lays back down onto the bed and closes her eyes to feign unconsciousness.

The whispers outside seem to get louder, and new voices joined in.

Pink eyebrows knot in concentration and agitation as she tries to listen to what or more importantly who was speaking.

The voices were definitely unfamiliar to her. Which the young woman found disturbing. She knew almost every working nurse in the hospital. Tsunade made sure she met all new recruits. Perhaps she hired new ones while she was bedridden. Still, Tsunade would be with them at this time, especially since she was Tsunade's apprentice.

She continued to listen to the small murmurs, hoping by some chance to recognize one of the voices as her friends.

So far, nothing.

Then, something catches her ears.

Her closed eyes opened wide in total shock.

Sakura involuntarily let out a huge gasp. She closes her lips tight and hopes none of them heard anything.

A moment passes. No, they were still in conversation.

She gulps deep and closes her eyes again.

What the hell was going on?!

Did she hit her head harder during that incident in the forest?

Why was she hearing the Third Hokage's voice?!

It was his voice, even after three years of his untimely death, Sakura still remembered his deep baritone voice that carried dignity and respect.

But he was dead. How could she be hearing his voice?

Her confusing thoughts were interrupted when she heard the click of her hospital door being unlocked.

Her eyebrows relaxed, and her eyelids became completely closed. Her breathing returned to it's slow rhythm. But her body was now on full alert for anything.

Sakura needed to figure out what was going on.

"As you can see Hokage-sama, the girl hasn't made any progress since her full physical recovery." Sakura could barely hear the voice of what she assumed was the nurse taking care of her.

"I've had nurses come in to check on her every two hours since she's arrived here two weeks ago." The pink haired woman gasps mentally. 'I've been out for more than two weeks?!'

"And each time Hokage-sama, she remained in deep slumber." The nurse's tone of voice was etched in slight worry.

The next voice Sakura heard, shook her to her very bones. "I see. It appears her injuries were much more severe than we had first concluded. I'm sure the young woman will be fine in due time though." There was no mistaking it, that deep and gruff voice belonged to no one but the Third Hokage.

"Do you think so Hokage-sama?"

"Aa, after all, this young lady wore the headband of the Leaf village. And all nin from here are from strong roots. She shall be fine."

As the Hokage finished speaking, Sakura heard the footsteps of at least four people, entering the room.

Suddenly, Sakura felt like some exhibition in a museum. She could feel every person in that room stare at her with mixed emotions.

Sakura flinched on the inside. They were probably questioning themselves on who she was. Though honestly, she was just as bewildered as anyone else in that room.

"Still nothing Saratobi?" She recognized one of the voices as the male elder that always nagged at Tsunade. Or so she had told Sakura.

The young woman assumed the Hokage had shook his head because the elder had released a heavy sigh.

"Saratobi, you know we're in a predicament because of this girl." Another voice spoke to the Hokage. This one Sakura recognized as the female elder.

"The Anbu members that located her are curious about her origins, and if they're curiosity continues to grow the information about this girl, who appears to be a rogue nin from OUR village, might leave the walls of the Anbu headquarters."

Even without continuing, Sakura knew the silent implications the female elder was making to the people of the room.

Sakura hears heavy steps that walk around towards the left side of her bed. The light filtering through her eyelids is abruptly obscured by a large shadow.

The Hokage was looming over her seemingly asleep body.

"I understand your worries you two, but we cannot force the girl to awake if her condition is still unstable. Besides as far as I have heard from the Anbu that found her, all their concern is if she'll become a threat to our village. I've already put this room under tight security with both Anbu and Jounin guarding at all hours." Sakura assumes the Hokage smiles as he paused.

"We will be fine."

The room fills with a tense silence. Sakura was still as confused as ever, but the tension in the room was making her prior thoughts disappear.

The female elder speaks first. "I'll let this go for now Saratobi, but realize something. We MUST figure out her situation once she awakens."

The male elder continued. "She wore the headband of the village Saratobi, which means she either stole it, forged it, or she was originally a fellow nin of this village that had left and has now returned."

"She might have left for her own personal reasons and came back with vital information regarding the other villages. We're still in tense relations with many of them you know that." The male elder's voice boomed with authority.

Sakura felt her body grow colder and colder with each word the elders spoke.

She was from this village! Both of them should know who she was, yet spoke about her like a stranger. Even considering her a traitor of sorts. What the hell was going on?! It was almost as if she were in a different time in Konoha.

"Calm yourselves. I've been Hokage for nearly half my life, I know what I'm doing. We'll let this situation slip by as a simple incident of a fellow nin. No more, no less. We will get nothing from her if we automatically conclude her a traitor." The Hokage's voice spoke calmly and collected.

The young woman could hear the two elders grunt their agreement to the Hokage's words.

"We see your point Saratobi." The male elder spoke

"We'll leave things to you then. Don't disappoint us Saratobi." The female elder nodded.

The elders leave the room shortly after, their fading steps lingering in Sakura's ears. She could still make out the faint sound of breathing from two people. Once again she assumes it's the nurse and Hokage.

"Shall I call for her next check-up Hokage-sama?"

"Ie, She seems healthy, just mentally tired. I believe you won't need one for another day or two."

"Very well, I'll be leaving then. Will you be making your hourly visit to her for the day Hokage-sama?" Sakura could hear the humor in the nurses' voice.

A chuckle is heard. "Hai, I think she needs the company."

A small laugh, and the shutting of the door. The Third Hokage and her were now alone.

Then again, the pink haired woman was starting to think she was having a bizarrely long dream, and there was no way any of this was happening to her for real.

Still, she pretended to sleep, and hope his visit would be short. Or that her mind was lenient enough to wake her up from this too uncomfortable vision.

Her ears catch the sound of rustling robes as they make their way to the left side of her bed again. Then the sound of metal scrapping against floor. It must be a chair, she thinks.

The plop of someone sitting down, and the exhale of a withheld breath.

"Perhaps it's time you explained to me of your REAL situation, now that you're awake, Sakura Haruno."

Her body tenses and her eyes open slowly to turn to look at the old man towards her left.

Green eyes stare back at tired and dull brown eyes.

And for a moment everything freezes. And for that one moment, Sakura finally realizes just what her situation is.

And for that one moment, all she wishes was for someone to wake her up from this nightmare she has found herself in.

'Naruto...'

* * *

**And done!**

**I do realize that this chapter might be a bit short, but trust me, they're going to get much MUCH longer. I'm just knocking down the basics here, of how, when, where, and why. **

**The next chapter will focus more on these points when it comes to Sakura, and how the Third plans to deal with a girl eight years in her past. **

**-peace- Night-chan out! And please review, your opinion matters! unless I hate them, in which case, they don't! lol**


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

**Meh, I really have no valid excuse as to why this is late. So I'm not going to even try. **

**Here's Ch.2 of my 'still a project' story lol. I liked the reviews I received last time!**

**Makes me glad I actually made another chapter. Now, this is the introduction of sorts to what eventually leads to the main plot of my story. Also, I lied. Naru/Saku-ness doesn't start 'till the end of Ch.3 Sorry! But there is a slight sign of it at the end of this chapter...for your possible liking if you so choose. **

**Itachi and Sasuke are going to be in this, for my own personal reasons that you'll find out eventually. :) **

**I guess that's it then, I'll try to type out and bring you Ch.3 faster than I did Ch.2! Also my little two-shot is almost done! The Sakura part is coming out pretty good. -stops rambling-**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I've always dreamed of owning Bleach...lol. -sighs- **

_"When things are bad, we take comfort in the thought that they could always be worse  
And when they are,  
We find hope in the thought that things are so bad  
they have to get better."  
-Unknown _

* * *

Time seems to have frozen in that little hospital room for the pink haired girl.

The silence was so tense and thick, she could hear her breathing coming in and out slowly through the inside of her ears.

The Third Hokage knows who she is. The Third Hokage has probably known who she was since the moment she entered the hospital two weeks ago.

But the Third Hokage...should be dead.

No matter what he was thinking at the moment, or what she was planning to do of this completely confusing situation didn't register in Sakura's mind.

All she could think about, was how it was possible to be talking to a dead man.

Her dry throat swallowed what little saliva had collected in her mouth. Her eyes had began to dart to any other part of the room, but she refused to meet the man's eyes again.

No, she absolutely refused. He was dead. His breathing, the small tapping noises his shoes made on the porcelain floor. All of it was NOT real.

A genjutsu. Some head trauma caused by her injuries from the mission. Anything to convince her that this was just her stupid after effects from the mentioned list.

She wanted to close her eyes and open them again to find instead of the Third Hokage, Naruto sitting anxiously by her bed side. Kakashi-sensei reading his book yet his eyes ever watchful of her.

Anything except this.

Sakura's green eyes trailed from ceiling tile to ceiling tile, she refused to meet his eyes.

'Please, just let this be a bad horrible nightmare. Even some genjutsu those bastards used on me. I just want to wake up.'

Minutes passed as she continued averting her attention from the man sitting next to her.

She flinched when she heard the old man's aggravated sigh.

"Sakura..." His voice still held its strong tone of authority.

She gulped. Her green eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears. But she refused to let them fall. Whether this was some stupid concussion of hers, or a really strong genjutsu, she would not be weak and cry like a little girl.

After another moment of reluctant silence, pink haired turned to reveal green eyes, and she nodded slowly.

"H-Hai...?" Her voice croaked as she spoke. Her throat dry and voice brittle from not being used for such a large amount of time.

A sudden wave of security covered Sakura's body as she met the gaze of the Hokage. His brown eyes eased into a comforting stare. And he smiled.

"That's better, I was worried you were actually trying to ignore me." His eyes twinkled in slight humor as he spoke to her.

"Gomen..." Sakura looked down with a bit of shame. She WAS trying to ignore him.

He grunted his reply, and then stared at her. More like studied her.

Sakura tried to ignore his serious glare and chose to stare at her hands. Which she now noticed also was wrapped in white bandages.

"How did you know it was me?" Her trembling voice asked, penetrating the silence of the room.

She was still thinking it was ludicrous to be asking her own conscious mind this, but she was still in a raging battle in her mind. Is this world real? Is the Third Hokage really alive right now? Or is it just a little mind game?

So far...it was a stalemate.

"Mmm, well it's not everyday you see a young woman from Konoha with bright pink hair...don't you think?" His ever knowing eyes stared at the side of Sakura's face as she seemed deep in thought.

"Besides...your shirt held the symbol of the Haruno, I may be growing old but I'm not stupid." He chuckled then, laughing at his own insult to himself.

Sakura let a small smile form on her lips. He was still the same old crazy Hokage. Even if this was real or not.

"So, that's how you figured it out huh?" was her quiet reply after his chuckling had settled down.

He nodded, and took out his smoking pipe. "Hai, it really wasn't that difficult. What's baffling me though...is WHY you are here...if your smaller counterpart is still alive and well."

His eyes widened a fraction as Sakura twirled around and showed more emotion on her face since she arrived at the hospital.

"...W-What did you just say...H-Hokage-sama??" Sakura really couldn't, didn't want to comprehend what he had just said. Her younger counterpart?? the only reason he would ever be saying that...was if...was if..

"Just as you heard Sakura. Your younger counterpart. I saw seven year old Sakura just yesterday. And again today. She seemed curious about the missing nin being hospitalized." he chuckled as he spoke, but his eyes remained steely and calculating as he stared at Sakura's ever changing facial expressions. "Hmm, you were indeed a curious girl Sakura."

Sakura brings up her knees to her chest and places her head between her two bend knees.

This couldn't be true? She wasn't in the past was she? But how? She was a Kunoichi of high knowledge. Not once in her hard studies, has she ever encountered a scroll that spoke of a successful time jutsu used during the times of the First Hokage.

So how was she here? Staring at people of her past, who have long since moved on to the after life?

"You seem flustered and confused Sakura?" Her green eyes darted towards the Hokage who seemed serious yet held a tranquil aura around him.

She stared for a moment at the blankets surrounding her legs. She then removed them harshly and descended from the bed. Her legs touching the cold white floor.

She could see the Hokage tense. So even if he did think she was the little girl from yesterday, she was still a strange nin till she explained everything to him.

"I am...Hokage-sama. What do you expect...I just discovered I'm eight years into my past." Her words were half mumbled half yelled, yet her expression held deep sadness.

The Hokage wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be as he stared at the young Kunoichi. He had suspected as much the moment he realized who she was. She had been badly beaten and would have died if she hadn't been found when she was.

'Her memory probably ends in the middle of the battle that caused her injuries. It appears her enemy knew much more about time traveling then she and her team had suspected.'

His brown eyes stared with empathy at the young girl, as she held her head down.

"You still seem doubtful Sakura...do you think this isn't real? That all of this is a...genjutsu?"

Once again Sakura was surprised to see that the Third Hokage knew much more than he led on.

"H-Hai. I do...or..I did. I can see now, that this must be real. An enemy would already have killed me or returned me to reality if this was some type of genjutsu." She let out a sigh. Finally resigning to the fact that she was really in her past. Eight years into her past apparently.

The Hokage reached over and patted her shoulder gently and let a smile form on his lips.

"I'm not quite sure how you arrived here in this time. And it's clear that even you are having trouble remembering what it was that landed you in this grave situation."

His hand tightened slightly on the girl's slim shoulder. "But I want you to know now, that I am not your enemy. I will not force you to remember, or for you to give me a detailed explanation. It will all be made clear in due time. For now we should concern ourselves with more pressing matters."

Sakura led her eyelids droop in deep thought as she digested her former Hokage's words. What more could she do but trust him? Right now she had no advantage to get her out of here, or keep from revealing vital information of what the future is for her and the other people of the village.

She let her lips release a sigh. 'I suppose I have no choice but to trust Hokage-sama...and hope I can get out of here soon.'

Her green eyes lifted to stare at the old man that had been dead to her for over three years. Even though she felt that the situation didn't call for it, she couldn't help feel a bit of nostalgia at seeing him running the village again.

She smiled and nodded at the old Saratobi.

He returned the smile and let his hand fall back to his side. Sakura sat back on the bed and let her still aching legs relax for the moment.

Her eyes studied the bandages covering her thigh and right knee. Then she looked up to give the Hokage a grim stare.

"Mmm?" he asked as her intense green stare reached his eyes.

"Was I really that badly injured when you all found me?" her voice seemed hollow and deadly all at once.

The man did not flinch, but merely stared at the Kunoichi. It was time to get into more serious matters it seemed.

"Hai. When the nin found you, you had multiple injuries in you ribs and much of your abdominal area. Your thigh had a deep gash that has since been healed, and the bandages on your knee were for precaution, in case you had twisted them. The two weeks have done wonders for you though. You're nearly healed."

The Hokage's tired eyes stared as Sakura's body flinched with his description of her condition when she was first discovered.

He decided to continue. "A day later and you would have been dead Sakura. It's truly miraculous that Itachi and Sasuke happen to train around that area, or you wouldn't be here today."

To say the Hokage was shocked at the expression on the pink haired girl's face at the mention of the Uchiha brother's names would be an understatement.

Her entire body froze, and her hands clenched tightly on the mattress of the hospital bed. And when she looked up at him, all the man saw in her eyes was a mixture of fear, relief, anger, and disgust all tightly knit together.

"Is something troubling you Sakura?" His tone seemed neutral, but he was curious to her reaction.

Her hands still tightly held onto the mattress, but her eyes seemed stoic, and controlled. "Ie...nothing..."

She was lying, that much the old man knew. But why she would want to, and why it had to do with fact that he mentioned Sasuke and Itachi, he was completely clueless in.

The seconds passed, as both stared at nothing in particular. The Hokage hoping she'll reveal some more information, and Sakura hoping he would leave. She needed time to think after all!

The man coughed to get her attention. Her green eyes looked up to stare at him.

"Well then, let's talk about what we're going to do with you, shall we?"

He decided it would be best to move on, he would not be getting answers from her as to why she had such a violent reaction to the Uchiha's names.

Sakura stared at the man for a moment longer, then looked back down. She had forgotten about that.

Of course. She was a future nin of Konoha, her younger self of seven years was in this time period.

There's never been a successful time-jutsu. It'd be understandable that no one here would be so easy to accept that she was from the future as the simple truth.

Her eyes narrow in bitter realization. She was literally an enemy of her own village.

"Hai, I assume...only you know...who I am Hokage-sama?" her lips quivered slightly as she spoke. She was beginning to get nervous.

"Aa, the council is more concerned with keeping your discovery a complete secret. They have not the slightest idea of your identity. As for the Anbu who brought you here after Itachi and Sasuke located you, their prime concern is to make sure you're not a threat."

The man took a breath and looked over at the young woman sitting on the edge of the bed. Her expression hidden by her pink hair bangs.

He smiles as he lights his pipe and begins to smoke it. "But the few minutes I've spent talking to you has proved to me, that you are entirely harmless to us. You will not harm your own people."

Though through the smoke he cannot see, Sakura smiles softly. "Arigato...for your faith in me Hokage-sama."

"Mm. Now." He opens his eyes after the puff of smoke that escaped his lips disappears into the air. "What do you think should be done about you, Sakura?"

She blinks at him. Her eyes seemingly empty of thought. "I...think I need more time before I can give you a solid answer Hokage-sama..." She looks down again. She was truly confused, that's all she could think of since waking.

The old man nods slowly and takes another puff from his pipe. " I understand. All of this would be overwhelming to any shinobi. Be in the middle of a battle one minute, then dragged from your comrades through a dirty trick of your enemy, and finding yourself in the last place you ever thought you'd be...your own past." The man releases a ragged breath as he lets the smoke from his pipe float out of his mouth.

Sakura nods in agreement to his wise words. "I'm glad you understand...Hokage-sama..." she rubs her bandaged left wrist. "I'll tell you everything that you need to know...after...I know what it is exactly that you have to know."

She gave her old Hokage a sad smile before continuing her soothing rubs on her wrist.

The chair creaked as the Hokage rose from his chair and dusted of his robes. His pipe still gripped in his hand.

"Agreed then young Kunoichi. For now, you and I will make no more discussion on this. I'll let you completely recover from your injuries before we begin any planning."

Sakura slowly put her feet down on the cool floor again and stretched out her arm for the Hokage to shake her hand. A somewhat warm smile on her face.

The old man blinked a couple of seconds before returning the gesture and grabbing her smaller hand.

He chuckles as they release their grip on each other. "I'm quite proud of what I see in front of me Sakura. Just ten minutes ago I saw you chasing after poor Sasuke, and now here you are a strong Kunoichi injured from battle."

His eyes become somewhat glazed, almost as if he was returning to a past long gone. Just as quickly it vanished. "The things time does...ne...Sakura?"

The young woman holds onto the sheets to steady her clumsy feet and her sad smile returns. She just nods.

"I'll leave you then, I'll tell the head nurse that you're awake, but no one else. The council will return in three days, perhaps you should be ready with your decision by then." he sighs. "Till then, take care my dear girl."

He pats her shoulder gently before walking out of the bleak white hospital room, leaving Sakura once again, alone.

She collapses on the rigid hospital bed. Her legs dangling from the left end of the bed. Her arms outstretched above her head.

Her green eyes search for answers through the white washed ceiling of the hospital. It remains silent.

Her lips quiver, and she begins to find it hard to hold in her tears.

She's never felt this lost, this confused, this terrified, this...empty.

Her situation was going down hill faster than she can stop it.

Yet, she feels empty.

She misses her teammates. Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-san, even that annoying bastard Sai.

Her eyes close to try and relief some of her pent up stress. Her mind begins to form an image.

She finds that the one she's missing the most, out of everyone she knows, is Naruto.

The goofball and idiot of her life. She bitterly laughs. Ironic really, she thinks. Her eyes form the image of her blonde friend.

Naruto is who she's missing the most in this critical situation of her life. Naruto, who would have thought.

Her legs go back and forth till they stop moving. Her body relaxes. She enters her dream world again. And she dreams of ramen, and blonde hair.

* * *

**And there's Ch.2 for you!  
Now, Ch.3 will be the whole 'What is Sakura going to do?' question being answered.  
And we also get to see seven year old Naruto introduced into the story, at the end of that chapter of course...-shrugs-  
I hope you liked this chapter, and please review if you did! Your Opinion Matters! **

**End**


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning

**This is the longest chapter of any story that I've ever done...-is shocked-**

**Really, I mean, I can't believe it was even possible for me to go past my five page chapters. I don't know whether to be proud of myself or hate myself for making it so freaking long. Perhaps that's why I've been so sleepy lately. I've been making sure this chapter handled all the leftover of the introduction I had left that I spent hours on the computer figuring things out. **

**-sighs- Well it's done, and I hope people will enjoy it. After this chapter we'll begin entering to the actual plot, which is actually really simple. :)**

**I will add more characters from the show if they're needed, so just roll with me and read along lol. As for NaruSaku moments, after this chapter there'll be more and more, so look forward to that as well. But I did add a little narusaku interaction at the end if you're interested :P**

**-bows- apology now if you don't like long chapters, but it'll hopefully fill in all gaps!**

**Enjoy and I'll get ch. 4 out for you as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto(The series I've dubbed as "The annoying one") **

_"It's not enough to have a dream unless you're willing to pursue it.  
It's not enough to know what's right unless you're strong enough to do it.  
It's not enough to join the crowd, to be acknowledged and accepted.  
I must be true to my ideals, even if I'm excluded and rejected.  
It's not enough to know the truth unless I also learn to live it.  
It's not enough to reach for love unless I care enough to give it."  
-unknown_

* * *

She saw her today. It wasn't as awkward as she had first thought it would be. Still, she saw her, and it finally made Sakura fully accept her situation.

She saw herself. Herself as a seven year old girl.

Apparently, the Hokage was right, she was chasing after the seven year old Sasuke. After nearly three years of his absence in the village, Sakura had nearly forgotten all childhood memories she had with Sasuke.

She supposed it was to be expected. Sasuke, had hurt her far more than she was willing to let anyone know.

She realized, how truly dumb and innocent she was back then.

Her hand rubbed the small scar that lined her abdomen, and her green eyes watched the now empty hospital courtyard. Seven year old Sakura had left about twenty minutes ago.

Sakura sighed, and turned to face the entrance of the hospital. Her expression became serious.

It's been three days since her encounter with the Third Hokage. Which meant, the council members were due to come sometime today. She continued to rub her scar. She had found out from the nurse that healed her that she had received some type of chakra powered attack that left her nearly cut in half. She shivered, glad that she was unconscious for the entire ordeal.

These past three days, had left her to think about a lot of things. Particularly, what she was supposed to do now.

Her last memories before blacking out was Naruto and Kakashi shouting out her name. After that nothing.

Her enemies had clearly send her here through some time jutsu, the question now was...how was she going to take herself back?

Even more pressing matters, how was she supposed to do that? She had no clue about time jutsus and their characteristics. For the two years she trained with Tsunade, all she learned were medical techiniques and chakra control. To make it worse, even if she did have some idea as to what she was supposed to do in order to get back, the council still considered her a threat.

It would be difficult to ask them to let her study old scrolls from the village, and not to bother her so she could concentrate on getting back home. No, she realized the moment the Hokage made eye contact with her, that this task of returning back to her proper time, would be a hard one.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh and got up from her position on the chair by the window. She might as well let them come to her and hopefully they could come up with a compromise.

She plopped herself in the hospital bed and studied the scars on her body. The gray hospital clothes did little to soften the bright red color of the freshly healed scars on her abdomen and upper right arm. The bandages prevented them from reopening, but she feared these scars were there to stay. A remainder of something she couldn't even recall. Green eyes glistened with sadness, she truly missed her time.

She wanted to go back, but it appeared things weren't going to work that way for her, at least not for the moment.

Pink hair swayed as the knock of the door was heard. Sakura let out a semi-loud come in, and she settled herself against the hospital pillows.

The head nurse from before entered with a tray of food and her medical chart. She sent a warm smile at the pink haired kunoichi and set the tray of food on the bedside table. She grabbed the pen that was attached to her brown hair and began to take notes of Sakura's vital signs, blood pressure, IV fluid count, and the condition of her recovering injuries.

Sakura stared at the nurse for a moment before placing her sight on the tray in front of her. She grimaced at the food. The young woman heard a small laugh coming from the nurse.

"I know it's not the best food. I would have gladly let you out of your room to let you get some real food, but you and I both know of the situation you're currently in. It'd be get us both in trouble with the Konoha council if I let you go out of hospital grounds unsupervised."

The nurse gave a shrug and smiled sympathetically. Sakura nodded slowly and let the nurse view her abdomen.

"Aa, I know. I just never get used to hospital food, no matter how many times I've been here."

The nurse took down some more notes and eyed Sakura curiously. "You've...been here before?"

Sakura nodded. The head nurse was the only one in the building that knew of her 'secret'. The Hokage thought it useful to let at least one person be able to communicate with her while in the hospital.

"Aa, I worked in the hospital as a medic-nin back in my time." Sakura's expression softened.

The nurse's smile widened and she patted the young woman's leg. "Well I'm glad we'll get a strong capable girl like you in our future ranks."

Sakura nodded her thanks and looked back at the tray. "I should at least try to eat something today...ne?"

The nurse gave Sakura a sympathetic look and nodded. "Gomen, I'm afraid you do though. With the council members and Hokage coming to visit you, it'd be wise to appear healthy and not pale from hunger like you look now."

Sakura blushed and let out a nervous giggle. "Yea, I suppose you're right. Arigato."

The nurse bowed slightly and left the room, but not before pointing at the food and then at Sakura making her point across that the young woman needed to eat it.

Sakura made a face at the hospital tray and pushed it away from her. "Bleh, I wish you were real food. Even ramen would be better at this point."

The young woman's shoulders slumped down as she remembered her teammates. She should be back home, eating ramen with them, not here. No, she didn't belong here at all.

The food, now seemingly looking better to eat, was grabbed by the melancholy girl and placed in front of her. She'll eat it, if only it meant getting her closer to the council meeting and possibly going home.

Ten minutes later, and Sakura miraculously finished the last bite of what looked like jello and slid it down her throat. Her body tingled with the weird taste of the food as it went down, and she let out a breath of relief. She didn't have to taste that ever again, or at least she hoped she didn't.

She put the tray aside and jumped off the bed. After nearly a month of unconscious recuperation, her muscles needed to start moving around again. Her feet guided her to the same window she's been staring at since three days ago.

Perhaps the sense of homesickness she was getting would go away if she saw someone she recognized walking outside. Even if they were eight years younger.

Sakura's time to reflect didn't last long though. She soon heard the footsteps of numerous people closing in on her room. She exhaled and rolled her eyes. She was nervous but agitated. She knew what was coming.

Accusations, possible cover-ups on her part, convincing lies from her to infiltrate the village, and other such ridiculous conclusions.

Her pale feet stepped more carefully over the tiled floor as she contemplated how many people were actually heading her way. Her brow furrowed together, she counted five or six people. A little more than she expected, but she would have to manage.

She retied her pink hair into a loose bun and placed herself back on the bed. Seconds later she heard the soft voice of the head nurse warning them to keep their voices down and avoid physical conflict if at all possible. Sakura assumed they agreed when she saw the shadow of the nurse through the door disappear.

She tried to relax her tense back against the pillows, but found it hard now that they were coming into her room.

The first she spots as the door is opened wide, is the Third Hokage who gives her a warm smile of welcome and proceeds to enter. The lady and lord elder enter next, their grave and calculating eyes staring at her as they make their way across the hospital bedroom. The next one who enters causes a shiver of disgust to run down her spine.

Danzo. So even in this time he still held some type of power over Konoha and its council. His one eye send a glare at her, which she gladly returned with her own icy green stare. The last two were Anbu nin, which she also assumed were assigned to guard the council members in the room.

All six people stare at Sakura with mixed emotions, and it was starting to piss her off. If they were here to talk, then they needed to start, she was getting beyond anxious at this point.

The attention of the room fell on the female council member when she coughed lightly and stared at Sakura.

"How are you today, Sakura Haruno-sama?" Her voice was cold and mechanical. She had planned to start the discussion in this manner for some time.

Sakura withheld a glare and remained stoic as she replied with equal neutrality in her tone of voice. "I'm doing exceptionally well lady elder. Arigato for your concern."

The elders flinched. It seemed they did not expect her to be as ruthlessly cold as they were being to her. They both smiled anyway and continued.

"I assume, if what Saratobi informed us about before arriving here is true, you know who we all are." The male elder spoke, his tone more authoritive and commanding.

Her expression still stoic, Sakura numbly nodded and replied. "Hai, though I never formally spoken with you in my time I do know who you are and what your jobs are in our village."

Danzo eyed her curiously and asked. "'Our' village now is it? How can we so easily assume a complete stranger like you really lives here present or future."

Sakura frowned but didn't turn to look at the man. She was already mad enough that this man removed nearly any and all emotions Sai had.

The Hokage frowned as well and shook his head. "Enough Danzo we're not here to point any accusing fingers yet. Our job right now is to find out about this girl's situation and what we intend to do about it."

The one-eyed man scoffed but kept quiet to let the elders continue.

"As I was saying. Seeing as you know who we are and we now know who you so acclaim to be, we can skip introductions and go right into the root of the matter." Everyone, including Sakura nodded their agreement to the male elder's words.

"Haruno, you arrived here nearly three weeks ago in critical condition. You had multiple injuries that could only be made through an intense nin on nin battle." The female elder spoke her words like a long lists of grievances against her, and as much as Sakura wanted to argue about her tone of voice, the young woman simply nodded.

The female elder continued. "That is where we drew our first conclusion. You are indeed a nin. What surprised us was the fact that you wore a head band of our village. This it where problems arise." Sakura looked down at her folded hands, finding them much more interesting than the woman speaking.

"We were at first going to lend our aide and send you on your way, but after this disturbing discovery we knew keeping you on solitary lockdown would be best. At least until matters were dealt with of course." The male elder stared at the pink haired Kunoichi with slight disdain. She wasn't even brave enough to stare them in the face.

"And it appears the time to resolve unanswered questions is now, Haruno." Danzo let a smirk form on his face as the female elder placed a hand on the hardboard of the hospital.

All eyes were once again, on Sakura.

The Hokage remained silent the entire time, knowing that sadly, this was something Sakura must handle alone. At least for the moment.

Green eyes managed to rise and stare at the people surrounding her room. She smiled bitterly and released a sigh.

"Well, I'm all ears elders...please go ahead with your questions." Her back was aching from sitting so rigidly on the bed, and her pulse was pounding faster and faster.

The male elder nodded towards the female elder and coughed before asking. "State your full name, status, and ninja team if you so have one."

Sakura stared at them hard. They were trying to pry out valuable information from her. This must have been Danzo's doing, such questions like this weren't ask of to a normal nin. She would have to be careful with what she does and doesn't say.

"Sakura Haruno, current status in present-day Konoha medic-nin and chuunin level no current team." Her voice came out calm and cool. No trace of doubt whatsoever. Which surprised and startled the elders.

"You said present-day Haruno. What did you mean?" The female elder's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"As you have heard from Hokage-sama Lady elder, I am indeed eight years into my past. You asked my status and I answered truthfully."

Once again the elders were taken aback. The Hokage smiled at the girl's brash take on the situation.

"I see. Then explain to us how it is you arrived here Haruno. We cannot just simply believe you and welcome you with open arms." Sakura's left eye twitched upon hearing Danzo's voice. She was hoping on avoiding talking to him during this entire interrogation.

Her head bend down slightly, and her hands tightened around the cloth of her hospital shirt. "I...I'm not sure. I was on a mission when I was attacked and before I knew what had happened I was covered in a blue light and found myself here."

Danzo looked doubtful as she spoke and asked. "How can your memories be so easily erased like that if you are still able to remember the fact that you were in a conflict with a group of nin."

Sakura's green eyes darted at the man's wrinkled face and replied. "You ask the same of yourself if you were up against a group of nin who seemed weak then suddenly turned the table on you. Tricked you then did something to you that practically broke your body and send you hurling years into your past. Then you might understand the reason why I can't remember." Both of them gave each other fierce glares. Sakura's cheeks turned red from anger and Danzo was having a hard time controlling his flaring anger.

The female elder stood in between the harsh glares and gave them a cold glare of her own. "Enough!! We have no time for petty quarrels such as these. Danzo you have better learn to control your anger. For the time being she has done nothing wrong. Understand?!"

The man mumbled something, but submitted to the request. Sakura breathed in deeply and looked back down to her hands.

"We have never heard of a jutsu that was successful enough to send someone back or forwards in time. Which is why you must understand our situation Haruno. We couldn't just accept that as the truth. Not when there where more logical and sensible conclusions. The top being a spy nin, missing nin, or a wanted nin in the bingo book." The male elder had moved positions and was now staring out the window.

"We have a village with troubling ties with unstable villages that could turn on us at any moment. Our Hokage will not last forever, Saratobi is growing old, and the uneasiness of someone possibly infiltrating our village is always around the corner." His hand laid on the cool glass of the hospital window, the elder's eyes intense with thought.

Sakura stared at the old man and smiled sadly. "I understand perfectly. Please don't try to justify your actions when I know you're doing it for the village. After all Konoha is my home, protecting it is natural instinct to all who live here." Her voice sounded meek and quiet compared the male elder's but her message was heard.

She was not an enemy, she spoke the truth. They didn't need to fear her, they could give her some trust.

"Those were our previous thoughts. Yesterday, a chuunin officer located old scrolls from the fire temple that was destroyed seven years ago and handed them over to Saratobi." The female elder's expression softened considerably and she motioned for the Hokage to pick up from there.

"It appears we were all mistaken Sakura. There was indeed an attempt long ago of a time jutsu. It was of course unsuccessful, but we found out that the one who attempted the jutsu was from a small clan known as the Kimura." His tired brown eyes become more tired as he continued speaking. "The scrolls have suffered massive damage of course and we know little after that. We believe perhaps the Kimura clan is still existent..."

"And still trying to perform the jutsu in my time." Sakura finished quietly, her brows knotted together in thought. It would make sense. A clan can become bitter if a jutsu they drive to make their own doesn't work. Perhaps the nin she was attacking before her world went black, was part of this clan.

The elders and even Danzo nodded at this. "Hai, it's very possible and since their clan is of such a small size, they can perform such dangerous attempts without being questioned and stopped. The fact that the clan is migratory adds to their advantage." the female elder spoke quietly also seeming to be contemplating over the situation.

"Now, we don't know what to do about this. For you see if we track them down, it could reveal more about you than we are willing to let out. There's also the fact of their hideout. If they are in a neighboring village, taking them by force may cause an uproar with that village's council causing even more political issues. There's also the fact that we may be wrong. If that is so, we would be capturing innocent people and trying to take away the information of their jutsus without permission." All in the room nodded gravely.

Sakura's expression turned into a scowl as she repeated what the elder had just said in her head. He was right, there was far too much risk in doing all of the above. Especially if it turns out they were wrong. Still, she wanted to return home, without some type of clue for her to start with, she might be forced to stay in this time for a longer period than she would like.

The elders were yet again shocked by the girl's actions as Sakura rose from her bed, sat quietly on the floor and bowed to them. Even Danzo and the Hokage were thrown off by Sakura's sudden action.

"Please. I ask for your permission to reassign me as a temporary nin of this Konoha. I have to find a way back to my home, and I believe I might be the only one who can do it. If you let other people get involved, it would jeopardize not only their lives but the lives of the entire village, and I don't want people's deaths on my shoulders. I know that with your current dilemmas, trusting me to do a mission on my own in Konoha territory would be stupid and irresponsible of you. But please understand mine. I had to see my seven year old counterpart today, and it made me feel nauseous. Because I know I don't belong here, she belongs here. I belong in my time...not here." Sakura's eyes were brimming with new tears, and she bit on her lip hard trying to contain her sobs. It took all her strength to stop her voice from shaking as she spoke.

The Hokage knelt down besides the shaking Sakura and patted her back softly. The elders dropped their high and mighty appearance as they watched the girl plead to them. Danzo remained indifferent, choosing instead to look out the window.

He was the first to speak, which surprised them all. "I still think we cannot trust you, to be honest I still don't trust you. But you have made a good point Haruno. To place our current nin into such missions would be stupid. After all they are human, sooner or later they would let the word of a time traveling nin in our midst slip from their tongue. Though we would have to make precautionary steps before you could even begin this little mission of yours, I am willing to allow her to find a way back to her time."

Sakura still remained on the floor but stared at the man with slight respect. He may still be an ass for what he turned Sai into, but if he was willing to let her find a way home, she would put aside her hate for him.

Both elders looked at each other than at the trembling girl beneath them. The female elder sighed.

"I still have a hard time believing you are truly the Haruno's seven year old daughter now transformed into a fifteen year old chuunin, but I suppose it's the only thing that makes any sense now. For now, we'll let you finish off your days in the hospital and assign you a place to stay where we can keep an eye on you without making it obvious of your presence."

"We'll discuss more of what you must do in order to even begin your search another day." The male elder let his shoulders relax for the first time since entering the room and watches as Saratobi helps Sakura back to her feet.

"Don't take this as a sign that we're letting our guard down Haruno. You may be getting out of this without a punishment, but you're still not to be fully trusted. For all we know, you could be lying to us now. I'd watch your back as we will watch ours." Danzo's eyes narrowed in a silent threat he gave to the pink haired girl. Her green eyes met his own dark ones, but she remained indifferent.

She simply nodded and bowed slightly when he swiftly left the room. Uncomfortable seconds passed by shortly after his departure. The Hokage looked at his anbu guards and his face lit up.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Sakura since you will be released from the hospital soon, and you'll be on watch from now until the council sees fit, I will assign you bodyguards." The Hokage beamed as Sakura and the two elders stared at him in bewilderment

"B-Bodyguards Hokage-sama?" Her voice squeaked in indignation. She didn't need bodyguards.

"Hai, and you two will agree with me on this." He pointed his unlit pipe at the elders before returning his attention to Sakura. "You'll be mingling with people that you recognize, only eight years younger. They will all undoubtedly find you familiar but if you keep your appearance slightly different than how you look like now, then they'll think of you as just another Haruno. I also believe that you'll need these anbu because I'm not allowing you to use your ninja skills outside the Hokage tower."

Sakura's eyes widened in unexpected shock, and the two elders nodded simultaneously.

She shouldn't have been surprised, after all they were right. Showing her nin powers would ruin everything she was planning to return to her time. She watched her feet go back and forth, hitting the mattress and nodded as well.

The Hokage chuckled and patted Sakura's head affectionately. "I know for a chuunin with years of experience on her belt it will be hard to revert to being a normal civilian, but I know you understand why I'm forced to make this decision. You will be fine."

Sakura nodded again and gave the Hokage a small smile. He returned it and motioned for the two anbu that have been standing by the corner the entire time to come forward.

"I know these two very well and trust them enough to take care of you for the time you are here with us."

Sakura's eyes twinkled with amusement, she recognized one of those anbu. It was Kakashi-sensei. She missed seeing those weird locks of gray hair of his. It felt nice to see something familiar that didn't make her completely homesick.

"This one is dog, the other is weasel. They actually were one of the anbu who located you three weeks earlier." the Hokage chuckled as he patted both of the young men's back causing them both to stumble slightly.

Sakura studied the shorter one more closely. The hairs on the back of her neck raising. She didn't like this weasel anbu, his aura was eerie and horribly familiar. Yet with her mind on other things, she couldn't quite remember.

"Arigato, I'm grateful for this Hokage-sama." Sakura replied monotonously, her eyes never leaving the weasel mask. She knew he was staring back.

"Well then. It appears we're done with our discussions for the day. You'll be released in another two days, by that time we will have everything ready for you to settle in and begin your difficult path to your time." The female elder spoke quietly and to the point.

"Hai, arigato to the both of you as well. I won't mislead your trust." Sakura bowed gratefully from her position on the bed.

"Let's hope it remains that way...Sakura-sama." The male elder smiled quickly and left the room, soon followed by the female elder who sent a small wave of farewell to the young kunoichi.

The anbu nodded at the Hokage and silently left the room, but not before bowing to Sakura. A sign that they would be following orders from her as well.

"They've appeared to like you my dear girl." The Hokage sat down at a chair and relaxed himself against it.

Sakura remained by the edge of the bed and nodded. "Well, I hope so. Or I'll be stuck as a freaking prisoner."

"Hmm, indeed." The Hokage lit his pipe and placed it in his mouth. He chuckled. "That won't happen though Sakura, so please don't worry anymore."

Sakura's mind returned to the anbu who would become her bodyguards as soon as she left the hospital. Her green eyes narrowed. "Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage, who had been staring down the window at the group of children playing outside the hospital walls, turned to acknowledge her.

"Those anbu...will I really have to remain with them, the entire time I'm here?" her lips formed a tight line and her face showed worry.

"Do they bother you?" Though he spoke calmly, Sakura still flinched at his tone.

"It's not that, I just feel...like they don't trust me like you and the elders have done. There might be some problems." she spoke with a quiet tone, almost afraid to speak out of what she thought of the anbu.

She hears a sigh as the Hokage releases a heavy puff of smoke into the air. "Yes, I suppose it would make sense for them to mistrust you for the moment. You and them are still complete strangers, but no worries Sakura. Even if they do dislike you, as you so suspect, they are under my orders not to bring you any harm under any circumstances. Unless you retaliate first of course."

Sakura eyed the Hokage still uncertain with his words, but nodded anyways. "Hai, you're right. Gomen." Sakura stuck out her tongue in feign embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head.

The Hokage rose from the chair and walked over to Sakura. His brown eyes looked slightly troubled. "I'm glad you're becoming more open to me Sakura. I have my own worries though. If you are to remain here, I must at least know everything of your past."

Sakura placed her hands on her lap, her own eyes saddened. "The only things I can reveal of my past to you, are just my personal moments Hokage-sama. Anything involving other people or the village's would jeopardize this time period and my own, I hope you understand Hokage-sama."

The old man chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Of course, I expected nothing less. The council and I fully comprehend that there are some things you cannot reveal. As for me though, the more I know about you the better I can defend you against the elders if they ever decide you're too dangerous to keep." His tone became lighthearted and then serious in a short time.

"Hai, I'll tell you all I can." Sakura replied her brows furrowed together in full understanding.

Another puff of smoke escapes the old man's lips. "Arigato. The day you leave the hospital you'll be escorted to my office and we'll have our talk then. In two days, we'll begin your path to returning home. Take care until then Sakura." He smiled and began to walk off towards the door.

Sakura's voice stops him half way out. "Did...you see me today?" though it sounded rhetorical, he knew what it meant.

"Hai, you're still curious about the stranger found in our village, most of the other kids have become curious as well."

Sakura let a smile appear as she heard the quiet click of the door being closed. So there was another reason why she saw herself this morning.

She gets off the bed and walks over to the window, just catching a glimpse of the Hokage turning a corner to return to the Hokage tower. She stands against the wall adjacent to the window for a couple of minutes. Letting everything sink in.

They trust her. She can find a way home now. They'll let her find another way to use a time jutsu to return home. To return home. Yes, she'd like to be there very much.

A sigh of relief releases from her lips. One worry down the drain.

She turns her head slightly to face the door as she hears it being knocked twice. The head nurse's brown haired head pops in. The nurse smiles.

"Good news! Hokage-sama informed me that I'm allowed to lessen the security around your room now that the meeting is over...so want some fresh air?" The nurse giggles in excitement as she watches the stunned face of her pink haired patient.

Outside. Breathing natural air. None of that synthetic medicinal air she was growing used to smelling inside the hospital.

She can actually hear the birds chirping, and the scents of different foods waft over her nose. She can feel the small breeze pass through her clothes and into her hair. Her feet are touching soft ground, no wooden floors or marble tiles.

She can feel the sun warming up her pink hair and her entire body. So this is how it felt to be outside again.

Sakura grins and lets her entire body envelope around the hospital courtyard.

She's been inside for far too long.

She sees the nurse wave hello to her from inside the building. A smile on her own face.

Sakura waves back and begins walking around. Her feet apparently still need more exercise to regain the strength she lost in the near month she was out of commission. She grows tired quickly and sits on a bench near the entrance gate to the hospital.

Her green eyes watch over the entire hospital. Her mind begins changing things in front of her. The hospital looks older and there are more people walking around. The flowers look brighter and more full of life. She sees her master, Tsunade walking around making sure her people are recovering properly. Shizune right behind her, a smile on her face as she waves to the people she sees. She can see Sai sitting on the steps of the hospital drawing some other little imaginary thing of his. Yamato looking at something up in the sky, a tranquil look on his face. Then she sees her sensei and Naruto. Kakashi reading his book as usual, and trying to keep Naruto's curious eyes away from it.

She sees Naruto's blue gaze turn on her. His fox-grin appearing on his face and him running towards her while waving happily.

And then a small blue and white ball lands on her lap. She blinks as if just awakening and stares at the small toy.

She was day-dreaming it would seem. She sighs, disappointed for letting her imagination getting the better of her, and for being interrupted.

Her pale bandaged hands grab the small ball and she stares at it peculiarly. Who would be throwing a ball in here?

The head nurse had told her that the hospital wasn't housing any sick children. Sakura looks around to see if she can spot the child who may have lost his or her ball.

A frown appears on Sakura's face when she fails to see a child of any age nearby. She didn't want the ball either.

Fixing to give the ball to the nurse so she could donate it to someone else, Sakura stops as she hears a little gasping voice asking her to stop.

She turns around ready to give the little child the ball back, but stops in her tracks.

Sakura's green eyes widened in shock. A mess of blonde hair, bright blue eyes, whisker marks on each cheek. This little boy running towards her with a pleading look in his eyes was...was...

"Naruto..." she whispers out her friend's name so softly she can barely hear it herself. The little boy stops in front of her and hunches over to catch his breath.

Sakura holds onto the ball, but her attention is on the little boy with blonde hair. She can't help but take a step back when he looks up at him again. It appears that was a mistake to make.

The boy's eyes become frightened, almost as if her flinch meant harm for him. She quickly regrets it and bends down with a shake in her legs to be at his eye level. Sakura smiles softly at him.

"Hello. My name's Sakura. It looks like I managed to catch your ball." She giggles as she puts the ball in between them.

His eyes lose their fear and are replaced with happiness. His grin wide, and his cheeks a bright red he nods. "Yea, sorry 'bout that. I was kinda playing and I kicked the ball real hard cause some boys told me that I couldn't hit a ball to safe my life. And I got mad and I wanted to prove them wrong cause I can do whatever I want! And then...well it went woosh! And over the fence like this!" Naruto's little arms demonstrated to Sakura everything that happened as he saw it, and she couldn't help but smile.

He was still a loudmouth, still a bragger, and still as decorative with his stories as ever. Even in his younger years.

The surprise of finding Naruto's seven year old counterpart was wonderful for Sakura. She was missing him terribly for some unknown reason to her, and even seeing this mini Naruto would be enough for her.

"So that's what happened." he finished his tale, breathless from all the arm flinging and jumping he did. His fox grin appeared on his face as he rubbed the back of his small blonde head. "If it's not too much to ask, can I get my ball back now...umm Sakura-chan?" his face became red again and his blue eyes looked down to the ground.

Sakura stared at the blonde in front of her. Her face looked so relieved. She had missed hearing 'Sakura-chan' even if the voice was a lot higher and more childish than her Naruto back at home.

She placed one of her hands on his head and patted it affectionately. Naruto looked up in surprise at the sign of love she was giving him. Sakura handed him the ball and smiled.

"Of course you can, better take care of it next time okay?"

His blush never left and he nodded fervently. "Aa!! I will, you're a really nice and pretty lady Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed at the compliment. She could hear the other Naruto say that to her too...wait...he's called her pretty plenty of times before hasn't he?

"Arigato...what's your name?" she asked softly a sad smile on her face.

"It's Naruto Uzuamki! And you'll get to know me better soon cause one day I'm gonna be Hokage! The old man won't know what hit 'em!" he laughed loudly as he held onto his ball.

Sakura giggled. Still the same Naruto in so many ways. He really hasn't changed at all.

"That's good to hear Naruto. I'm sure you'll make a good Hokage someday" Her smile widened as his grin was directed at her again.

"Yep I will! And then I'll let only nice ladies like you live here cause those are the only ones worth knowing right?" he asked excitedly. He never met an adult so interested in what he had to say.

"Aa, absolutely." Sakura laughed even more as Naruto nodded even more fervently, making him look like a bobble head.

"Well I gotta go! It was nice meeting ya Sakura-chan! I hope you get better and stuff!" he waves at her as he runs out towards the gate, but before fully disappearing around the corner he shouts out. "And thanks for not yelling or hitting me like the other bad adults I've met!"

Yelling and hitting? What did he mean by that? Sakura's happy expression becomes disturbed by what the seven year old Naruto had told her.

How could he talk so calmly about it? And at his age, he didn't even flinch at the thought of being hit. Sakura remains glued to the ground. Her happy encounter with the younger version of Naruto spoiled by his own words.

Was that why he was so scared when she flinched upon recognizing who he was? Were people actually...hitting him? People of this village?

The world around her disappears for a moment as she envisions the Naruto of her time. Always smiling and never letting things getting him down. That Naruto, the Naruto that was always strong and brave. He was abused as a child?

She just discovered of the kyuubi in his body, surely people weren't cruel enough to blame the tragedy of the kyuubi attack on a poor innocent child...right?

Never Naruto. Or did he never trust her enough to tell her the truth about his childhood.

Tears begin to roll down Sakura's cheeks as she hears the rapid footsteps of someone in white coming towards her. The thoughts of returning home, of the day's events, the council trusting her, were all out the door.

Because as she thinks more and more about her blonde teammate, she realizes. It wasn't because he didn't trust her that Naruto never said a thing about his childhood.

No, it was because back then and maybe even now, she never cared about his childhood. Never even gave it a second thought after her discovery of the kyuubi inside his body.

At that one moment, as the head nurse tried to shake her our of her stupor, as she recalled the last moments she saw Naruto before blacking out, Sakura felt like the most unworthy thing on this planet.

She was never a good friend. She lets a bitter smile form on her lips. 'I was never a good friend...was I...Naruto?'

* * *

**It's done and all of you have made it! congrats!**

**Cause I'm one of those people who can't read a long chapter lol -is proud of all of you-**

**Hope to hear from you through reviews! your opinion matters! (though some of you disagree ;p)**

**End**


	5. Chapter 4: The First Step

**I'm busy tomorrow so I'm uploading ch.4 for this story at midnight...so warning now this AN will be sluggish and full of misspellings and run-ons. **

**Studying for a test for dual credit next year at my school. Gives college credit while still attending high school, pretty sweet huh? Well that's why this chapter is out so late, so sorry! This one is pretty long too if it serves to ease any umm...impatience?**

**-shrugs- in any case, please enjoy this chapter which just serves to explain further things that will lead up to next chapter which is where Sakura begins to find out how she's getting back home!**

**The chapter will probably have some grammar mistakes thrown all over the place, if I have time tomorrow I'll go back and re-edit it. The part in Italics is a flashback between present time Naruto and Sakura. there will be breaks between the chapter so look out for those. **

**Loved the reviews I received last time, very much appreciated and loved! Thank you for your kind words and advice! Ch. 5 is already being typed up so it shouldn't take as long...I hope.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, the man that has more twists in his pocket than M. Night Shaymalan. **

_"Again and again, the impossible problem is solved  
when we see that the problem  
is only a tough decision waiting to be made."  
-Robert H. Schuller_

* * *

Is that dripping noise coming from the water dispenser supposed to be so loud? Almost making an echo sound when it made contact with the lone cup?

Green dull eyes stared at the water dripping down disinterestedly, her mind in places much farther than where she was. Pink hair was tied back once again in a loose bun. Her hospital clothes were replaced with civilian clothes the head nurse had given her the day she was released from the hospital. A plain red shirt with a navy blue skirt.

She smiled when she saw the clothes. She was reminded of moments long gone and what she missed terribly now.

She was escorted immediately to the Hokage tower and has been waiting outside the Hokage's office since.

She stopped paying attention to her surroundings hours ago when the people passing by began to give her glances of curiosity and suspicion.

She was tired, and wanted to lay on a soft, most certainly not the hospital bed, bed. Though her injuries were completely healed, she knew she wouldn't be seeing battles for some time. Her chakra was still pretty low.

The dripping noise the water made was keeping her mind preoccupied for the moment, and kept the growing amount of voices in the hall to a minimal.

Sakura stared at the reflection of the water and began to notice two figures hanging very discreetly above her head. It appeared her anbu guards had arrived.

She let her smile widen a fraction as she stared at the motionless figures through the reflection of the water. Tsunade had taught her the ability to detect anbu even before they made their presence physically known.

Sakura let her green eyes lead her to the Hokage's door once again. She should be worried over what the Third Hokage and the council members were talking about, if they took such a long time. She licked her dry lips and sighed.

But she was too tired to really pay any mind to the situation occurring inside the opposite room. Besides if she wanted to, her 'bodyguards' would place the sharpest kunai against her throat before letting her near the door.

'Speaking of bodyguards...' Sakura relaxed against the arm chair she was resting on and leaned her head back. Green eyes shut from the world.

"You boys getting tired from hanging up there?" Her voice was lazy and soft, and obvious indication of how tires she really was.

The dog mask froze and then turned to look at the anbu with the weasel mask. The anbu shrugged and pointed to the floor. Dog nodded and both appeared in front of Sakura. They bowed and their masks moved up to stare at her with bottomless black eyes.

Sakura's attention remained on them for another second before returning to the drip from the water dispenser. She grimaced at the ever growing in annoyance sound. "I know it's pretty pitiful for big anbu like you guys, but that drip's starting to annoy me...do one of you mind making it stop?"

Though she couldn't see through their masks, Sakura almost broke out in a fit of laughter at the anbu as they stared at her then looked at each other again. She knew they were taken aback by her request. Who wouldn't? They were anbu trained to fight the worst kind of nin out there. And here she was, little miss Sakura asking them to stop a water dispenser from dripping.

She shrugged at them after a minute and stood up, causing both anbu to tense and reach for their weapon's pouch. Sakura rolled her eyes and signaled them to put their hands down.

"Calm down you two. I'm just going to try and stop the dripping myself, seeing as you two are incapable of doing that for me." she spoke with a tone of mockery towards the two anbu.

"We apologize. Please Sakura-sama sit down and we will handle this simple matter now." Sakura turned to stare at the anbu who spoke. Her green eyes wide with surprise.

Anbu weren't supposed to talk to anyone except with their own or when they removed their mask. The weasel did neither. The dog had covered his mask with his hand in a sign of disbelief of the stupid action his partner took.

"I see you have a voice. Then you can relax bub, I'll fix the drip." She smiled as the weasel mask turned to stare at his partner who was trying to contain his laughter. "Really, it's okay."

Sakura's smile vanished as she turned back to the water dispenser. She recognized that voice. It was not as deep as she remembered, but she figured that was because of age. Itachi Uchiha. She scowled at the name in her head.

She had had her suspicions a couple of days before when they first entered the room. Anbu did have a habit of naming their members something that signified a part of their personality.

As she bent to reach the handle of the water dispenser, the door of the Hokage office opened. Sakura and the two anbu turned to see the male elder stare at them with mild surprise.

"You two weren't supposed to have arrived for another hour." he spoke slowly watching both anbu stiffen and salute at the old man.

Sakura straightened back out and began to walk towards the male elder. "I hope you came out to tell me all of you are ready for me inside elder."

The man smiled and nodded. "Hai. Forgive us for the long wait you had to endure Sakura-sama, but we're done with our discussion and are ready for you to join us." The elder stepped aside and bowed his head slightly to allow Sakura to enter the office.

She smiled in relief and walked inside, her two bodyguards following close behind her. As the male elder shut the door behind them all those in the office looked over to stare at Sakura.

The Hokage nodded happily as he spotted the young Kunoichi. The female elder simply stared and returned to looking at a scroll; Danzo gave Sakura a look of indifference and returned to brooding by the wall.

"I'm glad you're fully healed Sakura, we were beginning to worry that your injuries were more serious then we had first thought." The Hokage chuckled deeply as he spoke to the young woman in front of him.

Sakura simply nodded and stood patiently, trying to read any information through their expressions. The anbu still remained behind her, but both seemed to paying close attention to the conversation as well.

The Hokage reclined against his chair and stared at the young kunoichi in front of him. His eyes wandered over to the two elders who sat in the large sofa, they too staring at Sakura. He nods slowly.

The male elder sighs and places a folder on the table in front of them. Sakura hears the folder as it hits the table and begins to walk over to them. Her new bodyguards close behind. Her green eyes study the bulky manila folder, and she sees the side of a photo slip out.

"You may grab the folder and see what's inside Sakura-sama, the folder is yours to keep." The male elder speaks calmly as he relaxes against the sofa's cushions.

Sakura gulps and with slight trembling hands, grabs the folder from the table. She opens the folder and looks at the front of its contents.

A slip of paper with her name, Hasashi? She frowns. It must be to hide the fact that she was a Haruno from the future. Understandable. Sakura Hasashi, a missing nin recently discovered with little to no memory. Age fifteen, height five feet four inches, weight one-hundred ten pounds, identification chuunin medic nin. Will return to duty no later than a week from today, all personnel are to allow this nin to move about with her business without question.

Sakura looks up at the two elders with a surprised expression. They got all the details right. Looks like they've been studying up on her for far longer than she had previously thought. The two simple look at her and smile.

The photo from before is the next thing she looks at. A photo of an apartment complex.

"You'll be living there from now on. It took us awhile to find a suitable location for you to live in without having to worry about meddling neighbors, unwanted visitors, and a way for us to keep an eye on you without making it obvious to public eyes." The female elder spoke loudly to allow everyone in the room to hear.

Sakura nods and frowns at the picture. The female elder notices this and gets up to see the picture in Sakura's hands.

"I know it's not the best of places, but with your presence here still highly secretive and still being regarded as dangerous, this was the best we could do for you."

Sakura blinks and shakes her head rapidly. "Oh, no that's not my problem...not at all." she mumbled the last part annoyingly grasping the picture more tightly.

The elders, Danzo, and the Hokage stare at her with confusion as she stares hard at the picture in her hand.

"You see...this apartment complex...is familiar to me...if I can ask a question." She looks up to meet the female elders eyes for a moment but wait for approval before continuing her question. "why...am I living near the...Uchiha compound?" Her voice was cold and well controlled as she spoke. The clear sign of anger though was evident to the people in the room.

Danzo speaks for the elder first. "Is there a problem...with the Uchihas, Haruno?" his tone was suspicious as leaned away from the wall and began to walk towards the pink haired girl.

Sakura stares at Danzo and then back at the picture. It was obvious now. He was the one that suggested the choice of the apartments being near the Uchiha compound. After all, he still didn't trust her. The elders still had their own doubts of her presence here, and one of the anbu guards protecting her was an Uchiha himself.

She let a bitter smile form on her lips. Irony was such a wonderful thing, next to karma of course. Nearly her entire life she had wanted to marry Sasuke and became Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke, and now back into her childhood the last thing she wants is to be near them.

It appeared the Uchiha was a sign from the elders and Danzo that she had better be on her best behavior, and only doing what's she meant to do here. The Uchiha were the elder's muscle.

Placing the picture of her new home inside the folder, Sakura shakes her head as Danzo reaches her and sighs. "Forgive me, I understand why you chose to place me near the Uchiha compound. I won't question your decision elders...Danzo-sama..." She cringes at the sound of his name on her lips.

The female elder nods and continues. "Do not take this as an offense on our part Sakura-sama. But until the last moment where you find a way to your proper time and we ourselves see you disappear back to your time, we cannot let the fact remain that you can easily turn against us at anytime."

The male elder agrees and picks up from there. "Of course we have also gained some trust in you and allowed you to regain your status as a nin in our present ranks until you return to your time. No one will question you or wonder why you have the skills of a nin. You can do as you please in order to find out about this time jutsu you need to discover." He pauses to point outside the window of the office. "You will just have extra eyes watching you to make sure that is all you're doing...nothing more...nothing less."

Sakura looks down at the folder to try and hide her growing anger. Though she knew they had every right to do what they were doing, being treated like some dangerous bomb that was just ready to explode would make anyone feel like this. Still she nodded and tried to hide her hurt pride.

"I understand completely." she spoke monotonously.

Danzo sneered and began to walk back to his secluded spot by the wall. The elders released a sigh of relief and returned to their spots by the sofa. The anbu behind Sakura relaxed considerably themselves as they escaped a touchy situation with their new boss.

A few silent moments pass before the Hokage turned his chair to look outside his office. "Now that we have settled that, let's continue with the rest of the folder's contents." Sakura stared at the back of his chair as his finger pointed down at the folder in her hand.

"Study every important document in that folder my girl. It'll be vital for you to remain in the village without raising suspicion. That folder is your new identity in a sense. The only people that will speak of your true self will be in this room at all times. No one else must find out who you are. The rent for your apartment has been paid for the year, we have supplied you with food and the right furnishings to live a normal life." he paused to grab a piece of paper to look over as he spoke. "Is everything clear for you so far Sakura?"

The young woman nodded as she looked over the papers he mentioned.

"The anbu will be with you at all times of the day. At night we will have other high level jounin come in to make sure you are safe. During the period of your investigation to find your way home, they won't be seen by you but will be close by. Do not ask them unnecessary questions, and avoid forming a friendly relationship with them. We don't need attachments of any sort being formed."

Sakura nodded again. She agreed full heartedly, the last thing she wanted was to befriend Itachi Uchiha. The anbu bowed their heads as well.

"Is that everything?" Sakura spoke quietly as she tried to hold in a yawn.

"No..." The Hokage turned his chair back around to stare at Sakura straight in the face. She flinched for a moment at the serious look the Hokage had. His worn eyes left her and stared at the two elders. They both nodded.

"We received some news from our spy unit yesterday afternoon." The male elder spoke in a hushed tone as he took out another folder.

Sakura felt the sense of importance in his hushed voice and quickly made her way to the table and sat down on the floor to get a better look of the folder.

"They were doing a routine sweep of a rarely used area of the forest outside of Konoha, and discovered some interesting...well...things to say the least." The male elder opened the folder to reveal photos of a cave covered in green and brown moss, making it nearly impossible to see without paying close attention.

"At first we dismissed it as nothing more than an animal's cave used or shelter, but the unit informed us of old scriptures written on the walls, and they believe there's something hidden in the room they found at the back of the cave." the female elder spoke as she reached over to grab a photo of a dimly lit room also seeming to be covered in the old moss and vines.

"A-A room?" Sakura asked skeptically. Why would a room be inside an ordinary cave?

"Hai it appears so." The Hokage stated as he placed his elbows on the table and his folded hands under his chin.

"I was the one that believed it might be useful to you Haruno." Danzo spoke in a tone of boredom. "If you have any ninja logic in that pink head of yours you'll see why." He smirked as Sakura gave him a glare before returning her attention to the photos in the folder.

Her green eyes studied the photos carefully. Her lips formed a tight line as she concentrated hard on one particular photo that caught her attention. It was a close up photo of one of the many cave walls inscribed with the mysterious writing. Her pale hands reached out for the photo as she continued to study it. She let out a gasp.

"I've seen these writings before. They were symbols used on many of the ancient and forbidden jutsus of our village." Sakura spoke in astonishment at the discovery. The elders and Danzo nodded simultaneously.

"The symbols aren't on any of the scrolls in this building though. Which left us to believe that perhaps these symbols were written on those walls by the Kimura clan..."

Sakura finished the Hokage's sentence as she breathed out. "The ones who attempted the time jutsu..."

"Hai, The scrolls we found in the destroyed fire temple will be given to you in a couple of days. We believe they may reveal more information for you. Elders." The Hokage nodded towards them to continue.

"We're not sure how helpful this cave or for that matter those scrolls will be for you Sakura-sama, since we ourselves studied it while you were still recuperating in the hospital and found nothing vital." The female elder relaxed her stiff posture as she released a sigh.

"For now though, you best get to normalizing yourself with those false documents we have created for you since that will be your new persona. In a couple of days we will inform you when you'll be ready and able to go to the cave to begin your investigation." male elder stated with the same authoritative tone as before.

Sakura placed the photo back in the folder and glanced up at the elders. "Hai. If it's not too much to ask, may I take this folder with me as well? I want to study the photos a bit more before I'm allowed to go to the cave."

The elders turned to look at the Hokage and Danzo who both nod their heads in approval. The elders return their attention to the young woman and respond. "Of course."

Sakura let out a sigh she did not realize she was holding and grabs the folder from the table. Danzo stares at Sakura wearily and speaks to her. "Do not let that head of yours get to big Haruno. Though we're allowing you these privileges and not arresting you for the intruder that you are, we will be evaluating all the information you find out about the cave and anything else you find."

Sakura gave the man leaning against the wall a hard stare and then turned to stare at the Hokage to confirm if what Danzo spoke was the truth. The old man dipped his hat down low and simple gave a small nod. Her green eyes looked down at the folders dully. This trust and mistrust from a group of village leaders she has known since she was small was wearing her out.

"I understand, and accept your terms." She mumbled out her reply, her hold on the folders tightening.

The elders rise from their seats and give Sakura apologetic looks. "Forgive us for our...contradictory actions." The female elder stated with a slight frown on her lips.

"But for now the situation must remain this way." The elders make their way towards the exit of the Hokage office. The male elder stays behind to speak once more to Sakura. "We'll keep in touch...good day."

The click of the door was heard as the two elders left the meeting leaving only Danzo, the Hokage, and the anbu with Sakura.

The old leader removed himself from the wall again and walked towards the young woman. A small smirk and a smug look was directed at her as he neared. Sakura scowled at the man but kept her temper down, she knew it was just a mind trick on his part.

"I have other matters to attend to myself Haruno, so I'll be leaving as well." He narrowed his eye as they met face to face. "Heed my warning well Haruno, I'd hate to hear how quickly you had betrayed us."

His form vanished shortly after that leaving an exasperated Hokage and a fuming Sakura. The two anbu stared at the spot where Danzo once stood with weariness before they made their way towards the Hokage to stand by his side.

He chuckled at the expressions that passed through Sakura's face as Danzo left. "It appears you also find the man intolerable."

Sakura blushes and laughs nervously as she makes her way to the front of the Hokage's desk. "Is it that obvious Hokage-sama?"

The old man places some papers to the side on his desk as takes out another folder in his lap. "Quite. But no worries, even I find myself growing thin in patience when I speak to the man."

Her head lowers to look at the folder the Hokage placed on his desk. Green eyes blink in curiosity. The old man notices her stare and taps on the folder. "We're not completely done with everything I'm afraid."

Sakura slumps her shoulders and collapses on the chair placed conveniently behind her. "Oh, joy. More uncomfortable questions."

The low rumble of the Hokage's throat as he laughs brings a small smile on the young kunoichi's face. "It'll be over before you know it Sakura, but before we begin..." He turns to look at the anbu with the dog mask and lets an aged brow raise in question. "How are these two knuckle-headed anbu handling? No problems I hope."

Sakura glares at the weasel mask, but smiles sweetly at the dog mask. "No problems Hokage-sama. They're both pretty good to me, they're weird...but not in the least bit defective at their jobs."

The old man laughs again at the expense of the two anbu, who squirm in obvious discomfort at Sakura's words. "I see your sense of humor has come out in the open now that your body has healed."

Sakura simply shrugs as she smiles at the two anbu sympathetically. The Hokage leans back on his chair and places his entwined hands under his chin. His brown eyes stare at the green eyes of the young woman in front of him. His smile leaves his features and a small frown takes its place.

"You two, please go make sure no one is listening in on this conversation. Sakura and I have much to talk about, and I want no one interrupting. That includes you two as well." The two anbu look at each other as they let the Hokage's serious words sink in.

Sakura looks down and pretends she's looking inside her folders again. The two seem hesitant, but nod and leave in a blur from the room. A moment passes before the Hokage begins to talk, sure that the two anbu have listened to orders.

"I'm sure you know why I'm keeping you here longer than intended." He asked quietly as he takes out his pipe to smoke again.

A breeze enters through the large window behind the third Hokage, blowing strands of Sakura's pink hair. Her green eyes stare at the folders before meeting with the Hokage's waiting gaze. She smile sheepishly.

"I can't tell you everything Hokage-sama. That's far too dangerous to reveal. Some things are meant to happen, but if you want I'll tell you parts of my own past. My team, who trained me, and who else of my generation has become strong ninja."

The Hokage smiles as he sees the gleam in Sakura's eyes as she speaks, her voice trailing off slowly into a future only she knows about.

He nods slowly as he takes out a small match to light his smoking pipe. "I'd like that very much my girl. To hear that the children I see today will become the new leaves of this village, would make this old man laugh in joy."

Sakura gives the Hokage a wider smile and places her folders on the desk. She takes a deep breath and begins her story-telling.

--

The streets of Konoha had never looked this good to Sakura. She lets out a heavy breath of air as she watches the lights of the Konoha buildings light one by one. It was evening and apparently late summer. The young kunoichi stretches out her arms and smiles at the vision before her. Konoha still remained much the same, even after being rebuilt after the Sound invasion attempt.

Her boots scrapes the hard ground as she twirls around to find the two anbu trailing behind her. Her green eyes twinkle with hidden amusement. She had convinced them when they had left the Hokage tower that they should follow her by foot instead of through buildings. Though her reasoning being she couldn't use her nin skills and that she could be attacked at any time was foolish even to her, they fell for it. She suppressed a giggle. 'And now I have my sensei and future Akatsuki member following me around like little puppies with their mom.'

"I hope you two weren't too bored while I talked with Hokage-sama." Sakura asked as she twirled back around and continued walking down the road.

The pedestrians and villagers stared at the trio in baffled curiosity as they made their way down the road towards the apartments Sakura would be living in. Their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as they noticed the fact that the young woman had two anbu following her like a leader. The three chose to ignore the stunned stares coming from the people.

Sakura continued to smile as they walked. She was tired and just wanted to jump into her new bed and sleep away the night. The two hours she spent in the Hokage's office talking about past times with the Third wore her out even more. Her green eyes looked up to stare at the clear night that was beginning to descend upon the village. Yes, she was sort of happy she revealed some of her past or future in this sense to the Third.

He knew she was part of team seven now. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. She grinned as she remembered the surprised but happy look the Hokage gave her as she said that. Since it was he who chose genin teams, it must have been a relief for him to know what teams he had decided on. She mentioned that Tsunade had returned, though she didn't speak of her reasons for returning, and that she was an apprentice under her.

She could tell he was anxious to know why his former missing student had returned to Konoha, but Sakura knew it was best not to. After all, the reason involved his death. She was shocked to realize that he wasn't surprised at the genin that made up the rookie nine. His wrinkled face smiled wide as he told her that he had seen the potential in all of them the many times he had gone out in the village to pay the kids a visit. She could see the gleam of pride in his usually tired eyes as she mentioned the status of all her friends back in her time. And how Naruto had nabbed Jiraya as a teacher. She couldn't help but smile with him as she spoke about some of her memories with her team and the rest of the rookie nine. He understood all she said, and even seemed to have known all along that that was going to happen.

She knew the Third was recording her information down. To keep as a memoir, or for possible future references later on, she never quite figured out.

She shrugged at the thought and let it go. She was out of the office and safe from scrutiny from the elders for another day. And, she grasped the folders in her hand more tightly, she had her first clue to finding a way home. As far as she was concerned, the conversation with the Hokage, was for his personal use alone.

She nodded in satisfaction of her own conclusions, and didn't realize that her anbu guards were trying to get her attention. It was too late though. Something smaller bumped into her lower waist and fell to the ground. The small 'blump' noise was heard to prove the fact. Green eyes looked down and widened. A small girl looked up at her with green wide eyes. She shivered in fear as Sakura continued to stare at her.

The little girl was her. Sakura took a step back and coughed, getting a better grip on her folders that nearly slip from her hand when she first saw her younger self.

The young Sakura rose to her feet and dusted off her red shirt. A profound blush covered her small baby cheeks and she looked down in embarrassment. "U-Umm I'm really sorry miss! I-I was running home because I was l-late and I wasn't paying attention."

Sakura's throat became dry as the little girl that was her spoke. She was afraid to speak, she didn't know what would happen to her if she did. She took a shaky breath and tried her best to smile. "It's all right. No harm done, now go on and go home before your parents get upset."

The little girl continued to blush and ran passed her. She slowed down as she passed by the anbu and quirked an eyebrow at them. She stared back at Sakura and her eyes widened. She let a squeak of surprise leave her tiny lips before covering her mouth. She ran off before the older Sakura could question her.

"I'm guessing she figured out I'm the mysterious person from the hospital?" Sakura quietly asked the anbu who stood behind her.

They simply nodded and turned to look at the street corner where the little girl disappeared. Sakura sighed and combed back her hair. This was going to be exhausting she realized. All her old friends were small imaginative children who could easily figure out that she was from the future. After all only little children use to believe in the whole time traveling thing. 'I'll have to watch my steps when I'm out here in public. Even Itachi and Kakashi-sensei could figure out my true identity.'

Her green eyes watched the backs of her anbu guards as they surveyed the area. Yes, those two were smart and could easily figure out who she was...if they hadn't already. Her mouth twitched annoyingly at the thought. She was going to have to make sure they weren't around her as much as they were ordered to.

"Guys, not to be rude or anything. But since you're under my orders...umm...supposedly...you wouldn't mind getting me a few things would you?" She pointed her two index fingers together in feigned innocence as she spoke.

The two once again looked at each other before looking back at Sakura. They nodded cautiously and tensed when she clapped her hands together in glee.

"Thanks you two! There's a shop just around the next corner where the little girl went. I need you to buy me some...well...womanly things." She blushed as she dug the sole of her sandals on the dry dirt.

She resisted the urge to burst into a fit of laughter as both anbu walked back a few steps and nearly tripped from their attempt. She could tell they were both blushing. 'boys will be boys.' Sakura concluded.

She turned around and pretended to be embarrassed. "Oh...I asked the wrong thing didn't I? I'm so so sorry! If it's too much for you two...I'll..." She gasped childishly when she felt a cold hand place itself on her shoulder.

She was hoping it would be Kakashi that would make a move...not Itachi. She tried to hold in her scowl as she turned around. Looks like they were going to talk.

"Please Sakura-sama, do not be ashamed to ask something from us. We will do as you order, that is what the Hokage asked from us. Right Kakashi-san?" She could easily recognize the calm and collected tone of the Uchiha. She hid her frown. Itachi was the last voice she wanted to hear from.

Her sensei rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Sadly that was what Hokage wanted, suppose we can't argue with that.." he sighed and whispered just low enough for only him to hear. "Just wished he'd told her not ask us stupid things like that."

Sakura hurriedly shook off Itachi's hand and smiled sweetly. "So you two will do it?" her green eyes twinkled in a cute manner as she gave them a hopeful look.

The two twitched at the over sweetness of her words and gulped loudly. Kakashi coughed and turned around to start the trek towards the store. "Yea, we'll go now. Come on Itachi-kun, we better hurry along and do this before I lose the little male dignity that I have left."

The weasel mask nodded and turned to look at Sakura again. "Please stay here Sakura-sama, we will return soon with your umm...purchases. If there's any trouble please find us as soon as you can." Sakura nodded at him as he turned to follow after Kakashi. Her smile vanished from her face as the two disappeared around the corner.

"Pshh, as if I'd follow your orders Itachi." She rolled her eyes and began to walk down the street to take a left. She smiled. For once she was glad her injuries lowered her chakra. 'It's low enough for me to hide it.'

Sakura smiled triumphantly to herself as she turned to walk down the street that would take her to her apartments. Her green eyes caught the familiar sign of a ramen shop. Her expression becomes warm as she stops in front of the entrance. "Ichiraku...who would've guessed this place was something I longed to see."

She was considering entering to get something to eat when she realized she had no money. Her shoulders drop as she remembered. "That's right I don't get any money until tomorrow...just great."

"Sakura-neechan?" A small but loud voice spoke from behind her.

Sakura turned around and her eyes for the second time since leaving the Hokage's office widened. Little Naruto was staring up at her. His ever present fox grin on his face. Sakura turned completely around excitedly and grinned at the young version of her friend.

"Naruto it's nice to see you again." She smiled as the younger Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"What'cha doing out here Sakura-neechan?" His curious blue eyes shined with the light of the ramen place.

"I was thinking about getting ramen..." she looked inside the shop longingly and then shrugged. "But I changed my mind in the last minute."

The younger Naruto bend his head in thought and then grinned at her when he realized something. "You should try it sometime Sakura-neechan! This place has the best ramen in the world!" He raised his arms up as high as he could to prove his point. "You'll never have as good as ramen as here nee-chan! Believe it!"

Sakura's eyelids half closed as she stared at the younger Naruto swirl around to explain his point in actions. She giggled and let her memories take her to a similar situation between her and Naruto.

_"I'll never understand how you can eat all of this ramen Naruto." Sakura spoke as she avoided random flying chunks of ramen as her teammate gobbled down another bowl of ramen._

_Naruto placed down the empty bowl and let out a satisfied sigh. "Ne Sakura-chan a better question is how can I NOT eat all this awesome ramen!" He grinned as he accepted another bowl from the old owner. "Really Sakura-chan you should try it more often! And then you'll see exactly why I eat it so much!"_

_Sakura stared at Naruto with an annoyed look and sighed. "Naruto you have the stupidest explanations for everything you do don't you?"_

_Naruto laughed. "Sorry Sakura-chan! I guess there just really no reason for why I eat so much of it!" He shrugged and began to devour his fourth bowl of ramen._

_Sakura's green eyes watched Naruto eat and her look became affectionate. The top black part of his jacket was covered in little bits of uneaten ramen. She shook her head and reached out with a napkin._

_"I suppose I should try to eat ramen more often...as long as you don't teach me how to make a bowl of ramen magically appear on half a jacket." She laughed as Naruto blinked at her clueless to why she was laughing._

_She quirked an eyebrow as she removed two strands of noodles from Naruto's jacket. Naruto blushed and laughed. "Sorry."_

_"You're hopeless sometimes Naruto." She spoke teasingly as she removed the rest of the noodles._

_Naruto watched her with a blush on his cheeks and a happy grin on his face._

"Sakura-neechan...nee-chan...?" The high-pitched voice of a hyper seven year old brought back Sakura from her memories.

She looked down and smiled at the young Naruto, his head tilted to the side as he looked at her with a weird look.

"Sorry about that Naruto...I was...remembering someone." She leaned on the wall of the Ichiruka as she stared down at the mop of blonde hair.

His eyes shined with curiosity as he jumped in front of her excitedly. "Oooo, is it your boyfriend Sakura-neechan??"

The little Naruto snickered mischievously as Sakura blushed and sputtered out her answer. "Of c-course not you little brat! He's my f-friend that's it! Besides it wasn't a-about him Naruto..."

The mop of blonde hair moved to stand next to her. "Yea yea sure Sakura-neechan!" He grinned at her with mischievous tone still in his voice.

She sighed with agitation and ruffled up his blonde hair. "Ah, Sakura-neechan that hurt!" He gave her a glare.

She laughed and stuck out her tongue. "Serves you right for poking fun at someone Naruto!"

The little Naruto pouted and looked away. "Fine. You win, but I still think you were remembering your boyfriend. Believe it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Naruto immatureness will follow him through his teenage years she concluded as he laughed his head off at her expense.

The laughter seized as a quiet breeze blew through the village. Sakura felt two little hands attach themselves to her skirt as the wind blew up some leaves from the street. Her green eyes closed shut from the leaves and reopened once the breeze stopped. She let out an inaudible gasp as she saw her two anbu guards staring at her with a grocery bag in each of their hands.

She looked down sympathetically at the young Naruto to see him trembling yet a scowl on his face. He was trying to be brave, she could tell. Sakura sighed and patted his head slowly. He looked up with a defiant look on his face. "They don't scare me Sakura-neechan! I'm fine cause they're just big bullies who don't know how to stop being jerks."

Sakura felt a stinging sensation in her eyes, but she would not let the tears fall. Once again she got to see a glimpse of how Naruto's childhood was. And it was hurting far more than she had expected. He was even afraid of the nin in the village...the ones that were made to protect this village and its people. She felt sick in the stomach at the thought that her teammate was still so loyal to a village that caused such fear in him for many of his young years.

"You're right Naruto...but don't mind them, they're with me and they won't do a thing to you while I'm around...I promise." Sakura gave him her best smile as she continued to pat his soft head.

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "So you are that person they found in the woods huh?" Sakura nodded slowly while giggling at the amazement in his eyes. "That's awesome Sakura-neechan! All the kids were saying about a girl being found. I didn't know it was you nee-chan!"

"I suppose it is...now, you get going to your house okay? It's getting late and you got the academy tomorrow don't you?"

His little mouth gaped open and he let go of Sakura's legs and began to run down the street. "I completely forgot! Thanks again Sakura-neechan! I hope I see you again soon! Good night and eat some ramen!" He giggled as he disappeared around a far off corner in the street.

Sakura waved back and sighed when he was out of sight. A cough returned her attention to the two anbu still standing a couple of feet away from her.

She scowled and began to walk again towards the Uchiha compound, her apartment just a couple of feet before the entrance. The two quickly caught up to her and slowly followed her, waiting for an opportunity to discuss with her why she spoke with...'him'.

Before the dog mask could speak, Sakura stopped him when she outstretched her hand and she turned to look at them with a sad and tired look.

"I know I disobeyed and left the spot where you left me, sorry. And thank you for buying me my necessities. Please though..." her green eyes dulled again as she stared at them. "Don't insult or bad-mouth that poor child. I know the circumstances of his birth...and what's inside him...and I won't tolerate your stupid and insensitive words towards an innocent kid like that." Her dulled eyes grew cold and steely as they watched her with their bottomless eyes. "You've been warned...while with me, if so much a scratch or insult is given to Naruto...you will regret it."

The two bowed their answer. Sakura smiled wearily and thanked them softly before continuing their trek towards the apartment.

--

The two anbu made sure everything was tight and secure around Sakura's apartment building as soon as they made sure she was inside with her purchased items. The two jumped off to the next building and let out heavy sighs. The man with the weasel mask removed his mask first to reveal tired onyx eyes. The other chuckled through his mask before removing it. A set of mixed eyes were revealed.

"Tired Itachi-kun?" Kakashi asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You could say that. I would have never guessed that girl my little brother and I found would be so much trouble. She even spoke with the Uzumaki boy as if she knew him."

"Maybe she did. After all, if what she says is true then she might have met Naruto through the academy and befriended him there." Kakashi spoke logically as he sat down at the edge of the building.

"Well whatever the case, I hope this little fact won't expose her to the villagers before she's had a chance to find a way home."

A half-closed eye stared at Itachi. "You really don't think the villagers will still consider anyone a traitor for talking to the kid do you Itachi-kun? It's been more than seven years. Even I've forgiven."

Itachi sighed as he stared at the half-moon in the sky. "Quite frankly, it's possible. Our people are known to hold grudges, and if the monster that caused it can't be here to have the grudge, they'll go for the next thing which is the Uzumaki kid."

Kakashi combed through his silver hair. "Looks like we're going to have a rough time with this Sakura girl then. She was protective of the kid earlier. If that's any clue, we'll be defending her from a couple of angry villagers."

Itachi let a smile form on his face at the thought. "It seems that way...let's hope it won't have to end that way though. Whether she interacts with the boy again or not."

Silence returns between the two anbu as they stare at the sky. The troubling events that occurred still fresh in their minds. Taking care of a fifteen year old girl from the future, and figuring out her connection to the boy who holds the nine-tailed fox. Yep, they had their hands full.

"Nice moon we got tonight, don't ya think Itachi-kun."

"Seems that way..."

* * *

**Hope no one is confused with this chapter. Re-editing is definitely a possibility so that might fix it if you end up lost.**

**Please review, because your opinion matters to this sleep-deprived girl. lol.**

**End**


	6. Chapter 5: Truth of the Matter

**I know...this chapter is over a month late. I have no excuse, I apologize for my lack of organization. You see I figured out I have some major loop holes in my later chapters, so I had to redo chapters five, six, and seven. So now you should be getting the better version, not the one I was planning on adding. Thank god, for me anyway.**

**This chapter's pretty long and introduces more of the plot antagonist-wise, as in the obstacle in Sakura's way. You won't meet the horrible villains themselves till chapter seven. The Uchihas make an appearance, and they have a purpose trust me, I just can't tell you what it is. :P**

**Warning now, I am not a narutard...though people have accused me of being one (go figure). So my knowledge of jutsus, and clans from the past and current are going to come straight from the internet. If you have any suggestions of where I can get good info on Naruto's history of jutsus and such you can PM me, or just tell me in a review. Besides that, a lot of my info may be inaccurate so I say another apology now. :)**

**That's it! Enjoy chapter five! Once I make sure I have no more loop holes in my story, I'll post up chapter six. Ah, and Thank You Very Much for the kind reviews you've all written me. It means a lot that you find my story original. Never considered it one lol. **

**Disclaimer: This wonderful Naruto isn't mine, but it is Kishimoto-sama's. **

_"The past is our definition. We may strive, with good reason,  
to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it,  
but we will escape it only by adding something better to it."  
-Wendell Berry _

* * *

This wasn't her home.

The apartment lacked the feeling of familiarity she was always used to feeling back in her time.

The room was furnished appropriately and she had everything she needed to have a normal life.

It was the apartment she needed, but not wanted.

She never realized that the lack of warmth in the building would affect her so much.

This wasn't her home, but it would have to do. She would have to accept what she got and keep her complaints to herself.

Sakura removed the wet towel from her face to view the plain white ceiling of her three-room apartment. She stretched her legs across the large brown couch she was laying on and yawned lazily. Her green eyes still held the dullness from the day before. She let a waft of air escape her lips to push back the slightly wet pink bangs across her face.

The feeling of homesickness had sunk deeper into her heart the moment she entered the apartment and let her body collapse on the cool bed. She had slept that entire night and hadn't woken up till just about an hour ago.

The bags her guards had bought her were still laying neatly by the corner where she had left them the night before. The folders that held her new life and the documents she would need to begin her journey to her own time were scattered across the small mahogany table next to her couch.

Everything was going as it should be. She had all she needed to begin her investigation, guards that would make sure no one would find out her secret, the Hokage and council were for the moment on her side, and she had the materials to live the normal life she would fake having while staying here.

Still that homesickness made it all seem so unreal, so...untrue.

The apartment only served to remind her of what she had lost and might not possibly gain again. The food neatly stacked in the fridge only reminded her of the clutter her mother kept theirs. The smell of the clean and recently washed air in the apartment served to remind her of the lack of that distinct smell of home she always caught as she returned home from a mission. And the silent sounds of the apartment as she walked out of the shower, reminded her of the lack of Naruto.

Her dull green eyes twitched slightly as her thoughts wandered to her blonde friend. God she missed that knuckle-headed idiot. She never expected it. To miss him so much. He was always there, always by her side, and now that he wasn't...and the feeling of complete isolation overwhelming her in this tiny apartment, she realized how much he had become part of who she was.

Naruto, was the loud part of her life that suddenly went silent.

She grunted quietly and placed the towel back on her face. She shouldn't be thinking of him. She had no time to evaluate over things she rather not mention out or in her head. Besides, she might not even be able to see him again if she kept mopping around the apartment like a lost and injured puppy.

Even if that was exactly how she felt.

She heaved herself out of the couch and stretched out her entire body. The bones cracking from one joint to another. Her eyes remained dulled as she walked over to the fridge to see if they had supplied her with some juice.

Sakura cringed as her feet touched the cold surface of the kitchen tiles. She was never going to get used to this.

Her green eyes darted towards the door as she heard a quiet knock. She blinked in curiosity. Who would come visit her this early?

Taking out a small carton of apple juice she closed the small fridge door and walked over to answer the front door. Her muscles tensed as she neared though, and she stopped midway to opening the door.

Her arm twitched slightly as her gaze turned intense. Her green eyes studied the door carefully and she made herself relax.

She didn't know exactly who it was, but the aura seemed familiar. Way too familiar.

"An Uchiha." her lips silently mouthed out as her hand clasped the door tightly.

'There's three of them. The one that knocked...he feels familiar.' She held her breath as she opened the door slowly.

Her eyes went wide. A tall man with dark eyes and hair stared back at her with an indifferent but polite stare. His mouth seemingly stuck in a permanent frown. His clothes held the sign of the Uchiha. Behind him stood a woman and a young boy. Her appearance caught Sakura's attention. She had the same color of hair as Sasuke, her eyes were dark but held a lot more kindness in them than the man. Her dark dress shifted as the boy moved to stand next to her instead of behind her. She smiled sweetly at her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. The woman looked like Sasuke, she was his mother. Then...Sakura looked down and made eye contact with the young boy. His own dark eyes studied her as well. She released an agitated breath.

The hairstyle and the scowl that was starting to form on the boy's face. Yes, he was definitely Sasuke.

Sakura removed the towel from her shoulders and began to open the juice carton slowly. Her green eyes never leaving the three Uchihas. Her own face was calm and stoic, a small smile on her face.

She took a small sip and placed the carton on the small white table next to the door. She bowed slightly and spoke first. "Forgive my rudeness, but my I ask why the head of the Uchiha clan and his family has come to visit a newcomer such as me?"

Her tone was calm and even, but the man's eyes darkened upon realizing the slight edge it held. He coughed and bowed back, the woman and Sasuke soon followed.

"We came here by orders of Hokage-sama and the council. They wanted us to get better acquainted with the young girl that will be under our clan's watch until she's done with her...long-term mission." The man's tone became harder as he mentioned the mission.

Sakura chose to ignore it and smiled sweetly. "I see. Then please, come in." she opened the door all the way and bowed again to allow them to enter. The man nodded stiffly and entered the apartment. The woman followed. Sakura looked down to see the young Sasuke giving her the deepest scowl she's ever seen him make.

She would have smiled and remembered the many times she's seen that scowl on Sasuke and how cute she thought he was, but...he had made her bitter. His face brought no feelings to her anymore. At least, not the face of hate and anger that he always possessed.

Her green eyes studied the young boy disinterestedly and then she yawned and smiled. "Your mother and father are already inside. It's rude to keep your parents waiting."

The boy blushed and hurriedly entered. She closed the door gently behind her and let out a shaky breath. Naruto was easy to deal with. His younger self was still as goofy and care-free as he was in her time. She was used to his calming presence and his ever present smile. Sasuke...was a whole different case. Years of separation has cost Sakura dearly.

Her eyes studied the back of the young boy's head. She felt uncomfortable being around him. She was also afraid, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach at the mere sight of Sasuke has left her. She didn't blush when she saw him. All she felt was pity and regret.

She rubbed the back of her head in dismay. Now was not the time to think about Sasuke either. For now, he wasn't important enough for her thoughts.

She popped her shoulder before walking over to sit across from the Uchiha family. The chair she sat on was cushioned, but it might as well have been made of pure steel. The stares she was receiving from the man was causing her to start fidgeting in her seat.

'I see where Sasuke got his signature glare from.' Sakura thought bitterly as she tried to avoid making direct contact with the man.

"I never got your names?" Sakura asked as she let her eyes focus on the woman.

"You may call me Fugaku if you like, my wife is Mikoto, and that is my youngest son, Sasuke." his tone was formal as he pointed to each of the mentioned people.

Sakura nodded and smiled again as the woman nodded at her. The young Sasuke no longer had the scowl on his face, but he remained studying her.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Sakura Hasashi." her fidgeting stopped and her face regained it's cool demeanor.

"Hasashi-san, I hope our visit wasn't abrupt. You see this is the only time my husband had to visit you. He's very busy today." Mikoto spoke to her in a quiet tone and held her head in the true position of a matriarch of a noble clan.

Sakura shook her head and dismissed the thought. "Don't worry Uchiha-sama. I understand that the both of you are very busy and with this added duty to your clan to watch over me finding any available time can be challenging."

"So the elders have already mentioned our clan's role to you Miss Hasashi?" Fugaku asked suspiciously.

Sakura shook her head again. 'No, but the fact that I'm in an isolated apartment away from the normal citizens of Konoha and placed near the entrance of one of the strong noble clans of the village, well it was a bit obvious."

Fugaku nodded his agreement and let his shoulders relax a bit. "I see. Well then, our visit will be shorter than expected."

"Which is best I suppose. I would rather avoid as much contact with you and your clan as much as possible." Sakura mentally scolded herself at the tone of bitterness she let sound in her voice as she spoke.

This caught both Mikoto's and Fugaku's attentions. "Do you have a problem with the Uchiha clan Miss Hasashi?"

Three sets of black eyes stared at her patiently, each staring at her with a different emotion. Sakura smiled bitterly, but hid it under her now dry bangs.

"No, not at all. But you see...I used to be naïve...or at least, from what I remember. Avoiding contact with anyone until I finish my business here...would be best. Making bonds, would be too much trouble."

The Uchiha couple stared at each other with mixed emotions over Sakura's words. Mikoto nodded at her husband and gave Sakura a sympathetic look. The young Sasuke stared at Sakura in surprise, the feeling he's heard those words before in some distant time connecting deep in his young mind.

"I'll push no further then. Hokage-sama warned us of your delicate condition. Your memories have been nearly wiped out, and you're simply seeking answers. Understandable for anyone to follow." though his face remained stoic and blank, his tone showed sympathy for her words.

"Forgive us if we've been a bit too direct with you so far Hisashi-san." Mikoto smiled at her again causing Sakura to look away.

Her dulled green eyes intensified as she looked at her hands. 'I knew it. Being around the Uchihas was a mistake. I should have told the elders to move me somewhere else. Mikoto-sama looks so much like Sasuke...and her smile...it hurts. Sasuke never smiled like that, and to even imagine him smiling like...'

She blinked away her tears and tried to suppress her small gasps of breath. 'Pull yourself together Sakura! You have no time to cry over past mistakes that can't be undone. You're staring at people that will soon be dead, you're hearing about a clan that soon will be extinct, you're lying to people you've never had the privilege to meet, and you're staring at a young boy you fell madly in love with...and who broke your young heart for the sake of revenge. Sakura you're pathetic.'

"Hisashi-san?" A concerned voice broke Sakura's train of thought as she looked up to stare at the three gazes of the Uchiha family. Mikoto showing the clear sign of worry in her expression.

"I'm sorry. I...umm dazed off there a bit. You're not being direct, you have every right. Please don't apologize."Sakura nodded reassuringly.

"You seem very unstable Miss Hisashi, I'm beginning to wonder if it was wise for Hokage-sama to have released you from the hospital." Fugaku ignored the small scowl his wife gave him as he spoke and gave his full attention to the pink-haired girl in front of him.

"I suppose to someone who's never had the unfortunate opportunity to wake up in the middle of a hospital room and not remember what happened, then be told by leaders of a village you should remember as home that you lost your memory and you need to get it back or they could charge you as a s-class criminal, it would seem unwise wouldn't it?" Sakura mused innocently as she watched Fugaku glare at her.

"I apologize for the statement then Miss Hisashi. I'll get to matter at hand then, so we could all move on with our lives." His tone was rushed and agitated, which caused Sakura to suppress a laugh.

"By all means then Fugaku-sama."

"You're being watched over by two Anbu guards, one of them being my oldest son, Itachi." Fugaku ignored the twitch Sakura's eye made at the mention of Itachi's name. "But him and his partner won't be able to watch you at all times, especially when you intend to stay at this apartment for most of your time. Our military police will take over from them if the occasion arises. They'll be working in rotations Miss Hisashi. You won't see them and will only appear if you need help or if you cause something. That something being bad of course."

She nodded, allowing him to continue. " We don't want to alarm you in anyway, so please if you have any complaints over the plan we have set to keep you under our watch state them now." Fugaku's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke. "You won't have the chance again Miss Hisashi, I'm an incredibly busy man."

Sakura stared dully at him and nearly drawled out her reply. "No, these arrangements suit me fine. I don't plan on staying here for long after all. Besides it sounds as if you and your clan have planned this out throughly, who am I to question a clan known for its high intelligence when it comes to espionage." She smiled genuinely at the group of Uchihas, though she made gagging noises inside her mind.

She wasn't surprised to see Fugaku's face light up. Uchiha men and their stupid egotistical pride. She resisted the urge to smirk at her inner comment.

"I see you've heard of the Uchiha clan's many attributes to the village." Fugaku spoke proudly.

"Of course. Memory or not, The Uchiha clan is very well known in the Fire country. Even I've heard of it." Sakura humbly noted.

"Hmm. Well from your previous statements, it seems my earlier opinion of you was wrong Miss Hisashi. We'll be having no trouble from you at all." Sakura held back from rolling her eyes at the confident tone Fugaku was speaking in.

'Yep, give their ego a little boost and they respect you like an ally.' Sakura almost wanted to shake her head at how easy it was to convince an Uchiha. "I'm happy to hear that."

"If it's not too much trouble Fugaku, perhaps Hisashi-san can join me and some of the other women during the afternoons? I can expect for someone so young as her to be lonely living in these apartments." Mikoto placed her hand gently on her husband's lap as she smiled at Sakura.

"I see no issue in that. It might be more convenient in the long run. Is that all right with you Miss Hisashi?"

Sakura nodded her approval. "Of course, though I can't promise to be able to join you every afternoon." Both women laughed comfortably.

Sakura's green eyes wandered over to the small Sasuke, who kept giving her hard glares when he thought she wasn't looking. She returned her attention to Mikoto and as politely as she could asked. "I know this is a sudden change in subject, but shouldn't your little boy be in the academy right now?"

Mikoto patted Sasuke's head softly and giggled at the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "He would be, but he woke up with a fever this morning and I didn't want to take a chance of him getting more sick. He has been over doing his training lately."

Sasuke pouted at his mother's words and turned his head to look out the window.

"You said his name was Sasuke..." Sakura asked, trying to sound clueless of his identity as best she could. "He's the little boy that found me along with Itachi-san correct?"

Both parents nodded, a look of pride in their eyes. "He was the one that found you actually, he went to look for his brother shortly after." Mikoto added.

"Thank you very much...Sasuke-san..." She cringed at the sound of his name on her lips. "I might not be here if you hadn't found me."

His dark eyes widened at her words as he turned to look at her. Sakura was surprised to see him blush again as he mumbled out a 'It was nothing.'

Fugaku seeming to have ignored the past five minutes as he stood up from the couch and directed his wife and son to do the same. Sakura stood up as well, the content yet blank look placed back on her face.

"This visit was not as unnecessary as I thought. I am glad we have smoothed out the rough edges of our clan's duties while you are here in our presence. We'll be checking in from time to time."

"Understood Fugaku-sama. Hopefully everything will work out for the best in both our situations." Sakura smiled as she opened the door to show them out.

Fugaku nodded as he exited the apartment. "Indeed, until the next time Miss Hisashi."

Mikoto extended out her hand for Sakura to shake it. "I hope to hear from you soon Hisashi-san. It'd be nice to have more company over."

"Yes, of course."

"Sasuke, say goodbye to Hisashi-san." Mikoto requested to the small boy.

The scowl Sakura's known since her childhood now present on his face, the young Sasuke mumbles something but nods to his mother. "Have a nice day...Miss Hisashi."

Sakura nodded at the young boy rigidly, trying to suppress the urge to slam the door in his face. She watched the three Uchiha leave towards the entrance of the Uchiha compound, which she now realized she had a 'wonderful' view of from her front porch. She grunted as she closed the door behind her roughly. The visit was both not expected and not a welcoming sight for her so early into the day. She let herself fall on the couch as she stared up at the ceiling of her apartment again.

The elders have thought this through far more than she had anticipated from them. She stretched out her legs and pulled her bangs back over her head. She supposed though, it would help settle their uncertainties over her and her situation and help her out in the long run. 'The Uchiha clan will be a thorn on my side, but if I keep my business as quiet as possible they won't even have the need to grow suspicious. Sakura, you just gotta deal your cards right and you'll be out of this hell hole in no time.'

Something fell on the floor, causing Sakura to look down. Her green eyes shined lightly as she spotted the scattered photos and papers from the folder she was given the previous day. She moved onto her side and reached out for the folder. Her eyes scanned over the materials swiftly. She let a serene look overtake her as she trailed a finger down one of the photos of the cave she heard about the day before.

"This is my way home, I just know it." She shut the folder tightly and placed back on the table.

Sakura stood up and began to walk towards her bedroom. "I think my best shot right now is to head for the library." She stared at herself in the mirror in her room and grimaced. "...After I change and fix my hair of course."

--

"Itachi-kun, please tell me you didn't lose her..." his calm voice was starting to get on the Uchiha prodigy's nerves. He might not be trying to mock him, but Kakashi's laid back tone of voice almost made the current situation worse.

"No." was his single-word answer.

"Are you sure Itachi-kun? You seem to be increasing your pace." The dog mask speaking to him nodded as he caught up to him.

Itachi swore under his mask and jumped on a high ledge overlooking the busiest part of Konoha. "My pace has been the same since we left the apartments Kakashi-san, you're just slowing down."

"Whoah, I'm not that old yet Itachi-kun. You shouldn't be so mean." Kakashi landed next to him and feigned hurt feelings.

Ignoring his childish behavior, Itachi scanned the marketplace below to see if he could catch the bright pink color of their charge. He scowled. Not even a trace.

"This would be easier if she had regained all her so-called chakra back wouldn't it?" Kakashi pointed out as he leaned on his ankles looking down at the marketplace as well.

The Uchiha simply nodded, and kept his search for the young girl. His partner failed to see the growing anger in his eyes. Their charge was growing more irresponsible by the day. How dare she leave without waiting for them to show up and escort her. Leaving a note for them to wait for her back at the apartments. The nerve of that girl.

'Itachi-san, Kakashi-san, had to run some errands be back soon. -insert happy bunny face- Don't go running off! And don't worry I'll be fine, promise! Sakura.'

Itachi crumbled the note in his hands. His body beginning to tremble with his growing agitation. Kakashi stared at his partner with one lazy eye and shrugged as he looked back down at the people below.

"We should find her soon, Hokage-sama will not be pleased to hear that a girl with highly advanced ninja skills is roaming about Konoha unprotected." Itachi worded out slowly and disappeared in puff of smoke.

Kakashi sighed again, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, yea." he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The two Anbu members jumped from one building to another, scanning over diligently to each area hoping to find their charge. And hour passed with no sign of her. They had practically searched the entire first half of the village.

Kakashi stared down at the local ramen shop as he stopped over a lamp post. His partner was on the other side.

"She must have some pretty good hide-and-seek skills huh Itachi-kun?" Kakashi spoke in a half-humored tone.

Itachi disappeared onto the next building. Kakashi sighed and followed after him. "Yep, he's mad."

Another hour passed and still they found nothing. Even Kakashi had begun to grow nervous of their lack of finding their charge. 'You'd figured with a girl with bright hair and bright eyes...and bright everything, she would be easier to find than this.'

Both of them stopped over a building above a secluded shop district in Konoha. Kakashi took this chance to remove his dog mask and wipe away the sweat that had formed from the afternoon heat. Itachi remained still as he watched below him for any sign of Sakura.

Both turned to look at the far end of the street where a young girl exited. Her green eyes automatically spotted them, even at their secluded spot on the abandoned building. Her eyes lightened up and she began to run towards them, two bags in her hands.

Both nodded at each other and jumped down to meet her half-way. She grinned as she stopped in front of them. Her black boots dusty from the walking she had been doing. Her pink hair was tied back in a bun and she was wearing the same outfit from the day before.

"Hey guys! I figured you'd find me eventually, just thought I'd save you the trouble by telling you where I was going." she pointed at her bags with her free hand and smiled. "See? Shopping."

Itachi resisted the urge to choke this girl who was causing him to lose the immense amount of patience he thought he had. He removed his mask and released a heavy sigh.

"Sakura-san. Please do not go running off on errands on your own again. You know of your condition, and even if you were to gain back your full chakra you're not allowed to use it."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Itachi's tone. Was he...scolding her? "Hai Hai. Sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a deal, it was just shopping. Some more clothing, a couple more items for the apartment, and some snacks." she looked inside her bags to prove her point.

"Yea, we know it's not a big deal Sakura, but Mr. Tight and Efficient here is just telling you our orders. We gotta be near you at all times. Even if it's just shopping." Sakura smiled at the nickname Kakashi-sensei gave to Itachi, who seemed to not enjoy it as much.

Coughing, Itachi returned the conversation back in line. "Kakashi-san, though poor choice of wording, is correct. We're glad nothing happened to you while we were searching for you, but from now on wait for us to arrive at your apartment Sakura-san."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and nodded. "Whatever you say. Anyways though, any of you know what time it is?" she asked nonchalantly as she continued her walk down the street.

"About four thirty, why do you ask." Kakashi stated as he caught up to walk next to her.

"I need to go to the library." was her simple reply as she turned the corner to head towards her destination.

Kakashi stopped and waited for Itachi to catch up. He raised an eyebrow and whispered. "The library? What normal teenage girl goes to the library for?"

Itachi scoffed and continued to follow after the small figure ahead of them. "You're forgetting that she's not a normal girl Kakashi-san. She has no memories, is a kunoichi who for the moment has lost her abilities due to chakra depletion, and she's as vulgar and daring as any normal young boy."

Kakshi stopped the laugh that threatened to erupt from his mouth as he followed in step with Itachi. "Guess that means you don't like the girl huh?"

"It's not that. She simply irks me. There's something about her that just rubs me the wrong way." Itachi placed his mask back on and stared through the holes at the girl several feet in front of him.

'I'm not surprised Kakashi hasn't noticed. But..." his eyes narrowed as Sakura's face came in view as she turned another corner. "Those shops we located her in only sell ninja weaponry, why would she go there yet claim she has other purchased items in her bags?'

Sakura tensed as she felt an icy stare aimed at her. She ignored it though as she kept on walking. She knew who it was. Itachi. The hand holding her bags tightened as she spots the library roof in the distance. 'He's probably already suspicious, but as long as I let the shopping matter drop...he shouldn't question me.'

Her eyes fall on the small opened gap of one of her shopping bags, where the glint of a kunai shines with the light of the sun. She smiles softly. 'They took away all my weapons, the least they could do is let me get my own.'

"Sakura."

"Yes, Kakashi-sen...I mean...Kakashi-san?"

Sakura laughs nervously as her future sensei raises his eyebrow as he walks up to her still form.

"Umm, right. I was going to ask you why you need to go to the library?"

Her green eyes stare at the dog mask being securely put back on her sensei's face, she then replies. "Oh, simple. I have the folder with the information the elders gave me about the clan that performed the first time-jutsu and of the cave the Konoha nin found. I need some materials from the library before I can begin sorting through them."

"Oh." Kakashi laughed heartedly as he turned to face his partner. "Looks like you were right Itachi-kun. That's why she needed to go."

Both of them heard the Uchiha grumble under his mask before passing them both. Sakura blinked and stared up at the mask of her teacher.

"Is he brooding?" She asked.

Kakashi shrugged and indicated for her to keep walking. "Beats me. Itachi-kun's a pretty mysterious fellow to understand. You just gotta roll along with whatever mood he seems to be in, and hope you don't get your head bitten off in the process."

Sakura nodded slowly and stared at the long black ponytail swaying with the young man's movements. She felt a heavy weight on her shoulder and looked up to see a grin appearing from the opened corner of the dog mask.

"Don't tell me you got a crush on Itachi-kun now too?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged off Kakashi's hand. "Please, I'm done with dark brooding men who have hidden agenda. They bring nothing but trouble." she mumbled.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked as he placed his mask back on correctly.

"Nothing at all." Sakura answered happily.

The three stopped at the entrance of the library. Sakura reached inside one of her bags and took out the folders. She turned to face her two Anbu guards.

"Will you come inside with me, or do you two prefer to wait outside instead?" Sakura's question was innocent enough, but she noticed the tense appearance Itachi and Kakashi had as she spoke.

She turned around and felt her eyes nearly pop out from her sockets. Numerous amounts of girls were by the entrance of the library, heart-shaped eyes on all their faces. Sakura could feel a sweat drop roll down the side of her face.

"Guess you two are more popular than I thought." She couldn't help giving them sympathy as they latched onto her as one of the girls shouted out Itachi's name. 'I'm surprised they know who they are even through their masks.'

Sakura eyed the girls with mixed feelings. ' Was I really like this with Sasuke? Gods...I was terrible!'

"I guess that means you're coming with me then?" they both nodded quickly and tightened their grip on her arm.

'Right, Kakashi-sensei and the infamous Itachi Uchiha...afraid of fan girls...now I've seen everything.'

The girls immediately shushed as they spotted the two Anbu holding a young, and very attractive pink-haired girl by the arms. Their eyes narrowed in challenge as Sakura grasped the handle of the door. She sighed in frustration. 'I don't have time for this, I need to study and concentrate on finding a way home.'

She smirked as an idea struck her. 'Let's see if I have enough chakra for this.' Sakura focused her green eyes on the handle of the library door, and tightened her grip on it. Within seconds she pulled against it causing it to snap in two and separate from the door.

The girls and her two guards both gaped at her as she looked at the broken handle in mock surprise. "Oh, my. Looks like I broke it...I hope no one finds out that I tend to break things when I'm agitated."

She giggled cutely at the girls as she waved the broken handle piece at them. The girls stared at her wide-eyed and began to rapidly disperse.

Sakura whistled as the last of the girls left, and entered the silent library. Two stunned Anbu guards following slowly behind. She looked around the tall and large shelves, trying to spot a good place to sit down and search for her required books. Her eyes caught a far off table, secluded from all the others, and close to many of the old archives and books. She slightly skipped over and placed her bags down.

She turned to look at her guards with a happy grin. "Don't mention it boys. Though I'm surprised fan girls can easily track you guys down...obsessed I tell ya."

Kakashi looked around before removing his mask again. "Yea, that was a big help, but..."

Itachi removed his own mask, and stared at her with raised eyebrows. "How did you do that? I thought you didn't have enough chakra."

Sakura dismissed the question with a hand and began to walk towards a shelf. "I don't, but that handle was nothing. You should see me in full strength."

Kakashi sighed and plopped himself in a chair. "Yea, I'm just gonna let that go. 'Cause I DON'T want to know what you do in full strength."

Sakura smiled and disappeared down an aisle of thick books. Itachi leaned against a wall and removed his mask. Kakashi nodded and took out his orange book and began to read.

"Must you read that in here Kakashi-san?"

"It's a library isn't it? Besides we're not actually in danger of being attacked in here, so just relax Itachi-kun. Stop brooding." Kakashi grinned at his partner, who grunted his reply and returned his attention to the books in front of him.

"Being your partner is giving me headaches."

--

Two quiet and uneventful hours pass by. Itachi had finally chosen to sit down and read a scroll he was carrying with him. Kakashi had finished his book and was starting from the beginning...again. Sakura had only appeared twice to drop off some book she found, but refused to let them see the titles, saying it was her 'personal business.'

Itachi was about to suggest going to Sakura and telling her it was time to leave, when both Anbu caught sight of a messenger hawk pecking at the window next to them. Sakura peered at them through the huge stack of books she was checking through.

Itachi placed his scroll back in his pouch and went over to the window. He opened it and carefully removed the message from the hawk's leg. It cawed at him and then swooped up to return to his post. Itachi closed the window and went over to Kakashi to let him read the message as well.

Kakashi chuckled as he shook his head. "Guess this is a big job Hokage-sama couldn't let just the newbies handle huh?"

Itachi looked over the message again and nodded. "Yes I believe so, otherwise he wouldn't be sending us these orders."

"Then you two guys should go already. Standing there isn't going to get the job done any sooner will it?" her teasing voice echoes in the empty library.

She popped up from the other end of the library carrying three more books in her hands. She smiled at them as she placed them on top of the three other books she had collected.

"But, Sakura-san..." Itachi protested.

"I'll be fine. It's only six forty-five. The sun is just barely going down, plenty of time for me to get back to my apartment. Besides, you said it yourself, the Hokage gave you the orders. Which means he thinks I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

Kakashi rose from his chair and began to place the mask back on his face. "The little lady's right Itachi-kun. Let's finish our orders so we can come back and make sure the apartment perimeter is safe for her tonight."

Though he still seemed reluctant for some reason, Itachi nodded and placed his own mask back on. "Very well. We'll be heading off now. Head straight home after you leave Sakura-san. Kakashi and I'll return before midnight."

Sakura nodded as they both opened the window and jumped up towards the closest building and disappeared. She let her shoulders droop as she stared at the pile of book on the table. She placed her hands on her hips and questioned herself.

"I wonder if the library caretaker will give me a bag for these books?"

--

Sakura walked down the still very busy streets of Konoha, three bags in her hand. A content smile was on her face as she swayed them back and forth. The lady in the library had been kind enough to give her a bag to carry her six books, and even offered her a reserved table if she ever needed to come by and study. Her green eyes stared at the familiar food stands and shops she's seen for almost her entire life. Yep, nothing could ruin her mood now. Her two guards were off doing a mission, giving her more liberty to do what she wished, and the books she found were wonderful. All about past jutsus, and clans formed even before Konoha was founded. If she could find her answer, it would be through these books. She didn't spent two hours in there for nothing.

She stopped walking when a familiar street caught her attention. Her face softened considerably as she stared at the empty road. This was the path all the students took to get to the academy. Her feet moved on their own as she began to head towards the school. Her heartbeat began to beat rapidly as she got closer.

She had never had a chance to see the old academy since arriving here. Though it really hadn't changed at all, she felt immense nostalgia just being near it. She stopped in front of the closed gate and placed her hand on the top of the metal. Her eyes stared at every inch of the building, marveling at how majestic it kind of looked as the sunset's orange glow touched it. She put her bags down, and placed her two arms on the gate, leaning her head against them.

Her green eyes dulled a bit as she let the sight of the academy take her to another memory that seemed suddenly so far away.

_"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei wants to wait until tomorrow for us to leave. His choice of dates are really ticking me off." Sakura mumbled to herself as she walked next to her rather unusually quiet blonde teammate._

_"Yea." was all he replied._

_Sakura stopped her rant and looked over at Naruto. He wasn't even looking at her, but at what was to the right of them. His sandals scrapped against the ground as he stopped, she stopped with him. Cerulean and green eyes stared at the empty playground of the ninja academy._

_"Naruto?" Sakura quietly asked, her eyebrows knotted in worry._

_Naruto didn't reply at first, his eyes seeming to stare at every inch of the old building. He leaned forward on the metal gate and motioned for Sakura to do the same. She complied and leaned forward next to him. Her eyes drifted over the empty grounds._

_"Is something wrong Naruto?" She asked as she rocked back and forth against the gate, her eyes now drifting over to his blank stare._

_He shook his head and smiled softly, gently. "No. I just wanted to see this place. I mean this where I met all my friends, where I met Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. I met you here Sakura-chan." He grinned at her as he said that, earning him a playful shove from the pink-haired girl. "I met Sasuke here too. We...all three of us became a team in that building. Our bonds started on this playground."_

_Sakura looked down at the dusty ground sadly, but she smiled. He was right. This is where they all became a team. A family. As strange as they were._

_"I just wanted to see this place again. In case...something happens." his voice didn't have its usual spark. It didn't sound immature or hyper. It didn't sound silly or goofy. It sounded serious and mature, uncertain on how things would turn out._

_Her green eyes stared at him with fright. She was scared. She wasn't used to this Naruto. This Naruto who seemed doubtful of his abilities, who seemed afraid of his failure on their next mission._

_She faced forward again as he turned to look at her. She knew his eyes would be clouded with troubled thoughts he didn't want to share with her. She grimaced as she heard the hollow and empty attempt of a laugh._

_"I'm sure we will though, but just in case right?" He laughed again, rubbing the back of his blonde head. "We'll back though Sakura-chan! I promised we'd bring him back remember? We'll be back...bel..."_

_"Stop it." She said through gritted teeth._

_"S-Sakura-chan?" He asked nervously, she was mad._

_"Don't say Believe it...when it sounds so empty...and so false." She pleaded quietly, the breeze blowing her hair and covering her face._

_Naruto's cerulean eyes widened at her implication, but he smiled sadly and nodded. "Sorry." his voice croaked._

_Her hand slid over his and she smiled. "It's okay. We'll both come back here...and I'll swing you on the tire swing when we do. Promise"_

_Naruto stared at her in surprise at her offer. A small blush covered his whiskered cheeks as he smiled back. "Yea, but only if you let me swing you first."_

A tear fell from her eye and landed on her trembling hand. Such a wonderful memory. She would have enjoyed it more, but...the next day...she disappeared from that world through a time jutsu and landed here. If she had known what was going to happen to her, maybe...she would have spent more time with him. Comforted more than she did.

She wiped away her tears and breathed in deeply. 'I have no time for this, no time.'

She smiled as she made her way towards a side street that would lead her to her apartment. 'Instead of standing around here moping, I should be going home and start my research. Then I can see him again, and keep our promise to swing each other on the tire swing.'

The lights of the Konoha opened-late shops were once again in her view as she exited the side street and entered another major road. The bags in her hand, she dug into one and took out a bag of chips. In her process of opening her snack, she failed to see the young blonde running towards her, with noodles stuffed in his mouth. She bumped into him harshly and caused him to nearly fall on a post of bananas. Sakura blinked at the small lump she felt against her feet and looked down to see a wide and familiar grin look up at her.

"Naruto! Where did you come from?" She asked confused.

"From Ichiruka's of course nee-chan! Iruka-sensei is treating me to some, and then I saw you from my spot on the benches so I came out here to see you and say hi, but you didn't notice me. So then I bumped into you and nearly knocked down those bananas!" he laughed at her giggling as he portrayed the events with his hands.

"Sorry about that, I was opening some chips." she pointed to the object in question and popped a chip into her mouth.

"Eating chips for a living isn't healthy nee-chan, you should eat some more ramen!" the young Naruto exclaimed as they both began to walk towards the ramen stand.

She nodded. "I will, but not tonight. I have some important business to take care of." she replaced her happy smile with one of a business-like frown.

Naruto gaped at her then frowned. "So...you'll be too busy tomorrow too nee-chan?"

Sakura stared at the mess of blonde hair sadly and ruffled his hair playfully. "I'll tell ya what? Tomorrow I'll take you out to ramen myself, and next week I'll pick you up from the academy so you can show me around Konoha."

Sakura resisted the urge to laugh as his face brightened up immediately at her words. He grabbed her hand and yanked on it excitedly. "Ya promise nee-chan?? You'll really go pick me up at the academy and eat ramen with me??"

She nodded and placed her finger on her lips, making a shush sound. "But that's between you and me, okay? Secrets between a girl and a boy." She winked at him as he blushed.

"Right right! Secret! I won't tell a soul Sakura-neechan, believe it!"

She waved him goodbye as he disappeared behind the thick curtains of the Ichiruka and continued on her way. She shook her head in amusement at how much Naruto hadn't changed.

She never noticed the gaze of a certain chuunin sitting next to Naruto. His eyes following her, suspicions already forming in his head.

--

Sakura dropped her bags on the floor of her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She was tired already and it had only been two days since her release from the hospital. She had many more obstacles to deal with and many more puzzles to break. Things were going for her, and others against her.

She turned over to face the slowly rotating ceiling fan in her room. Her green eyes glazed over. She knew the Third Hokage would eventually find out about her decision to stay near Naruto. She couldn't help it though. The feeling of homesickness had driven her nearly insane, and for some reason being near the young version of Naruto made the pain go away. She knew the possible consequences of doing this, the dangers she could put herself and this Naruto into.

She covered her eyes with her arm and frowned. 'I got a bad vibe though. I have to be near Naruto or something could happen to him, I just know it. I felt it.' her fist tightened. 'Someone was watching us from outside those Konoha walls. They know who I am. And I have to protect Naruto. Forgive me Hokage-sama. I have to break our deal.'

Her eyes fell on the covers of the books that laid on the floor in the bag. She had a lot to do tomorrow.

She closed her eyes and let sleep finally claim her.

--

"Those weren't normal ninjas were they Itachi-kun?" A solemn voice whispered from the rooftop of Sakura's apartment.

"No. They knew far too much about us to be normal. It was almost as if they knew the future. The moves we would make, new moves neither of us had used in battle." the troubled baritone voice of the Uchiha answered.

"What's worse is that they escaped. Not the first time that's happened to me, but it's rare. If they could get away from the two of us Itachi-kun..." he left the unfinished part speak for itself.

Itachi stared at the window where their charge was already asleep. His eyes still in his Sharingan form narrowed. "I know...and they're after her."

Kakashi removed his mask abruptly and stared at his partner wide-eyed. "You're joking right? How could you possibly come up with a conclusion like that?"

Itachi glared at the night sky as his red eyes slowly faded to black. "Because, the Hokage thinks the same thing."

Kakashi stumbled back onto the edge of the roof and let his long legs dangle. "Poor kid. She's just out of the hospital and they're already after her again."

"So you think it's the same group that attacked her before as well?" Itachi asked softly.

Kakashi nodded. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Kakashi-san."

"I know." The silver-haired man sighed. "We have to keep protecting her twice as hard now."

The Uchiha simply nodded.

* * *

**Is it kind of obvious that I like to torture Itachi and Kakashi? lol. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and that it wasn't too long for any of you. Grammar mistakes will be in there cause I lack the patience to look for them. :P**

**End.**


	7. Chapter 6: And You'll See Difficulty

**WARNING: EXTREME INFORMATION OVERLOAD, NOT FOR THE FAINT OF MIND. LOL.**

**As you can see above, this chapter is LONG. And I mean long, it took me three hours to proofread this baby XD. I have to say though, I'm proud of how it came out. **

**You meet the bad guys in this one, so yeah, finally some more info into the plot other than Sakura needing to find a way back to her own time. **

**This chapter also reveals what's going to be causing Sakura some major troubles in order to get back home, besides the bad guys of course lol. And not a lot of how she's getting back home, that won't be until another chapter or so. Not a lot of NaruSaku-ness in this one, unless the young version of Naruto counts, meh. There won't be one until next chapter so I'm looking forward to that one. :)**

**I L-O-V-E-D the reviews I received for last chapter, it made Night-chan all giggly inside :P So thank you all very kindly for those wonderful reviews, it keeps this chick motivated, otherwise this chapter would have been short. Please enjoy and review if you did!**

**Disclaimer: Like I honestly own one of the biggest franchises in Japan? Pfft. **

_"Between the great things we cannot do  
and the small things we will not do,  
the danger is that we shall do nothing."  
-Adolph Monod_

* * *

"Master, you didn't include the fact that this Haruno girl would possess guards once she arrived here into that little plan of yours did you?" A cruel and deep voice echoed throughout a dark and dreary cave.

A set of chuckles resounded throughout the cave at the man's comment before a deeper voice made them seize.

"Enough! We have no time to be mocking me, besides, I left you in charge of making sure that village left her alone after she was transported here..." in the shadows of the cave the man smirked. "It's not my fault your fear of the Uchiha clan's two heirs is still fresh in your mind."

A eerie quiet overwhelms the vicinity of the cave. The first man that had spoken retreats from the dark corners of the cave and reveals his embarrassed and angry expression. His brown eyes flare with the flickering of the candles that barely lit the cave. His deep frown makes him look older than he is, and the headband on his forehead with the crossed out symbol of the rain adds to his age.

He whips around his black haired ponytail and tries to speak calmly to the man he calls master. "Now, Now master. No need to be harsh...I was simply stating a fact." the man he speaks to study him with his dark violet eyes. " We're talking about our current predicament with that Haruno girl. We weren't expecting her to survive that little trip we put her through, let alone find her in the hands of the two top Anbu during this time of Konoha." Both men narrow their eyes at each other. "My small personal matters over what I do and don't enjoy should be kept out of this...don't you agree?"

A grunt is heard and the man with dark violet eyes also makes his shadowed appearance known as he walks into the dim light the candles provide. Both face each other in a seemingly pointless battles of wits. The brown eyed man smirks and shrugs his shoulders in defeat.

"My dear cousin Takehiro. I'm glad we're finally starting to see eye to eye." The violet-eyed man twirled around to stare at the other shadows surrounding him and his cousin. "And that you've shown you have some intelligence."

Takehiro glared at the back of his cousin's head as he spoke, but kept his mouth shut.

"Now that this little outburst of yours has been settled we can get back on track and continue our previous discussion, ne?" The man's condescending tone of voice made the group of nin grow more agitated with their leader, Masahiro Kimura.

The man smirked at them all as he walked around the small semi circle of people. His dark violet eyes shined with aggression to anyone else who was thinking of talking back at him. His brown hair was unruly and seemed covered in mud from the cave he had been staying in with his nin group for the past month. His black clothes held tears and holes from the battle he had previously had.

His group of nin were no better. All had their clothes torn in more than one location and the bandages covering their bodies had grown brown from lack of changing. All their weapons hung behind them in piles of uncleaned metal. It was clear they were more than just agitated at their leader, Masahiro, but at their living conditions as well.

A soft neutral voice spoke out from the small crowd of nin. The petite woman made herself known as she began to speak, her colorless eyes showing her status of blindness.

"Master. As previously stated nearly eighteen hours ago, we proceeded to enter the village of Konoha to infiltrate their hospital, locate and then capture our current interest Sakura Haruno."

Masahiro and the rest of the group nodded at her words. "Yes, Sakura Haruno the medic-nin of the current team seven back in our time." He spoke quickly to allow her to continue.

"After we failed to locate her we proceeded to check the medical files of the hospital, where we discovered her release into the surveillance of the Hokage and the council."

The man nodded again and took out the file the small woman spoke of and shook it in his hand. "After that you and your group headed out to the Hokage tower in hopes of finding out target there."

The woman nodded keeping her unseeing gaze forward. "We tried our best to be unseen, but we did not expect for the Anbu of the Konoha in this time to be so abnormally strong. It appears Konoha's status has lowered in the past eight years."

The nin in the cave grunted their agreement as murmurings began over the current Konoha and the Konoha they now find themselves in.

"It appears that the Anbu known as weasel is an Uchiha. Or more well known to us as the infamous Itachi Uchiha murderer of his entire clan, and s-class criminal in the bingo book. Also part of the group we were considering making an alliance with, the Akastuki." The woman removes a scroll from one of the pouches still attached to her clothes. "We fought them with the information we had of them and managed to escape before being captured. I also managed to snatch this from the dog-mask wearing Anbu."

Masahiro grabs the scroll the small woman hands him. She waits to hear the sound of his hands opening the seal before continuing.

"Our target Sakura Haruno is still under investigation within Konoha walls and is in the watchful eyes of the entire Uchiha clan. Her current location is still unknown, but we do know she's residing somewhere near the Uchiha compound. She's is to be under their care after all. It appears she has managed to earn the trust of the current Hokage, Sarutobi and the council."

Masahiro cringed and eyed the woman. "Even Danzo?"

The blind woman stood still. "Yes."

The group of nin groaned at the newly heard information.

Takehiro turned to look at his aggravated cousin and withheld his smirk. "Looks like the girly had more people skills then we gave her credit for, eh Masahiro?"

"Pardon, but there is one little tid bit of information the scroll provided for us." Both men turned to look at the petite woman still in the same position in front of them.

"It appears she's trying to find a way home Master Masahiro. She still can't seem to recall what happened after you and your elite group performed the time jutsu we all developed."

Masahiro and Takehiro took in this new information with amused grins as they listened on.

"From the scroll in your hand, we've learned that Sakura is going to begin her investigation into returning to her own time in a small cave a group of Anbu discovered some days ago. She also had detailed information on our clan master."

Masahiro rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he let all the woman's words sink in. The group surrounding him watched their leader carefully as he paced slowly back and forth.

"Is that all you know?" He voiced quietly.

The woman flinched at how quiet his voice sounded. "For the time being...I'm afraid so. It appears the council is not taking any chances and have taken extra precautions to make sure no one in the village besides those necessary to Sakura know about her and who she truly is. Time-traveling is still mostly speculation at this time in Konoha. For the council to be helping a girl from a different time period and believing her words...it would cause an uproar among the people here."

Takehiro nodded his agreement and stared at his pensive cousin. "She's right Masahiro. It's likely all the information we have of Sakura right now is all that we're gonna get. Especially if they still have suspicions on her. Anything she does after this point will either be impossible to locate or difficult to obtain without losing serious amounts of nin on our side."

"I know that. Our clan is small as it is, which is why I chose such a dreary and horrible place to hide. No one would suspect of our presence if we go to a place no normal people would inhabit." Masahiro pushed past his cousin as he spoke heading towards the far off entrance to the cave.

"How much does she know?" He directed his question at the blind woman.

"Of our clan master?" He nodded. "She knows that we're the first to have performed a successful time jutsu and that's about it. She's still recovering from the injuries she received fighting you Master. She'll most likely begin her studies over the Kimura clan soon though."

"I see." He stopped in front a lit candle and stared at it.

The group of nin moved around uneasily at the lack of words from their leader. His violet eyes remained fixated on the candle for several minutes before he broke out into a fit of giggles.

Takehiro raised an eyebrow and questioned his cousin's actions. "What the hell's so funny Masahiro?"

The laughing man shook his head and turned around to face his shocked followers. "I find it a bit humorous that Sakura-san is actually hopeful of returning home is all."

Brown eyes glared at the man and spoke. "Is that so? By your confident tone of voice Masahiro I'm guessing you just figured out a plan?"

Said man grinned wickedly at his cousin. "But of course dear cousin of mine. You all have failed to realize that she is our target. I didn't waste more than half my chakra to send her back here just for her to return again as if nothing happened. Once she finds some way to return to her proper time, we'll make sure her plans never take fruition."

Takehiro smirked as he heard the small group begin to chuckle. "Sabotage in other words?"

Masahiro returned the smirk. "Exactly. Make her think she's found a way home, make her believe no one will be able to stop her from returning home, make her walls of suspicions fall one by one until she's bare, then crush them all down in front of her."

The two cousins faced the group of their followers as they all grinned viciously at their leaders. The prospect of more blood being shed to reach their goal exciting them.

"Our clan is small, but our ambitions and dreams are big. We will reach our goals...of becoming the greatest clan in Konoha. The girl will make sure of that." Masahiro's voice boomed out across the small cave.

"We'll wait for our next move carefully. Our next huge step won't be made until she's found the method of returning back to her time." Takehiro shouted out as well. His brown eyes gleamed with excitement as he eyed his cousin. Masahiro nodded.

"Of course...that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with her. How about it guys...up for some little mind games with the Haruno girl?"

The group of nin shouted out their agreement simultaneously. Masahiro watched the display with utter pleasure. His smirk returning, he stares at the eyes of his followers, glad that their hope of accomplishing their goal had returned to their eyes.

'Keep walking ahead blindly Sakura-san. Reach your limitations and find the path you seek. And when you do...the Kimura clan will make sure to end your journey just as your reach the final stretch.' His violet eyes streaked a darker shade of violet as he imagined his victory over the Haruno girl.

'I'll make sure you never see that annoying blonde boy again. Your life will end right here...away from him and everyone else you care about.'

--

Sakura released the fifth sneeze since that morning into the fresh crisp air. She shook her head to rid herself of another sneeze. She stopped her walking as she sensed two other presences behind her near the second building on the right side of her. Her green gaze went upward as she sent a happy grin at the two Anbu kneeling by the edge of the building. The two made their way down in front of her and bowed to her in a display of respect. Sakura waved it off and stared at them with mock annoyance.

"I did like you guys asked and waited outside my apartment for over two hours and this is what I get two late bodyguards?" She resisted the urge to laugh as she watched both Anbu lower their heads in shame.

Kakashi was the first to speak up as he raised his head. "Sorry sorry, we were...uhh...lost on the road of life?"

Sakura cringed as she could just imagine the false smile he probably had on his face behind the dog mask. Her sensei had the stupid-excuses- for-being-late habit this early in his life? She sighed and turned to look at the weasel mask. Though her hate for the man had dwindled slightly, she still felt unease when he was around her. She combed back her pink hair and tried to keep her voice in a light-hearted tone.

"What about you Itachi-san? Were you lost on the road of life with Kakashi as he said?"

"No such thing. I was attending an important meeting with my clan. He disappeared from me shortly after I was excused to my Anbu duties. I managed to find him merely twenty minutes ago." The Uchiha sent a glare at the gray haired man through his mask.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "All right all right, it was my fault we were late meeting you here Sakura." Unseen by Itachi, Kakashi rolled his visible eye as he removed his mask, causing Sakura to giggle.

"What is so amusing Sakura-san?" Itachi removed his own mask and eyed the giggling girl with an icy stare.

Sakura automatically stiffened and stared at the Uchiha. She frowned as his gaze darkened upon making contact with her green eyes. 'What got stuck up his butt?' She wondered as she glared at Itachi.

A bulky gray vest covered both their glaring views as Kakashi stared at them with his lazy eye. "Now, now, No need for such hostile behavior so early in the morning."

His teasing tone was ignored as Sakura continued to glare at the Uchiha prodigy. 'Should have known his real character would show up eventually. He nearly made me believe he had a kind side to him, ha!'

"Well then, tell your asshole of a partner to stop glaring at me like I'm some sort of thing to be killed or something. I don't have the patience for men like him." The words struck the two men hard. They had never heard such harsh words coming from their charge since they first met. Though she was unconscious during that time.

Sakura huffed and picked up the bag next to her feet. Her green eyes avoided their surprised looks as she walked past them to make her way to the library again. Hearing no footsteps behind her she shouted out.

"Hurry it up please! I having something else I gotta do after I'm done at the library."

Kakashi shook himself from his stupor and nodded at her loud voice. He turned to look at Itachi, who was staring at the girl's back intently.

"Don't tell me you're attracted to Sakura, Itachi-kun?" The Uchiha slowly shook his head and turned back to stare at his partner's gray eye.

"That's not why I'm staring Kakashi-san. I was surprised by her reaction." he mumbled out as he began to follow after the small pink haired girl ahead of them.

A surprised gray eye stared at the Uchiha as he ran up to catch up to him. "Then you're telling me that little glare you gave her back there wasn't to hurt her feelings intentionally?"

Itachi scoffed as he continued walking. "Of course not. I was asked by the members of the Uchiha clan during the meeting to act cold towards her." his voice stopped mid-sentence as his dark eyes narrowed.

"And...?" His partner's voice caused him to jump slightly.

"The reaction I received is something I didn't want." was his quiet answer.

Kakashi stared at Itachi with a dumbfounded look. "Well...what did you expect Itachi-kun? You're nice to her one day and throwing daggers at her with your eyes the next."

The sliver-haired man was stopped by a hand. His eye fell on the troubled look of the Uchiha. "I was asked by the Uchiha members because they're suspicious of Sakura-san. If she is truly from the future, then she knows something about the Uchihas that we don't."

It finally dawned on Kakashi as his eye followed Itachi's stare to the young woman ahead of them. "If she acts hostile towards you so quickly...it means..."

"Yes. She had some conflict with an Uchiha later on in her life. And for that reason seems to hold a grudge against all of us." Itachi stared at Kakashi before beginning to walk again.

"They're supposed to keep an eye on her and yet hold no trust in her at all? How can they expect to protect someone who they see as suspicious?" The man was angry. For some reason he felt he had a connection with Sakura that he couldn't explain.

"I have realized all of that. Which is why I plan to lie to them and keep an eye on her myself." Itachi's own cold tone involving his clan surprised the silver-haired Anbu.

"You're going against your clan's orders?" he asked hesitantly.

"Even they are wrong from time to time, such as this occasion."

The two remained silent after that, trailing behind the object of their previous conversation.

"You know..." Kakashi finally spoke out after the silence that overtook them.

Itachi's dark eyes fell on the man's face waiting for him to continue.

"She's going to either ignore you all day, or treat you badly for what happened back there. You know that right?"

Kakashi didn't fail to notice his partner's flinch as he finished talking. Nor did he miss the sudden thick aura of tension filling the air.

He shook his head and placed his mask back on. "I'll take that as a yes Itachi-kun."

Itachi sighed in defeat as his partner jumped to reach the young woman ahead of him. He placed his own mask back on and grumbled to himself.

"The things I do for this stupid girl."

As he caught up with Kakashi and Sakura, he heard the distinct sound of a low growl. He ignored the glare directed at him from the small woman next to him and proceeded to pretend the road was more interesting to look at.

Kakashi poked Sakura's side to get another more easier conversation going. "Ne, you're returning your books already Sakura? You just checked them out yesterday."

Sakura sent the stoic Uchiha one last glare before turning to look at Kakashi with a happy grin on her face. "I am. I woke up pretty early this morning...around four actually, and decided to study over the books I checked out along with the folder given to me by the council." She patted the bag held in her hand to prove her point. "I found all I could get from these books so I'm going to return them."

The two stared at her, once again in shock. Itachi, trying his best not to stumble on his words, questioned the pink-haired girl beside him.

"You're honestly telling us you've read through those three thick books in one night and got all the information you could from the material?"

Sakura hung her nose up high in indignation as she glared at the Uchiha again. "Of course! Just because I don't look it at the moment doesn't mean I'm not a fully capable Kunoichi who knows how to look for something and get that something."

The two Anbu shared a passing glance before returning their stares at the upset Sakura.

"W-Well...if it's not too much to ask, what'cha find out?" Her green eyes stared intently at the gray eye of her sensei. He seemed genuinely curious when he asked.

She sighed and let the bag in her hands hang more limply. The two finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the way she suddenly seemed to carry herself. She now looked troubled...and hopeful all at once.

She seemed to forget her previous little verbal exchange she had with Itachi as she gave both her bodyguards a tired smile as they turned a corner and found themselves in an empty little road.

"I found out a lot...but it was a...win-lose situation." she replied releasing another sigh shortly after.

Both Anbu cringed before asking simultaneously. "How so?"

She didn't answer them for a good minute, opting instead to stare at something ahead of them. Her feet began to slow their pace as her eyes dimmed, returning to the memories of only hours before.

--

_Her half closed eyes stared at the words written in the book. She was starting to get worried though, the words were getting more and more blurry as she kept reading. Still, she knew this was her one chance of getting home, and since sleep decided to leave her in the middle of the night, now was a better time than any._

_She let her fingers gently glide over the pages of the worn out books, trying as best as she could to locate any vital information. Over two hours of looking and looking and looking again over the pages of these books and still she found nothing. A puff of air left her lips as she narrowed her eyes in agitation. She knew finding a way home was going to be difficult, but she was going border-line crazy with impatience._

_A time-travel jutsu just seemed to be accepted as impossible to occur in these books. 'Wished these authors could have been a bit more open-minded, and more optimistic' She thought angrily to herself as she let her aggravation get the best of her, and threw the book in her lap across the empty living room._

_She lacked in the knowledge of forbidden jutsus, and she knew the council wasn't going to provide anymore help than they already had. That would be dangerous on their parts. And she didn't want to endanger the Hokage's job over her incompetence to find out about this jutsu._

_Sakura buried her face in her knees. No, if that were to happen, things would change. The time period as she knew it could possibly alter in a way that wouldn't be beneficiary to her or her friends back home. She would have to figure it out the best she could, even if right now things looked bleak._

_Her trembling hand gently reached over for the folder placed on the table in front of her. If she couldn't find anything in the books she found, then she would have to start on these caves the council located for her._

_Sliding the folder off the table she opened the flap and looked at the pictures for the fifth time since it was given to her. The pictures were not of best quality, but she never really paid close attention to them until now. Her green eyes scanned over the dark textures of the caves and the lack of light in some areas. Something was nagging her to keep staring at one particular picture that was attached to the folder. Her eyes widened as she caught glimpses of the pictures drawn carefully on the cave walls._

_"A dog, snake, ox, bird, and a tiger." her mouth formed a tight line. "How odd. I could've sworn I've seen these symbols somewhere be..."_

_Sakura rose abruptly from her spot on the carpeted floor and snatched the book she had thrown back minutes before. Her studious look returned as she skimmed through the pages again, trying to locate what she hoped was not a mistake on her part. A wide smile appeared on her face as she spotted the page. The book spoke of the hand signs said to have been assigned as the ones to use to perform a time-reversal jutsu. The hand signs matched the drawings in the caves._

_Her eyes shined, renewed with new found hope of finally starting her path home. She opened the book all the way and grabbed the neglected notepad and pen in the corner of the table. Her nimble hands began to quickly scribble down the information found in the book that matched her recent discovery in the photos._

_An hour passed, and her notepad was nearly a quarter filled. Her face formed a scowl as she read over her notes, making sure she didn't make a single mistake. She let out a frustrated sigh and collapsed onto the dark carpet of her living room floor. She held the notepad tightly to her chest and closed her eyes._

_'The time-reversal jutsu has basic hand signs to perform it. The dog, snake, ox, bird, and then the tiger. With these signs done correctly you can go back into any time period you so choose, or so I'm concluding. The author of this book thinks that the jutsu, if at all possible to be done, is very sporadic with its user. The person can't decide where they'll end up, they can just hope they performed it with enough of their memory to be lead directly where they want to be.'_

_Sakura bit the small of her thumb's skin as she pondered on with her conclusions._

_'Though it is very logical, I've seen weirder jutsus been done with complete success. In this world of nin growing more and more everyday in their knowledge of ninjutsu and genjutsu, I'm pretty sure it's plausible for the technique to be done and for you to chose which period to go to. The question remains though...can it be done at all?'_

_She opened her eyes slightly and let the ceiling fan above her cool her growing heat on her forehead._

_'Whoever those bastards were that threw me into this whole mess in the first place, they're definitely part of the Kimura clan. So far, from what I'm getting from these books anyways, is that this clan is the only known one to have completely dedicated themselves into performing and perfecting the time-reversal jutsu. They obviously succeeded since I'm standing here, but I'm wondering. There must be some complication to performing it correctly, especially if you're doing it to send someone other than yourself into a different time period. Perhaps those guys we fought were sent back with me...and they didn't expect it. I'm pretty sure it was their first time attempting it, I don't recall hearing from other villages of mysterious disappearances. If they didn't expect it...or maybe they did and are here for another completely different motive.'_

_Sakura squeezed the notepad in her hand and reread over a couple of the words._

_'This jutsu is considered forbidden, for its high level of danger to the user if unsuccessful. Serious cerebral damage even death is possible if it isn't performed to its exact directions. The hand signs are basic, but you have to have high amounts of chakra before even considering doing it. And from what I read of the Kimura clan, once they showed interest in making this jutsu their own, they trained all their shinobi with high amounts of chakra to be able to control it with ease. I'm curious to know though, how many attempts they've had in doing the time-reversal jutsu. And past that point, what are they aiming with this? What is their goal, what do plan to gain from making the jutsu fully theirs. They couldn't possibly be that ruthless in their quest to be the dominate clan with this jutsu, then again I know very little of them besides the normal textbook information.'_

_She slowly let her body lift itself from the floor and her green eyes automatically locked with the red colored headband hanging limply by the right side wall of her apartment. She smiled then frowned._

_'If it is the Kimura clan who's behind all that happened...then why me? Why did they target me of all people? I didn't know of their history, of their anything...yet.'_

_Sakura felt the angry tears welling up in her green eyes. She blinked as they began to fall down her cheeks._

_'Yet, they used that dirty jutsu and took me away from my family and friends. Away from the life I had and everything I held dear to my heart...they took me away from Naruto.'_

_Images of the loud blonde flooded her mind at that moment, her tears now falling more in number. She rubbed at her wet eyes, trying to stop the tears. She knew he wouldn't like the way she was acting right now. The Sakura-chan he knew would be stubborn and fighting her way through anything to get back home. She smiled as she heard his voice in her head reprimanding her for her silly behavior._

_'Well, I got all I could from these books. I have to go ask for some medical scrolls through the Hokage to keep studying the jutsu, and I'll be heading off to those caves in a couple of days. I'll find a way to perform this jutsu, Kimura clan or not.'_

_She grinned at the red headband in front of her vision._

_"Don't worry you knuckle-headed moron...I'll be back with you soon."_

_She had settled herself on the soft couch leaving all the materials sprawled across the table. She smiled as she let sleep finally claim her for the rest of the night. She dreamed of loud laughter and bright blue eyes twinkling just for her. _

_--_

"Wow, you found out a lot then huh?" Sakura blinked as she let Kakashi's voice bring her back from her distant thoughts.

She nodded as the bag in her hand was once again held tightly in her grip. "Yep. And since I got the basic info on this jutsu down, I have to study more on the chakra system and see if I can figure out how much is needed to perform it. Hence me returning the books."

Kakashi let out a whistle, he was impressed with the girl's high intelligence. "It's obvious now that you're definitely needed back in your time."

Sakura giggled and accepted her sensei's compliment. "Thanks. Though there are far more intelligent people back in my Konoha."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and ruffled up Sakura's pink hair, causing her to pout. "That so? Don't you think you're being a bit humble there Sakura?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as they reached the library. "Of course not! It's true, you just don't realize it cause you have a one-track mind right now."

Kakashi ignored the snort that came from the Uchiha, who had remained silent during the entire trip.

"So I won't have one when I'm older is what you're saying?"he questioned jokingly.

Sakura stared at the large building, her interest lost in the conversation seconds ago, she answered. "Yea, pretty much."

Kakashi removed his mask and blurted out. "Wait, you know me when I'm older??"

He got no reply, but the silent wind as it blew along a lone tumbleweed. A drop of sweat rolled down his face as he realized he was alone with the Uchiha.

"And she completely ignores me and runs off." he mumbled annoyingly.

Itachi scoffed as he eyed the building carefully. "What did you expect Kakashi-san? She was ordered by Hokage-sama not to speak a word of her future and who it involves with."

Kakashi formed a pout through the mask covering part his face. "I know that. Just wished she could have at least given me a clue or something."

The Uchiha didn't turn to look at his partner, and opted instead to stare at a far off building. Kakashi noticed the lack of attention he was being given and stared lazily at the Uchiha. He quirked an eyebrow as he noticed the intense stare Itachi was giving a building.

"What's the matter now? You acted all moody with Sakura this morning, then said it was an act, then turned back to your moody self and you're staring at a building like it's poison or something."

Itachi's dark eyes swirled into crimson as he turned to look at Kakashi. The silver-haired Anbu stared at the young man intently. The situation had gone from humorous to serious in a matter of seconds.

Placing his mask back on, Kakashi walked leisurely over to Itachi. "Is it them?" He whispered.

Itachi's mask nodded, his Sharigan eyes once again searching the area. "They just appeared to me. Who knows how long they've been following us though."

Both Anbu resisted the urge to jump as they heard the sound of the wooden door to the library being opened. The sound of sandaled feet met their ears. Sakura had returned from the library. They were about to order her to be quiet, but were surprised to see her hold their arms tightly, her way of telling them to be quiet. She began to walk again, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary, the two acted their parts and silently followed behind her.

As they turned the corner to head into the busy marketplace of Konoha's square, they felt the three presences leave the area.

Sakura was the first to talk. "Those bastards have been hiding their chakra pretty well huh?"

Kakashi and Itachi nodded dumbly at her, taken aback by the fact that she knew about the three strangers as well.

Her green eyes meet their masks as she blinks at them, a frown on her face. "Well, aren't you going to add some feedback here? I kind of feel silly here talking to myself."

Kakashi nods and walks up to her. "You kinda shocked us for a sec there Sakura. We didn't think you even knew about those people following us. Itachi-kun and I just realized their presence."

Her mouth shaped an 'o' in understanding as she tilted her head to the side to see Itachi staring up at the sky.

"I see. Well I don't know how you guys didn't feel them. They've been following us since we left my apartment." Sakura stated to the two Anbu, but began to mumble to herself as she delved deeper into her thoughts over the three strangers. "Now that I think about it, those three seemed familiar to me, like I've felt their chakra signature before...how strange..."

The two Anbu stared at the pink-haired girl with dumbfounded looks.

Sakura is taken from her deep thoughts as she's jerked back roughly by a large hand. Her thoughtful look turns into a scowl as she stares at two calculating dark eyes.

"What?" she asks the Uchiha, the venomous tone in her voice obvious.

Itachi remains silent. His eyes studying the girl in front of him. Kakashi watches the two through his mask, his stare turning serious as he notices the stiffening of Itachi's shoulders.

"Sakura-san..." he starts out, his tone slow and filled with an underlined worry. Sakura doesn't fail to notice it.

She eases her body, and the hand holding her arm slackens. A frown still on her face she asks calmly. "What is it?"

His mouth opens, then closes. His dark eyes look down, almost contemplating over his next course of words. He then turns to stare at something neither Sakura or Kakashi can see. He opens his mouth again.

"The last thing you said, it got me thinking. Is it possible...can it be an absolute certainty... that maybe" Sakura's eyes narrow as she tries to read into the Uchiha's thoughts through his cautious words. "That feeling of familiarity you had with those three following us..." She sees no doubt in his eyes as he prepares to finish speaking his inner thoughts. "Are the ones responsible...for sending you here, to your own past?"

Her breath hitches in her throat as she watches the stoic look the Uchiha has change to one of new found acceptance. She hastily removes his hand and begins to stare at the ground, her eyes darting from one side to the other.

Kakashi grows quickly uncomfortable by the tension beginning to surround Itachi and Sakura, and prepares to intervene when he hears the call of a hawk above him. Three set of eyes look up to see the brown spot of a flying hawk lowering down to land on Kakashi's shoulder.

The silver-haired man plucks the piece of paper from the leg of the hawk as soon as it lands. He opens the slip of paper and reads it. Sakura and Itachi stare with worry when Kakashi lets an unusual growl escape his lips.

"Son of a bitch." He removes the mask and throws the slip of paper into Itachi's hands. His one visible eye narrowed in displeasure.

Sakura attempts to read the paper, but stops further action when she sees Itachi's hands grip the paper so tightly it was beginning to wrinkle.

"Guys, everything okay? Is that message urgent or something?" Her voice trembles slightly as she sees that her attempt to make the question light-hearted fails to ease their tenseness.

She takes an involuntary step back as she sees their gazes turn in her direction, they looked apprehensive and concerned for her.

Kakashi seems to make a move to talk, but stops himself and shakes his head. He turns around and puts his mask back on, jumping quickly up to the building next to him.

Itachi lets out a sigh and gives Sakura a stern look. "We've been called out to the Hokage's tower once again, this time it seems to be more urgent than our last mission." Sakura stares at the Uchiha, still puzzled at why her sensei had such a violent reaction to a mission.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, we're not in any danger and neither are you." he voices this carefully, hoping Sakura won't let Kakashi's reaction affect her. "Please, return to your apartment and we will come back to you as soon as we can."

Sakura nods slowly, keeping her expression as blank as possible.

Itachi turns back around and prepares to follow after Kakashi, but stops and gives Sakura a warning. "Keep yourself safe on the way home Sakura-san." with that, he vanishes leaving a stunned girl.

Sakura remains in her stiff position in the middle of an empty street for five minutes. She was so elated of having found out new information about that jutsu that would return her home. That was this morning, now she experienced all sorts of unpleasant emotions in less than two hours. The uneasy feeling that perhaps the Uchiha clan was not to be trusted as she had begun to let herself believe, then the shocked and fearful feeling of knowing that perhaps Itachi was right about those people that had been following them. And now her two bodyguards, for the second time, have been forced to leave her side for a mission far more dangerous than they led her to believe.

Sakura let out a forced sigh and her shoulders droop. She really should have known, if those people were capable of sending her to this time, then they can most certainly send back themselves. 'Things seem to get complicated the minute I think I've found a way to make my way home easier.'

Her green eyes travel up to see the sun gleaming down on the quiet village. It was right past noon by the looks of it, she thinks as she lets her feet direct her back towards her apartments.

"I still have about four hours before I have to meet Naruto for ramen..." her eyes gain back some warmth as she recalls the promise she made to the seven year old Naruto. "Well, at least I have something to look forward to. The idiot always had a way of making me feel better, I'm sure his younger self can do the same."

The young woman lets a soft whistle escape her lips as she walks back to her temporary home.

--

"Hokage-sama, this is becoming more troublesome than I would have wanted to accept."

The old man releases a sigh and surveys the trashed area of the back of the Hokage tower. His dark brown eyes narrow as he sees the dried up spots of splattered blood covering the dirt.

"Yes, I know. Even I'm surprised at the violence these characters are showing. And all for a young woman." Saratobi pinches the bridge of his nose and averts his gaze from the view of the blood.

"Are any of them dead, Kakashi, Itachi?" He asks quietly, urging himself to stop a headache from coming.

Kakashi removes his bloodied mask and grunts. "Fortunately not on our side, we managed to beat them up pretty badly. None of them died though."

Itachi cringes as he stares at his bloodied blade. 'I thought I had one of those nin, but it was almost as he expected me to use my Sharingan in battle.'

"Something is troubling you Itachi?" The Uchiha raises his head as the voice of the Hokage rings in his ears.

"Those nin knew I was an Uchiha..."he points out, a solemn look in his eyes.

Both men stare at the Uchiha in astonishment.

"You've got to be kidding me! Itachi, you had your mask on the entire time, even if you used it they shouldn't have been able to see your eyes." Kakashi exclaims, touching his own unused Sharingan eye.

"I know, that was my conclusion as well." Itachi clenches his fists. "But they still knew, and knew what to do to avoid my attacks and make it rather difficult for me to use it properly."

The Hokage stares at the two Anbu, and then turns to stare at the path of blood leading over the wall that was currently being washed by a medic crew.

"Then our suspicions are correct boys?"

Itachi and Kakashi look down in unwanted resignation and nod slowly.

The old man sighs and stares back up at the Hokage tower. "I see. They're from the same time as Sakura, and for some reason or another, are after her life."

The two nod again.

"I was hoping that her transition from this time to her own would go by more smoothly. No unnecessary intervention on our part, and no intervention from her. No one would be put in danger, and she could return to her time. And all of this would just be like a dream." The Hokage's eyes dull as he feels the anger and pity for the girl grow.

"If it's my guess, I'd say they're doing this on purpose." The silver-haired man grumbles, a dark shine in his eye indicating his anger.

"How so?" Itachi questions his partner.

"Isn't it damn obvious to you Itachi. I'm sure those bastards have already figured out that we're helping her find a way home. Something I'm sure they don't want to happen."

Kakashi glares at the wall ahead of him as both Itachi and the Hokage stare at him intently.

"So, they're gonna try and sabotage her and our plans in any way they can. I'm pretty sure if they know about your bloodline trait they know about the Uchiha clan guarding her as well. They're going to try and make us go against her, if not make sure we stall her long enough for them to make their own damn move."

The Hokage nods, agreeing with Kakashi's words. Itachi stares again at the bloodied blade in his sheath.

"If that is truly their goal, then we have no choice but to keep our resolve rock solid until we see for ourselves that she's returned safely to her time." was the Hokage's simple answer as he scratches his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, I agree with Hokage-sama. We cannot let their feeble, yet annoying attempts get to us, especially if your theory proves correct." Itachi walks over to the smudge of blood and glides two fingers across it.

"So, we're not going to stop her from continuing her research for the time jutsu? We're going to let her go on as if those nin aren't after her life, again?" Kakashi mumbles quietly, staring at Itachi's slumped form over the blood.

"Yes. We've been protecting her for nearly two weeks now, and not once has she been put in danger. As long as we make our presence known around her, they'll wait to get us alone to attack." was the Uchiha's reply.

"The council will most likely sign you two into a permanent placement with Sakura, until we can track down those nin and end this whole matter before lives other than Sakura's are put in danger. This little scrimmage shouldn't have occurred at all, but what has happened cannot be undone." Saratobi faces the two young Anbu and takes out his pipe.

"Boys, I'm glad you handled this well, thank you." his wrinkled face forms a smile as the two bow at his words. "You may return to your duties with Sakura now. The medic crew and the jounins here will finish the clean up job."

Both men begin to place their mask back on as the Hokage turns to walk back to his office.

"Oh, and..." the Hokage's voice stops the two Anbu.

"Don't mention this to Sakura. The girl is in enough stress as it is. She's still recovering and...this will only lengthen her already growing troubles." The two don't fail to notice the tired and sad stressed out voice of the old Hokage as he smiles and dismisses them with a wave of his hand.

The two disappear in a puff of smoke.

--

Sakura waves absentmindedly at an old Uchiha couple as she makes her way towards the Ichiruka. Her sandals make rather loud scrapping noises as she runs around a corner. Her breathing comes quick and her green eyes are wide with embarrassed fear.

"I can't believe I took a freaking nap! I have to hurry or I'll be late and then..." she shudders in her run at the thought of a crying seven year old Naruto. "Gotta hurry."

She sends a quick smile at Mikoto and Sasuke as she passes them by in a open fruit and vegetable market. She fails to notice the strange looks both Uchihas give her. She momentarily stops and leans on a tall wooden pole, catching her breath. She stares at her watch and grimaces.

"Damn me and my need for naps. With my chakra still a bit low I use up more energy, and now I have to run like a normal person." she grunts in annoyance and begins to run again.

She sees the familiar street lamps ahead slowly lit one by one and lets a smile of relief appear on her face. She pushes back some strays of pink hair in her face as she stops running. She leans on her knees and bends down to catch her breath. She can hear the murmurs and yells of people as they walk past her. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura stands straight up again and looks for any sign of blonde spiky hair.

"I should consider taking more morning walks, this was just a fifteen minute run and I'm already pooped out." she talks to herself as she looks at her watch. She's just two minutes late.

"Maybe he got held back at the academy...he was a troublemaker... wouldn't be surprised if he got detention. Little moron." and affectionate look is on her face as she imagines Naruto with a pout on his face for getting into trouble.

"Nee-chan!!" A shrill happy scream echoes loudly behind her. She begins to twirl around to see the young Naruto, only to be held back by two arms attaching themselves to her left leg.

She giggles as her green eyes look down and lock with happy shining blue ones. His foxy grin ever present the young Naruto giggles with her, still not letting go of her leg.

"I'm glad to see you too, Naruto. I need my leg back though." Her affectionate look returns as she sees him pout again, begrudgingly letting go of her leg.

She ruffles up his hair and winks at him when he gives her a glare. "Ne, Sakura-neechen! You gotta stop doing that, it makes it look like you're treating me like a baby."

She tries to hold in her laughter as she nods to his request. "All right Naruto, whatever you say." she raises an eyebrow at him as he smiles triumphantly. "By the way, you're late mister. I was about to eat some delicious ramen without you."

Sakura marvels at the shock face of the young Naruto as he shakes his head and protests. "You won't believe what happened to me though Sakura-neechan!"

"All right, all right, you can tell me what happened after we order okay?" she laughs as he nods fervently and begins to tug at her hand to start taking her over to the ramen stand.

The owner has a rather stunned expression as he sees his young daily customer come in with a beautiful young woman. He coughs slightly and proceeds to say his usual greetings to the young blonde boy. Sakura politely introduces herself to the owner, though she felt awkward, having already known the old man in her own time. He smiles gratefully, as though thanking her for being so kind to Naruto.

She gets a saddened look as she watches the young version of her teammate order his bowls of ramen. It was obvious why the owner looked so relieved Naruto had some friends, people still held cruel grudges on him back then. Blaming a mere child for the crimes of a demon he has yet to know about. How much of Naruto's past was hidden from her though?

"Ne, Sakura-neechan you must really be hungry! You're spacing out on me!" Sakura's blinks wide-eyed at the young Naruto as he snickers at her mischievously.

She frowns and pulls his ear playfully. "What was that you little brat?"

Naruto laughs as he tries to pry her hand away. "Ne, ne, I'm sorry nee-chan! You can let go!"

She smiles and lets go, facing back forward and watching the old man cook the ramen. Her green eyes fall back on the little Naruto as he pulls at her skirt to get her attention. She eyes him carefully as he fumbles with his fingers, seeming to be thinking over something before talking.

"I m-met a really pretty girl today nee-chan..." he whispers quietly to her, a small tint of pink covering his whiskered cheeks.

Her green eyes widened with mild surprise, her gut telling her she knows who it is. "Oh, really?"

He nods fervently again and stares at her with love-filled blue eyes. "Yea! But don't get jealous nee-chan! Cause you'll always be nee-chan, there's no replacing you!"

Sakura lets a small blush form on her own face as a happy grin comes over her face. "Don't worry you silly brat, I'm not jealous. Now go on, tell me about her."

He grins at her, satisfied at his nee-chan's reaction. "Well, she's really pretty! She has the same name as you nee-chan! And she has pretty pink hair and green eyes like you too!"

Sakura let her grin fall a bit as she stares at how excited the young Naruto is. 'I guess...I was right. He has had a crush on me since our academy days...' her eyes dull a bit as she lets her self-loathing increase. 'Great job Sakura, while Sasuke was breaking your heart back then, you were breaking Naruto's. Absolutely perfect Sakura.'

Her small moment of self-hate ended as she felt the hot steam from the ramen fill her nostrils. She looked up to notice the owner looking at her strangely. Naruto, smiled and thanked the old man, oblivious to the look he was giving Sakura.

"Have I...seen you somewhere before?" he asked cautiously.

She shook her head, trying to hide her anxious feelings well. "Sorry, no. I just moved here a week ago. I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else."

"Yea old man! Nee-chan's new here, so just let her eat her ramen." little Naruto grins up at her, pieces of noddles already stuck to his face.

The man seems unconvinced, but lets it go and bows slightly before returning to his kitchen.

Sakura sighs out in relief and gives the boy a pat on the head, happy he made the old owner drop the subject. The young Naruto beams at her, his mouth full of ramen. She giggles and shakes her head.

"Ne, so what'cha think Sakura-neechan? Doesn't she sound nice?" he questions her after swallowing his ramen.

Sakura breaks apart a pair of chopsticks and smiles at him sadly. "Yes, she sounds very nice Naruto."

He seems to have not noticed the smile she gave him as his grin widens and he nods to himself. "Yep, and one day I'm going to tell her how I feel and she won't like that teme anymore." he proudly declares, his eyes already aiming for his second bowl.

Sakura lets her hand let go of the chopsticks, a wave of depression overcoming her. 'He does tell me, and I shot him down before he can even speak the full sentence, was I really that...hurtful when we were young?' her green eyes stare at the young blonde boy, his gaze seeming to be in another world, most likely imagining the scenario of asking out the pretty girl in his head.

'Sasuke was right, I was and still am annoying. I'm even annoying myself. Naruto had such pure emotions for me, and I'm too busy being infatuated with a block of ice.' Sakura groans out her frustration and bangs her head on the table.

This startles the young boy next to her as his blue gaze turns to her, and he asks worriedly. "Ne...nee-chan, you all right?"

Sakura raises her head slowly, a small red circle forming on her forehead from where it made impact with the table, and smiles at him sheepishly. "Of course I am silly! I just got lost in my thoughts again." she pats his head again, earning her a loving smile from the young Naruto.

"Well better go put a band-aid on that bump on your forehead Sakura-neechan." his arms extends out to let his finger carefully poke the swelling bump on Sakura's forehead.

Sakura and the young Naruto break out in a fit of giggles as Sakura touches the bump. "I think so too."

She's about to ask the owner if he had one, when something catches her eyes. Something purple and blue in the shape of a hand imprinted deeply into Naruto's upper right arm. Her green eyes turn icy as she yanks his arm from holding his chopsticks and she begins examining it.

"Nee-chan?" he asks her innocently, watching her as she poked at his arm.

"Naruto...who did this to you?" she asks quietly, almost guiltily. The bruising was so horrible, she was surprised his arm wasn't broken.

His blue eyes land on his bruise and he shrugs nonchalantly. "Oh, that? I was attacked by some stupid villagers again today, but I managed to run away when some guy in a dog mask scared them off." he shrugs again as he traces a finger around the bruise. "I would've found a way out eventually, cause villagers like that are usually stupid drunkards who have pathetic lives...or at least that's what Iruka-sensei tells me."

Sakura's gaze hardens, people were so cowardly they were only willing to act upon their actions when they were so far gone they wouldn't remember doing it the next day? 'What's worse is that Naruto's acting like this is just an everyday thing...' her eyes soften as she looks at the bored look on his face. 'or maybe...it is.'

"I'm sorry..." she whispers softly, her hand slowly covering the bruise with a low green chakra.

The young Naruto stares in wonder at his nee-chan's green hand, wondering how she did it. "Ne, nee-chan! You can use chakra! Are you a ninja then Sakura-neechan?? That is so freakin' cool!"

She smiles faintly at the compliment, continuing her healing until she sees the hand print vanish from his arm.

Naruto looks over his arm, an impressed smile covering his face as he pats the healed skin. "That was so awesome nee-chan! Thanks!"

Sakura simply nods, her eyes still hardened with disgust and sadness. 'What's the point of thanking me? You'll just get more bruises tomorrow, I'm sure of it. How long have you've been suffering like this Naruto?'

"I-I'm sorry, t-this is all I can ever do for you...I'm sorry." Her trembling voice catches the attention of the little Naruto and the owner, who are both shocked at the tears slowly falling down her face.

"N-Nee-chan! Please don't cry over me! I'm fine really, see?" he points at his previously injured arm. "All better!! It's like getting a new and better arm, p-please don't cry...Sakura-neechan."

The blue-eyed boy is silenced as he's pulled into the young woman's lap, and her small yet strong arms grip him in a tight hug. The owner smiles at the scene, once again grateful that there's someone kind enough in this village to see the boy's true value, and his pain. He turns away from the scene, deciding it best to give the two some wanted privacy.

The young Naruto blushes as he's squeezed deeper into Sakura's bosom, and he can smell the scent of cherry blossoms on her clothes. His gaze turns upward as he hears the sniffles coming from his nee-chan. He frowns, she was still crying and she seemed to try and avoid his eyes. Was she really crying over him?

"It's okay nee-chan, really. Those bruises are nothing, I'm stronger than that! Believe it." he tries to laugh but is not allowed as he's once again pushed into her chest.

"I know...you are strong, so damn strong. You big goofball." She whispers into his ear softly, her grip on the boy still not yielding.

"Sakura..." her eyes widened, his voice sounded just like...

She pulls the young boy away from her gently, and stares at him. She can see the beginning of tears on his eyes, and his blue eyes are focused on her alone. She can see the Naruto she left behind in his eyes. The strong, determined, yet always caring Naruto with the stupid smile.

"Naruto..." she whispers out, still unsure of what she sees in the blue eyes in front of her.

He smiles, almost as if he knew who she really was. The boy's features remain the same, but his eyes seem more mature, and seemed to automatically know who she was.

"Sakura-chan..." she hears from the boy's lips, and suddenly he finds himself again squished into her bosom.

The moment is gone as soon as it had appeared, and the normal seven year old returns. Sakura knew it was her mind, she was so grief-stricken, so overwhelmed by the thoughts of someone hitting and hurting Naruto, that she saw the one she left behind.

"Nee-chan, I can't breathe." She gasps as she hears the muffled voice of the young Naruto.

She lets him go and he automatically takes in a deep breath and let his his lungs be refilled. Sakura wipes away her tears and grabs a handkerchief from her pocket. She rubs away the stray tears hanging on the young Naruto's eyelashes. His blue eyes stare at her with concern and hope.

"Ya okay nee-chan?" his voice is softer than before, and he smiles when she pats his head.

"Yes, I am now. Sorry about my little outburst." She giggles as she wipes away a stray tear falling down his cheek. "I'm a really sensitive person when it comes to these things."

She feels the warmth, a small hand being placed over hers. She looks down at him, his determined look back on his face.

"Then I promise to never make you cry again nee-chan!" he exclaims to the shocked Sakura. "That means I gotta keep two promises now, but I can handle it! Cause I can do anything!" he grins as he jumps off her lap and goes back to his own seat.

"You don't have to do that..." She gets cut off when a chopstick lands in her lap.

"I don't ever wanna see you cry over me again Sakura-neechan...it hurts me too you know." his voice gets quiet as he looks down at his cold bowl of ramen.

She can see the Naruto of her time in him all over again, and she smiles, cause if she doesn't she'd cry all over again.

"Right. I understand Naruto. Thank you."

They both smile at each other and let the past minutes fly by them as if they never occurred.

They finish the rest of their dinner, the owner allowing them a free bowl of ramen for their troubles. Sakura notices the kind look the owner gives her as she hands Naruto her second bowl, claiming she was too full to keep eating. In total Naruto ate five and she ate one. 'Sounds just like him.' she thinks to herself as she takes out the money to pay for their meal. As she places the money on the table, the man grabs her hand gently into his wrinkled one and winks.

"Thank you kindly Miss Hasashi, for everything."

"Don't mention it, for him I'd do anything." she bows to the man and heads outside where an overexcited Naruto bounces for her to hurry up.

She shakes her head, the moment of sadness between them almost seemed forgotten as they walked down towards the residential area of Konoha.

'It must be so lonely for him to have to walk home alone every night. How did you do it Naruto?'

She watches as the young Naruto skips ahead, and stops to turn around and look at her. A smile appears on his face as he notices she's still behind him.

'It's almost like he's afraid I'll vanish if he doesn't keep checking.' She opens her mouth to ask that very same question to the boy, when she feels two strong and very familiar chakra signatures a couple of blocks behind her.

She freezes in her spot and tries to pinpoint their exact location. She grunts in slight annoyance, she was hoping to be able to visit Naruto's apartment and see how it was before he got older and learned the meaning of chores. The young Naruto notices the lack of echoing footsteps behind him and turns to find Sakura staring at something in the sky.

His blue eyes travel up to see if he can spot what she sees, with no luck he runs over to her and nudges her sides.

"What's wrong nee-chan? Are you sad again?"

Sakura shakes her head as she looks down at his young and troubled look. She smiles sadly and pats his head again.

"No, but I'm afraid this is where our little meeting has to end Naruto. Some people need me to go meet with them, and if I'm late my butt's fried for sure."

The little Naruto quirks an eyebrow and asks her. "Is it those weird Anbu people with the masks on again? Those meanies that I didn't like?"

She laughs and pinches his whiskered cheek, causing it to turn red. "You hit the mark! It's better of I go and find them before they get more pissed off at me than they're probably already are."

Naruto pouts and grunts in protest. "Bah! I bet'cha I can tell them to leave you alone for good and not be so nosy and annoying."

"I'm sure you could, but let's avoid trouble. Now, go on to your home, it's late and you got the academy again tomorrow." She teases him as he grins at her and nods.

He runs off and goes towards the familiar apartment buildings she's seen the times she's visited him before in their genin years. He stops on the first steps of the staircase and turns to look back at her. Her green eyes widen slightly in curiosity as he prepares to yell out something to her.

"Can you come visit me at the academy one day nee-chan?? Iruka-sensei wants to meet ya! And I can see you more times than now!" she can already see the hopeful grin on his face, even at their distance.

She smiles back and waves at him. "Yes, I will. But it'll be a surprise visit, so I'm not gonna tell you when I'm visiting!"

She giggles as he pouts at her words, but nods nonetheless. He soon vanishes into the hallway of the apartment building, leaving Sakura alone. She kicks away a stray pebble in the road, and let out an exhausted sigh. She turns back around the way she came, and starts to head towards the chakra of her bodyguards.

She lets a contented smile appear on her face as she feel them getting closer. She knew she had left the apartment in such a hurry, she never had a chance to leave them a note to where she was heading off to. They'd probably be angry at her. Still, she had a chance to be with Naruto, and find out a little bit more about him. For now that was enough.

She stops her steps as a huge gust of wind and leaves surround her. She closes her eyes and waits for the wind to settle down. She squints her eyes open slowly and stares at the two shadowed figures of her bodyguards.

She shivers involuntarily as they begin to walk towards her. 'I forgot how scary the Anbu can look at night.'

She tilts her head as they stop in front of her and remove their masks. Her innocent look, is replaced with a questioning one as their eyes meet hers.

"What's with the gloomy looks guys?" she asks, hoping to get something out of them. She frowns when neither reply.

"Guys...?" she asks again, this time worry furrowed in her brows. "What's going on?"

Kakashi and Itachi sigh, a look between pain and remorse clearly shown in their eyes.

"Sakura...we gotta talk."

Upon hearing her sensei's words cut through the night, she suddenly released how cold it was outside.

* * *

**OMG! You made it! LOL seriously I'm amazed how some of you can read these long chapters without your eyes drying out on you. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and that it explained some things, not all, but some :P  
There will be grammar mistakes cause I am very lazy when it comes to proofreading XD  
Please review because your opinion matters, just like my oreos and milk matter :)  
End.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Blurred Path

**I apologize for the near three month lateness of this. Like I've said in my other story, SAT has me on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I've been studying since September and next month it's the real deal. I managed to do this chapter in the span of one week, and just finished it today. Luckily I still got in some studying hours for the SAT and my homework while typing this. **

**Now, about this chapter....it is also HUGE. So huge in fact I'm not entirely sure how much of what I've written. Once I get more free time I'll come back and edit things out. For now please accept my scattered thoughts in this chapter lol. **

**There's very little of Naruto in this chapter, it's more centered around a twist I've put into the story. Naruto and little Naruto will be back next chapter, to help give a bit of a fluff to the story, this entire chapter is just a bunch of drama and angst XD**

**Again I apologize for the lateness of this, and please be a bit more patient for the next chapter. I hope you continue to support my story as all of you have and that you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. **

_"There's always a path you should take,  
and there's always a path you wish to take,  
the question always comes down to this in the end  
which one will you follow?"  
-Unknown_

**

* * *

**

Her apartment seemed to small and so closed in, she was beginning to wonder why she wasn't hyperventilating yet.

Her green eyes scanned the darkness of her living room, refusing to make eye contact with the two forms standing rigidly against a wall.

All she let herself see and hear were the sounds of the clock hanging in her kitchen wall, the ticking echoing in her blank mind.

The two anbu watched her as she sat limply on her chair, the darkness of the room contrasting with her pale skin. They both cringed at the empty look they were seeing in Sakura, this was not the reaction they had expected, or wanted from her.

She truly looked like a helpless child just sitting there in her little chair.

The Kunoichi they had seen days earlier, had simply vanished.

"Sakura."

Kakashi's voice echoed across the room as he spoke her name. His one eye stared at the frail looking girl with true sympathy.

Itachi had refused to make eye contact with her when she had first collapsed on the chair. He was not used to seeing such a breakdown of a girl who had made her presence known as that of a strong one. It was awkward and made feelings he had sealed away for his duties as an anbu and Uchiha reappear.

Sakura's eyes trailed over to acknowledge Kakashi's voice, and then she turned back to look at something neither of her guards could seem to see.

"Sakura, I know this must be overwhelming for you..." Kakashi's fists clenched as she seemed to show no reaction to his words. "...come on kid, you gotta pull yourself together."

She brought her knees up to her chest and let her head nestle between the crevice of her two legs. Her green eyes shined with a dull ache of familiar fear and hopelessness. She was truly beginning to wonder if she should have just been left in that field to die.

The same nin that had first attacked her over a month ago...were after her again? That had to be it, otherwise they wouldn't have attacked the Hokage tower like they did. Yes, it was obvious Kakashi and Itachi were lying to her. 'precautionary measure to provide her with the out-most safety', yea right. The moment they had began to drawl out their words on who the nin were, she knew it had something to do with her.

When they sent worried and calculating glances at each other, she knew what it meant. They, as well as the Hokage knew that the nin had found her. They wanted to finish the job they failed to complete before.

Apparently she was that much of a threat to them, though in all honesty, she couldn't figure out why. The rustling of clothes caught her attention for a moment as she stared at her two guards. They lied to protect her, to make sure she didn't let the fear of nin going after her life, stop her from finding a way home. She smiled bitterly at the thought.

'Too late, whether I wanted to feel this deeply embedded fear or not, it's there. And I'm afraid it's not going anywhere.'

"We're not entirely sure if those nin are truly the ones after you." the soft monotone voice of the Uchiha echoed across the darkened room as Sakura delved deeper into her own self-inducing depression.

"They've targeted the Hokage and all Anbu members so far, and not once have they made contact with you." Kakashi eyed his partner carefully, he was having a vague idea of where Itachi was going with this but was still unsure.

"We only informed you for the sake of keeping you up to date of the going-ons in the village." Sakura slowly raised her head to stare blankly at the Uchiha. "We have no real definite proof that these nin attacking the Hokage are really after you Sakura-san." his tone remained even and empty of any emotion.

"Don't get a swelled head and assume everyone is after you Sakura-san, it's pathetic." Her green eyes flared for a moment at the condescending tone he suddenly put forth in his words.

His dark eyes burned into her own as he remained silent after that. Sakura grunted and swiftly turned away from her guards, her thoughts now being pulled in two directions. They wouldn't have said anything unless it involved her right? It was the only thing that made sense. If the nin were really just after the Hokage, then she would have no need to know any of this. Her hand came and pushed back the loose strands of pink hair on her forehead. Itachi spoke so truthfully and without fault though, perhaps he was right. Maybe she was letting it get to head, let their words sink in far too quickly. She hadn't thought through the whole situation and let her paranoid feelings get the best of her usual rational mind.

She bit her lip in thought. Still doubts continue to appear. What if they do come after her next? What if both her guards can't protect her, and with her powers she'll be of little help to them. She still hasn't regain her full strength.

"Sakura, we won't let them hurt you. You just worry about finding a way home. Leave everything else to us." His soothing 'sensei' voice. She smiled. She never thought she'd hear that anytime soon.

Her green eyes still remained somewhat clouded with worry, but she stared at the two Anbu in front of her. A new determined stance taking the place of the rigidness they showed only minutes before.

"Because we're comrades...and comrades don't abandon each other....right...." the two widened their stare as Sakura seemed to talk to herself silently, her gaze turning warm as she recalled a memory deep in her mind.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, an amused smile behind his mask. Those words were very familiar to him. "Yea, we don't abandon each other."

His arm nudges against Itachi's rib cage and he sends the Uchiha a knowing look. Itachi sighs and rolls his eyes.

"He's right. We won't abandon you, it's our job not to."

Sakura nods slowly and lets her body finally relax and she slumps against the chair. Her green eyes stare at Kakashi and Itachi with slight fear, but immense relief and determination.

"Okay then." she raises wobbly to her feet and stares down at her carpeted floor. "I'm still a bit edgy on all of this, but as long as I know you guys got my back...I'll be okay."

Kakashi grins, goes to her, and pats her back. "See, now there's the Sakura we know. Glad to have ya back kid."

Sakura smiles at Kakashi and accepts the man's pat. Her eyes land on the still figure of Itachi, and she frowns slightly. The Uchiha was still holding a blank look in his eyes, and his mouth formed a tight line.

"What is it?" she asks, unknowingly letting her voice quiver a bit at Itachi's scrutinizing gaze.

Kakashi sends his own questioning gaze towards Itachi, the Uchiha seeming to ignore both of them.

His black eyes dart to a wall as he speaks, his tone calm and neutral. "The boy, will cause you problems."

Sakura raises an eyebrow, preparing to speak to him on how ridiculous he sounded talking about something completely random. Then, her eyes widen in realization. Itachi was talking about Naruto. Her expression turns cold and disbelieving as she shrugs Kakashi's hand away from her shoulder.

"What's this sudden crap coming out of your mouth?" Itachi's face remains indifferent as she scowls. "First you throw me a bomb about some nin attacking the Hokage, and then you expect me to take it all in stride as if the nin won't affect my chances of finding a way home. Now you're telling me Naruto is dangerous to be around?"

Kakashi lets out a heavy sigh and his shoulders slump as he marvels at how his partner seemed to lack the ability to time his words appropriately.

"Itachi ease it up a bit..."

Sakura prevents him from continuing. She practically spits out in anger towards the Uchiha. "Well? Share with me your logic on this one Uchiha. Why is Naruto a problem for me?"

"You're too attached to him. It's been clear that he's something special to you since the moment Kakashi and I first spotted you with the boy. I have no idea what affiliation you have with him, but realize that he is the container of one of the strongest bijuu to roam the land. The kyuubi. If the nin are targeting the Hokage, they'll most certainly go after that boy."

Sakura surprised her guards again as she scoffed at Itachi's words and walked past them to stare out of her window.

"Don't talk like you know anything about Naruto." her voice is hard as she speaks. "Don't assume you know what those nin will do next and who they will go after."

Her green eyes pierce into the Uchiha's as she tries to control her anger. "Don't get an innocent boy like Naruto involved in matters he knows nothing about."

Itachi and Kakashi are both in stunned silence at the strong words the pink haired girl directed at them. The momentary shock left the Uchiha as he narrowed his eyes again and made a step closer to Sakura.

"You're not surprised about the fact that the boy possesses a bijuu inside his body. How much do you know about him that you're not revealing Sakura-san?" Itachi stepped closer to her again and he kept his expression blank as he stared at her.

Kakashi yanked at Itachi's arm and growled in his ear. "Itachi! You know our orders, what the hell are you thinking asking crazy shit like that!"

His expression unchanged, Itachi claims his arm back and ignores Kakashi, his unwavering gaze solely on Sakura.

Sakura stared at the Uchiha, she herself questioning his motives as well. All three knew of the Hokage's conditions that allowed only Itachi and Kakashi this close to her. He was either poorly attempting to change the subject, or those unreadable eyes were hiding something he wanted to know. She seemed to hold the answer to it as well.

A brief image of Naruto crosses her mind as the words Itachi spoke to her seconds before repeat again and again in her head.

It seemed Sakura had grown an ability to surprise them that night. She sighed and let the anger seep away from her body. Her tired green eyes met with Itachi's and Kakashi's and she attempted to smile.

Her voice sounded like that of an aged woman, far wiser than her years. "You and I know I cannot answer that. I can leave you with this though, and I hope it helps you understand me when I say that, Naruto has nothing to do with any of this. He's a mere child, yet he knows more about this world, then I'd ...I'd ever thought he did. His eyes have seen things that I could never imagine, and he's only seven. I know him very well though, and I know his...forced 'heritage' as some people put it...has given him knowledge he doesn't even realize he has."

A look of sadness and longing crossed Sakura's eyes as she spoke. The two Anbu didn't fail to notice. "He would already have known if someone was after his life, he's a smart kid. Please...just trust me...and leave him alone. Please."

The awkward feeling Itachi had earlier that night when he had seen that look of hopelessness on her face returned and he turned away from her stare. His lips formed a frown and he tried to rid himself of that uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

"Very well Sakura-san. I will trust your judgment when it comes to the boy." though he wasn't facing her, he could practically feel the relief coming from her as she sighed.

"Thank you." she mumbled quietly as she slumped back against her seat.

Silence penetrated the room as the three tried to avoid meeting each other's gazing. It seemed they had all been emotionally drained for the night.

Kakashi is the first to speak as he takes out his dog mask, preparing to place it back on his head. He walks over to Sakura and pats her head affectionately. Sakura looks up and blinks at the fatherly look the man's visible eye was giving her.

"Don't get too excited kid. I may be older than you, but I'm not that old yet." His raised eyebrow seemed to lighten Sakura's mood and she smiled warmly at Kakashi.

"We should get going Kakashi. We have to make our reports before heading in for the night." Itachi's voice is heard through the opened front door. Kakashi rolls his eyes and places his mask back on.

"We'll be going then Sakura. Take care of yourself, and try not to let the new info get too into your head, it's bad for you." he smiles though she can't see it. "Ice prince over there and I'll be back in the morning. Got it?"

Sakura remains in her seat, but nods her agreement and watches as Kakashi makes his way towards the door as well.

"Thanks for understanding guys. You two will be back tomorrow in time to take me to Konoha hospital right?"

They both nod and close the door behind them, leaving a tired, slightly anxious, but overall content Sakura.

"I should head to bed, it's been a long and rough night." She yawns and leaves the comfort of the seat to head to her bedroom and sleep for the night.

--

"You're still anxious about the boy aren't you Itachi-kun?" Kakashi whispers to his partner as they jump from one building to the next.

"Yes. He could bring some unwanted attention to Sakura, and with those nin still after her having her be near Naruto could prove to be troublesome."

"She's seems to know what she's doing though...I mean you can't deny it Itachi, otherwise you'd be stupid, Sakura knows more about Naruto then anyone in this village. Even more than the Hokage does."

Itachi lands on the wall leading to the Hokage's tower and nods carefully. "I've noticed that as well. Sakura-san's future is somehow intertwined with the boy's. Still the chances are still high. He's still young, and she's still too weak to defend herself and Naruto if the nin chose to attack."

Kakashi folds his arms across his chest and grunts. "You're talking as if we're not gonna be around to protect them Itachi. What gives?"

"If the nin attack the Hokage tower again, all Anbu will be put on mandatory duty to protect the Hokage, even against the Hokage's own wishes. That is why Hokage-sama was so flustered today, he knows Sakura-san will be left alone if the nin attack Konoha again."

Kakashi stands still, his shoulders squared in high tension. "I-I forgot about those codes. You're right. If they attack us again, Sakura will be vulnerable, as well as the other little guy. Damn, does that mean you have to..."

Itachi nods, his fists clenched tightly. "I have no choice but to depend on my family if the occasion ever arises where I can't full fill my duties to protect Sakura-san."

Kakashi's voice sounds frantic as he moves to stand right next to the Uchiha. "Itachi, the Uchiha have a strong hate for Naruto, or more like for what's inside of him. You can't honestly believe they won't use this opportunity to guard Sakura to your advantage do you?"

"I know fully well what my clan is capable of Kakashi, I live with them everyday." He places a hand on Kakashi's shoulder to calm him down. "They're superstitious people when they want to be, and they're curiosity towards Sakura-san hasn't been gone unnoticed by the higher-ups. We have no choice in the matter though. As much as I hate to admit it Kakashi, it seems the fate of whether or not we continue our full-time jobs as Sakura-san's bodyguards are in the hands of those nin."

Kakashi shrugs off Itachi's hand and leaps up towards the Hokage's tower, his mood clearly horrible by the words the Uchiha had spoken to him.

"Let us hope it doesn't get that far though."

--

The next two weeks flew by quickly for Sakura. She found herself to be inversing into the world of the past Konoha, and enjoying it. Though the conversation from that night days ago still kept her edgy around many of the villagers she didn't recognize, she was still very light-hearted.

Her mood was even better than before after visiting the hospital and finding out more about chakra control when it came to doing high-class level jutsus. Though she had to read on more anatomy books than she would have liked, the two weeks she spent in the hospital studying scrolls and books paid off.

She knew how much time she needed to be able to perform the time travel jutsu that would send her home. Currently she only has half her normal strength. She took that, and the fact that she's still a bit shaky with her stamina with the chakra, she figured it'd be another month or two before she could even consider beginning the jutsu.

She had re-read all the notes she had collected from the library, and concluded that the jutsu, if it were to be effective at all, would need an entire day to be completed. She had hoped it would be less, but is she tried it would end up with her arriving back in her time with mangled body parts. She had shivered at the thought, and swallowed hard to hide her growing fears on the matter.

Now she would have to finally continue her full-blown investigation by visiting the caves the anbu had found weeks earlier.

"I just wish the answer would be in plain sight instead of it being encrypted, like I'm sure it'll be." Sakura groaned to herself as she laid the picture of the caves back onto her table.

She had woken up early that morning to study over the pictures in hopes of finding subtle clues she had overlooked. Nothing. It seemed she had no choice but to spent her entire day in some dark stinky cave and search for a way to do the time jutsu with just one person.

Sakura raised her head as she heard the sound of a low whistle echo across her living room. Her green eyes narrowed as she stared at the dog mask of Kakashi. His feet balanced perfectly on the window sill of her apartment as he seemed to take in the scattered mess of papers all over her table.

"Looks like you've had a good morning Sakura." He spoke humorously, earning a cold glare from the pink-haired girl.

"I've been up since six making sure I haven't overlooked anything." Sakura grumbles, her head buried in piles of paper.

Kakashi chuckles and makes his way towards the table, still a bit surprised at all the paper on the table. "I still can't believe you've managed to collect this much data on one justu in just three weeks." He stares at a chart of the human chakra system. "It's pretty impressive."

Sakura ignores the compliment and gets up from her chair. "Yea, I would be too if it weren't for the fact that I have to recollect all of this once we go into the caves."

Kakashi sets the sheet of paper down and questions the girl. "You can't take all these papers with you?"

Sakura nods. "Itachi came by earlier. Hokage-sama thought it'd be best if we left empty-handed of any important information." Sakura grabs a hair tie and begins to push her hair into a loose bun "You know, in case those mystery nin attack again."

The man nods slowly and walks back towards the window. Sakura notices his tense shoulders and cautiously asks.

"You all right there Kakashi?"

"Uh, yea. I was just thinking about something. I'll go look for Itachi-kun, I'm sure he's resupplying at his house. Meet you in ten minutes." The man jumps back onto the window and waves goodbye before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sakura scratches the side of her head in confusion, but shrugs it off. She turns back to look at her collection of research papers and sighs.

"Better clean this up and get ready to go to those caves."

--

"Itachi, Kakashi, I expect no mistakes today. You know this is a very dangerous day for not just her but for us as well." The white cloth from the Hokage's clothes blow with the gentle breeze as the old man stares at something, his back facing them both.

Both nod as they remain still before the man.

"The council members will also be keeping an eye on you two. Especially Danzo. He wants nothing to jeopardize Konoha, as well as the other two." The Hokage continues, smoke trailing from his opened mouth.

"Hokage-sama, we have made sure she's fully aware of the dangers of going into very little traveled land such as those caves. It is isolated and if we were to be attacked it would take longer to get reinforcements." The Uchiha finally speaks, his tone professional as he stares at the Hokage.

"We've asked her not to bring anything important just as you've apparently requested." Kakashi narrows his eyes at Itachi, though the other doesn't notice it. "We've also made sure the maps we've studied of the area was up to date. We won't let anyone or anything get near Sakura while she's at those caves Hokage-sama."

The old man turns to face the two anbu and he smiles warmly at them both. "Yes, I know you boys won't disappoint me. You've been my guards before, and I've never felt safer." His expression becomes darker though as he begins to walk towards them. "Be warned though, those nin are not to be taken lightly boys. We've faced them once already and they managed to escape from us. If they truly begin to target Sakura, letting her get injured or possibly killed could create a major taboo in the time stream."

Kakashi clenches his fists and swallows hard, the truth of how serious their mission was finally sinking in. Itachi controls himself well, but his mind boils in inner turmoil over the fact that nin are after a girl that could cause some time paradox if they're not careful.

They nod again, unable to speak full words at the moment.

"Report to me everything that occurred after you have returned her to the village safe and sound." The Hokage's eyes gleam with a bit of sadness as he takes the pipe from his mouth. "Make sure you bring the little cherry blossom back, and hopefully with a renewed look in her eyes."

Itachi and Kakashi both bow to the Hokage, and disappear into a swirl of leaves. The old man cracks his shoulder before making his quiet journey back to the tower.

--

Sakura knew her guards had some immense tension-filled moment before they arrived to take her to the caves. As she watched them walk ahead of her, their masks going back and forth to detect any nearby danger, she could clearly see their bodies moving stiffly. Those two were more relaxed with her in the morning when they had come to check on her, but now it seemed like anything could set them off.

Her green eyes followed their every move as they continued taking her down the remote path of the village that lead to the even more remote path of the Konoha forest grounds. She had her arms folded across her chest as she watched them seem to make idle talk, before returning to ignoring or pretending the other wasn't there.

She shook her head and clucked disapprovingly at their behavior. Something was up and they had excluded her from the information that was now causing all the unwanted tension.

'And they're supposed to be professionals, pshh please.'

Sakura rolled her eyes and decided that whatever had them in their strange and foul mood was something she wasn't interested in knowing. Her attention left her abnormal guards and she stared up at the growing number of trees they were encountering. She had never been in this part of Konoha's outskirts, not even as a child. She could understand why the council had told her this was unfamiliar land to them as well. She had lived here her entire life and she couldn't even recognize a single thing.

"Hey guys, are we getting closer to those caves?" She asked innocently enough, her eyes staring at an old uprooted tree.

She jumped back a foot as she was met with two masks in her face. She could almost feel the glares that they were giving her.

"I-I was just wondering, you know to be a little informed?"

She let out a breath of relief as they moved away from her face and nodded at her before continuing their walk. Sakura stuck out her tongue at the two for their sour attitudes and for ignoring her question.

"Geez, what's get them all pissed off now?" She whispered to herself as she ran to catch up to the two Anbu.

The two men turn to look at Sakura and make sure she's still safe before looking back to the path in front of them. Kakashi leans a bit closer to his partner and whispers as quietly as he could.

"I don't like treating her like our normal client Itachi-kun, do we really have to do this?"

Itachi's mask is the only thing that safes the silver-haired man from a heavy glare as the Uchiha nods.

"I know you do not like it Kakashi, but our orders are to protect her while she's doing her investigation at those caves. If we spend our time having a friendly chit-chat with her, we'll get distracted and those nin could attack us at anytime."

Itachi could see the visible eye of his partner through the mask fill with worry as they looked back at their young charge again.

"It's all precautionary measure Kakashi, you know that. We must protect her at all costs, even if we must treat her as coldly as we are."

The man nods and looks forward again. "Yea, I know. I'm a man of duty through and through." his tone of voice saddens a bit as they keep their trek towards the caves. "Just wish we didn't have to be such asses to Sakura."

The Uchiha nods his agreement, but says no more.

The three soon find themselves outside the village borders and into a very hidden and wild part of the Konoha forest grounds. Sakura runs past her two guards to get a better look of the surroundings they now found themselves in. Her green eyes take in every little detail. The trees having leaves of a darker shade of green, bushes and heavy vines in almost every spot on the ground, no visible path in front of them. Sakura leans down on one knee and examines the ground. Her sandaled feet scrape against the dry dirt as she stands back up and turns her attention to her guards.

They seem about to retort to her for running off but she talks before they could say a word.

"Someone's already been here before. Probably no more than twelve hours ago." Her eyes hold complete truth and seriousness as she speaks to them.

Kakashi walks up to her and grabs her by the shoulders. "You sure about this kid?"

Sakura gives him a look before staring at the forest around her, her eyes turn certain as she nods and speaks to Kakashi. "Yes. Someone's been in here before, and they still might be in here."

Itachi intervenes between the two's conversation and searches the vastness of the forest. His body stiffens and loosens all at once, indicating a heavy sigh being released.

"Sakura-san is right Kakashi. Looks like we've had vistors, their chakra control isn't very good though. They've left trials of it all along this part of the forest."

The young woman whirls around to face the Uchiha and asks, almost frantically. "Do you think they attacked the cave Itachi?"

Itachi takes another look around the forest before turning to look at her. "Why don't we go and find out?"

Kakashi follows after Itachi, Sakura walking behind the two. The three stare at each end of the forest, watching and searching for anything that could prove Sakura wrong...or right.

Minutes pass by, the two Anbu seeming to grow more anxious as they delve deeper into the forest. Sakura watches them again, her green eyes narrowing in growing suspicion at their bizarre behavior. They reacted the way she had somewhat expected. Though she wasn't lying about other people being in the forest before them, she was expecting two calm and relaxed anbu guards, not what she saw in front of her.

'These two are hiding something important from me, something about this visit to the caves. It's most definitely that, but what could it be that made them act so fidgety?'

Sakura abruptly stops walking as she spots a very strange part of the forest where the bushes seemed farther aprat from each other than the others surrounding them. She looks towards her guards, who have stopped feet away from her and stare at the tree above them.

Kakashi rubs the back of his head and shrugs, before turning back to walk towards her. Itachi seems to use his Sharingan to check his surroundings before following suit and going to her.

Sakura nods to them both and makes her way to the weirdly placed bushes. She pushes them back and manages to get through to the other side. Her two guards jump up the two trees by the bushes and jump down to the other side. The three are met with two well-hidden cave entrances. The ivy and vines surround the two caves, and the distinct smell of rotten moss wafts up their noses. Sakura covers her mouth and inches towards the entrance, her two Anbu guards holding her steady as she makes her way downward.

All three jump when the sound of something banging against the inside of the cave walls echoes outside. Itachi instantly grabs hold of Sakura's arm and pulls her back slowly. Sakura doesn't pull away, to intrigued by the sound to fight back. Kakashi moves forward and sticks his head inside the first cave. He holds up two fingers, indicating to the two of them that the place was safe.

"Keep your eyes open Kakashi. If Sakura-san is right, we could be being watched right now." Itachi warns as the three descend into the first cave.

Sakura pays no heed to his words, instead, her attention falling on every crevice of the cave. Her green eyes shine with new found hope as she begins to see the contours of what looks like images painted on the cave wall. Her hand gently touches one of the images. She barely makes out the kanji for the letter b.

"I'm getting a bit closer to going home....I can feel it." Sakura quietly whispers as she smiles at the paintings on the cave wall.

Kakashi places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it confidently and reassuringly. He smiles behind his mask and nods as he finally takes a good look at the paintings.

"Yea, looks like the painting here are legitimate. Sakura, you could finally find more info on that jutsu."

Sakura nods enthusiastically and rubs her fingers against the rough texture of the old rock.

"It seems we've arrived undetected and safe. You can begin your study Sakura-san, if you so wish it. The Hokage has informed us that you have six hours to be here before we must return to the village." Itachi voices out calmly, his eyes scanning the dark cave throughly.

"I understand." Sakura replies.

"We'll leave you here to let you have the out most concentration. Kakashi, take one last look deeper inside the caves and then meet me outside." Itachi nods to them both before walking out of the cave carefully.

"He seems more efficient than usual." Sakura points out as she removes the pack she carried with her to take out a flashlight.

Kakashi chuckles as he looks over some large boulders. "Yea, well he's a bit stressed out right now. It's no surprise he's trying to finish this mission as quickly and as efficiently as possible."

"I see. It makes sense then." Sakura looks over at Kakashi as he rounds a corner to see the end of the cave.

"Looks all secure back here too." He walks by Sakura and ruffles her hair. "I'll leave you to it little lady, good luck. We'll be right outside if you need us."

Sakura watches as his form disappears back up to the entrance of the cave. She smiles to herself as she turns the flashlight on and begins to look over each painting carefully.

--

"This is taking longer than I thought it would." Sakura mumbles quietly to herself as she rubs off the dust landing on her flashlight.

Four hours of painstakingly looking over each writing and painting on the cave wall was proving to be coming up short of any valuable info. Sakura blows away strands of hair in her face and sits back down on her bottom. Her green eyes trail over the paintings she had dusted off and examined over from earlier and frowns.

"None of these paintings make any sense to me, it's almost like it's written in a different language." Sakura muses to herself, her eyes trained on one particularly long sentence painted across the cave's rocky edges.

She taps her chin thoughtfully as she studies the long phrase again and again. Each kanji written on the wall seemed to be telling a story, that much she had figured out. It was almost like reading a storybook. You start reading from one end and stopping on the other. The images seemed to reflect over the words on the wall, and it seemed to tell a battle of sorts.

Sakura reclined on her hands and pointed her flashlight towards the beginning of the paintings. She pouted childishly as no useful thoughts popped into her head.

"I never thought reading these old pictures would be so difficult." Sakura stared up at the pitch black top of the dreary cave. "What could these people have written in here about the time jutsu."

"We didn't write something about the time jutsu my dear girl." A voice drawled out across the cave, causing Sakura to jump to her feet in panic.

Her green eyes were wide at the unexpected voice. She had been questioning herself. She didn't expect a voice, let alone that creepy one, to answer back. She twirled around slowly, trying to find the source of the voice that just spoke to her.

"Show yourself! How the hell did you get in here?" her voice shouted out, hoping that would alert her guards that something, or someone had found a way into the caves.

"That won't do you any good little blossom." the voice talked back. "My own guards are outside to make sure those two Anbu are distracted enough as to not interrupt our little chat."

Sakura growled lowly as she realized that the voice was right. She could already hear numerous voices seeming to be arguing with each other.

"Seems you've caught on Sakura. Good, I was hoping to begin our chat without added information." The voice chuckled as it spoke, and it sent a shiver down Sakura's spine.

"Okay you weirdo, you've got me trapped inside a cave, and my guards immobile to reach me." Sakura slowly grabs her bag, a kunai safely tucked inside the pocket just in case. "What do the lights of you want with me?"

Her eyes suddenly caught the form of a shadowy figure appearing from the far end side of the cave. He was man, as she had first concluded, he seemed well-build; most likely a nin, and he had a calm presence about him. Though she still found her uneasiness towards the stranger growing as he neared.

"You're reaching in for that kunai my dear girl, and I'd highly recommend you not do that." She could see the smirk planted on his face. "You could get hurt." his mocking tone caused her hand to twitch around the weapon in her pack.

--

"How the hell did we not detect these assholes?!" Kakashi shouted out to his partner, who was currently dodging a barrage of metal weaponry.

Itachi jumped away from the attacks and landed on a nearby tree. His mask was removed, revealing the rotating red irises of his Sharingan. The cloaked nin attacking him appeared on his left and right side, preparing another barrage of weaponry.

"I do not know, but we have no time for idle talking, fight off that nin Kakashi and make sure Sakura is safe!" He shouted back, towards his silver haired partner.

"You honestly think we'd let you two get near that cave again?" The first cloaked nin on Itachi's left spoke out mockingly.

Itachi's eyes became void of emotion as he took out a triple set of kunai. It was time to end this quickly and locate Sakura inside the cave, she had to be kept safe at all costs.

"This Uchiha's not much of a talker is he?" The second nin to his right asked the first, his twisted smirk aggrevating Itachi.

"You two seem to enjoy conversing unnecessary words to each other during battle don't you?" Itachi asked, his Sharingan all the way studying the two nin's chakra.

"Well, well. Looks like the pretty-boy over here's got a mouth after all." The second nin mocks Itachi.

"Shush fool. He's right, enough talk. We've got our orders from Masahiro-sama." The other scolded his partner the opened scroll in his hand being prepared to launch against Itachi.

Itachi's eyes narrow at the man's words and he disappears from their view. The two search around in alarm, berating themselves fro losing track of him. A gush of wind passes by the two, and they're suddenly met with the cold feel of metal on their necks.

"You used a shadow clone?" one exclaims, whimpering silently as the kunai in his neck is sunk deeper in.

"You spoke of a name. Masahiro, who is this man?" Itachi asks, his tone deadly quiet.

The second one seems to become brave against Itachi's advances as he shouts out. "Our orders are to keep you out here while Masahiro-sama has a talk with the young miss Sakura." He smirks up at Itachi's passive face. "You won't interfere."

The two bite their lips, revealing blood as a poof of smoke suddenly surrounds them. Itachi's eyes remain indifferent as the two are replaced with stumps.

"Kakashi." Itachi shouts out, his shadow clone and him chasing after the two nin as their forms disappear into the bark of the tree.

"Yea, I heard the whole thing. Just find their sorry asses and leave this guy to me. I'll get inside the cave." he shouts back, his face staring at the giant nin blocking the way into the cave.

Itachi nods, and disappears after the signature of the two nin's chakra.

"Well big guy, you gonna let me pass, or am I gonna have to force you to?" Kakashi asks, his gray eye trailing up to the face of the silent giant in front of him.

"Release your Sharingan eye Kakashi Hatake, I will cut it down." The booming voice of the giant stirs the trees around them.

Kakashi raises a brow and opens his other eye slowly. "Guess that means I'm forcing you to."

--

"Those two Anbu are quite the guards, but they're easily side-tracked." The shadowed man states, the sounds of fighting echoing from outside and into the cave.

Sakura keeps her eyes steady towards the figure as her hand still tightly clasps onto the kunai in her pack. The man notices this and rolls his eyes, though she could not see it.

"I've told you before, that kunai will do you little good here. I know you've just recovered from a time jutsu Sakura, there's no way your body can handle the strain of a full-blown battle." he chuckles at the reaction he receives from her as he spoke.

"H-How do you know about that?" Sakura whispers, her hold on the kunai slackening. "Only the Hokage, council, and my guards know the truth about ...me."

She could see the man shrug as he continues to walk towards her. His pace is slow and his steps steady. Which makes Sakura more uneasy as he chuckles again.

"I know a lot about you dear. After all, you're the first known non-Kimura clan member to have survived the time jutsus critical time and space traveling conditions." The way he spoke about the jutsu and the clan with such a knowledgeable undertone, caused Sakura to be breathless.

"You talk as if you know all about this." She points to a random painting to prove her point. "Who are you exactly? Why do you talk like you know everything about me."

The man shrugs again, causing Sakura to scowl.

"You want a name so badly my dear girl?" he asks nonchalantly. "Very well then, You can call me Masahiro Kimura, clan member of the Kimura." His eyes gleam with amusement as Sakura gasps loudly. "As for why I know so much, my title alone should provide the answer."

Masahiro lets himself be fully seen by Sakura as he walks in towards the light of the flashlight on the ground. His violet eyes stay trained at the still form of the young woman. Sakura stares at the man's clothes, noticing their poor condition. It was clear he had been underground for a long period of time. Her green eyes look up with anger and some leftover shock at the man before her.

"I see. So you're the man that caused me to be separated from my friends and family and throwing me into this other time period." She proclaims, her voice soft as she speaks to the man.

He shakes his head. "Nay child. I merely ordered the execution of that plan, it was my men that performed the time jutsu." he rubs his chin in thought. "Quite a successful one at that, though they all died performing it. I suppose sacrifices had to be made though."

Sakura cringes at the calm voice the man uses. "You let your own men die for some pointless justu?! Just to transport one person to some other time?" Sakura shakes her head. "That's sick." she spits out.

The shrug returns as the man walks past her to stand by the large painting in the cave. "Call it what you may, the fact is that they succeeded in their mission, and that's all that concerns me."

His fingers tap against the rocky wall in front of him and he smirks at the seething Sakura. "Now, let's get back to the matter in hand. As I stated in the beginning, we didn't write something about the time justu in here Sakura."

Sakura feels another sickening shiver roll up her spine as she sees his eye gleam with some hidden evil.

"This is the time jutsu Sakura." His proclaimed words cause Sakura to take another sharp intake of breath.

Her green eyes gaze at all the paintings she had revealed so far, and his words hardly sound plausible as she stares at them. She scowls and shakes her head as she points an accusing finger at the man standing feet ahead of her.

"Stop filling me with lies you sick bastard! There's no way this entire cave can be a jutsu, otherwise there'd be signs of previous chakra use scarring these cave walls."

Masahiro chuckles darkly. "Who said there wasn't any scarring Sakura?" His violet eyes meet hers with sick joy. "The fact is, this cave is much deeper. There's another entire underground floor right beneath us." he points down as he speaks.

"We from the Kimura clan use this entire upper floor to activate the specific signs for the jutsu and then excrete chakra from our bodies to begin the jutsu." He pats the wall affectionately. "If you had cleaned this cave all the way through and properly, you would have seen the five major signs used for the basic time justu theory of execution."

"The dog, snake, ox, bird, and tiger..." Sakura breathed out, her eyes finally taking notice of the strange shapes surrounding many of the old paintings.

"Yes. It seems you've done your studying well Sakura." He says, his hand sliding down the cave's rough edges. "The basic jutsu, and we of the Kimura clan have used this cave to modify its capabilities and make the jutsu our own."

Sakura scoffs and looks away from the man, his eyes causing her great discomfort. "I've read about the clan's past as well Masahiro. What I don't understand, is why..." her eyes narrow and her voice turns bitter. "Why did you make your men send me, a simply Konoha nin, back into the past?"

He nods, almost as if he's agreeing with something as he turns to look at the back of her head. "You're quite curious about this aren't you? I suppose it's to be expected, after all...this sort of justu has been proclaimed by the books to be an impossibility of happening."

Sakura whirls around, her green eyes fired with growing anger. "Stop trying to change the damn subject and answer the question!!"

The moment those words escape her lips, she suddenly finds herself flung against the opposite wall. A hand tightly holding onto her neck, cutting out part of her oxygen. Her feet kick against Masahiro as he stares at her with an impassive look. Her hands hold his larger one tightly.

She curses herself as she finally releases how much of her chakra had failed to return to her body. Even after over a month in this place, her body had not fully recovered from the justu, the man was right. She was truly still weak.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Sakura. You know better than to yell inside a cave. In fact this cave is still unstable from the Kimura clan's constant use. A yell like that could topple this whole place down." His hand around her neck tighten slightly, causing Sakura to squirm in pain more. "Now relax, and I'll be glad to answer all those annoying little questions of yours."

He releases his hold on her neck, smirking as Sakura grabs her neck and gasps in short breaths. She coughs a bit as the sudden oxygen intake forcefully opens up her airways again. Sakura glares at the man from her position on the ground.

"It was a simple experiment really." He starts out his violet eyes concentrating on the clashing sounds of metal outside. "I needed a test subject for a new radical form of the time jutsu the Kimura clan's former leader had created. I had formed it into a much more efficient version, and I needed to see if a human with abnormal abilities could withstand it."

His finger pointed towards a faded painting of a creature with nine wild tails. Sakura's eyes widened, she had been so busy looking for symbols of the jutsu, any other paintings that she had uncovered had passed right through her thoughts.

"I see that you recognize the painting. Yes, the Kimura's attention for a test subject was once the nine-tailed beast, or your little blonde friend. Of course, after our leader was killed in an ambush twenty years ago back in your present time, the pursuit for your little friend was abandoned." His fingers grazed the painting once before his eyes fell back on the sitting form of Sakura. He smirked at her growing glare at him.

"I had to look for someone else. That's where you come in little lady." he grinned as Sakura lost her glare and replaced it with a look of confusion.

"I began hearing rumors of a girl being trained under the fifth Hokage Tsunade. Tsunade herself has a reputation well known in the ninja world. I knew then that the girl training under her had a massive potential to become just as strong as that woman, if not be able surpass her." His violet eyes again gleamed with amusement Sakura couldn't understand.

"Now I know that my theories were proven right."

Sakura suddenly found herself lacking air, his mere presence making her feel trapped and frozen with this unexplainable fear. Her green eyes widened when his face was mere inches from her own and a crooked grin spread across his face. She wanted to slap him, punch him, kick him, anything to make the man leave her alone. As his fingers grabbed a hold of some of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers, she found that all she could do was flinch.

'This guy's hiding his true chakra amount, otherwise...I wouldn't feel so nauseous being near him. He's stronger than he's willing to let me know.'

"I can help you go home...little blossom." His breath on her ear made her shudder that she at first failed to react to the sudden change in his voice and the words he had spoken.

As his words sank in though, Sakura found herself out of breath for the second time since he first trapped her inside the cave. Her lips trembled as she spoke to Masahiro. "W-What are you talking a-about?"

She failed to see his grin turn into a vicious smirk, his fingers played with her pink hair as he continued speaking. "The Kimura clan has successfully managed to create a time jutsu from using you as the experiment. I now know how to take a person from one time period to another without the use of sacrifices." Sakura listened as he spoke, growing slightly angry at the condescending tone of voice he was using. "It's all thanks to you that my clan now have made an impossible justu theirs to claim. All I want to do now is return the favor and hep you return home."

Sakura finally reacted and pushed the man away, she yanked out the kunai in her pack and held it out towards Masahiro. Breathing hard she glared at the man and spat out angrily.

"Please! I may be weak from these injuries that you caused, but I'm not stupid or naive! There's no way you're going to help me return to my home." His blank expression angered her more. "You caused me to get here, there's no way you'd help me return now, you're an asshole through and through. You're lying, now stop it and get out."

After her outburst, Masahiro stared at the girl, her chest heaving up and down from her yelling. His violet eyes narrowed in glee and he began to make hand signs. His hands silently following his hushed words.

"Kokugen-kikan....no....jutsu." as the words left his lips, the two of them were suddenly surrounded in a cloud of blueish mist.

Sakura tries to swipe away the mist, and is shocked to see the blue mist settle back around her. She also finds herself slowly losing the mobility of her arms and legs. She falls to the ground harshly and stares at the shadowed form of Masahiro as he walks towards her, a small smile on his face.

"As much as your little outburst was passionate, I'll have to prove you wrong little lady." His hands held the sign of the snake and bird, causing Sakura to become alert at once.

"You used a jutsu, didn't you?" She asked, finding odd that she could breathe so easily among the thick mist.

"A time mirror to be exact. Another technique my clan has managed to create and make their own in the short time we've been studying the time jutsu." As Masahiro lowers his arms, the mist begins to glow an unearthly blue color and Sakura tries to drag herself away from it.

"Resisting won't do you any good Sakura, besides..."His violet eyes began to see the images slowly form through the mist. "This jutsu isn't to harm anyone at all, it's to inform really." he grinned down at her and spoke softly, almost kindly. "Would you like to see Naruto again Sakura?"

At the mention of Naruto's name, Sakura flinches and her eyes widen with hope she tried to restrain from showing. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't say anything. She looks down, trying to convince herself that Masahiro was a man that liked to play mind tricks, he was trying to get inside her head.

She almost convinced herself, until the sound of a young man screaming at the top of his lungs caught her attention. She whipped her head up and stared in disbelief at the blurry images of Naruto arguing and yelling at a angry and silent Tsunade.

"How's this possible is surely what's going through your head am I right Sakura?" Masahiro asked, his violet eyes staring at her shocked expression. "This jutsu allows me to see images of the past, present, or future of whatever, whoever of anything I wish to see. It's quite useful in battles and reconnaissance."

"Why are you showing me this?" Sakura whispered, her mouth frowning and smiling as she continues to view the images in front of her.

"To prove to you that I can and will help you find a way home." She found his tender tone sickening, but ignored it to continue staring at the images seen through the blue mist.

Naruto was now being yelled at by Tsunade, both their expressions desperate and sad. In the background she could see Kakashi and Yamato silently talking to each other, their expressions solemn. Sai was drawing something in a nearby chair, his eyes so concentrated Sakura was surprised his eyeballs hadn't popped out yet.

"There's a way for you to get back home. It's all written in this scroll." Her green eyes finally left the images to stare at the man in front of her. In his hand he held a small scroll covered in blue silk. She frowned and stared back up at the images.

Masahiro lets out a sigh and makes another hand sign. Suddenly the cave is covered by the noises of Naruto and Tsunade's yelling at each other. Sakura listens closely to their yells, her expression quickly deteriorating into immense sadness.

_"She can't be dead baa-chan! We just gotta search farther and longer! Sakura-chan isn't dead!"_

_"We've been searching for over a month since her disappearance Naruto! Non-stop twenty-four hours a day! I even sent our best Anbu out there to look for her and nothing! Naruto I don't want to accept it either, but the fact is, it's been too long....Sakura is gone."_

_"No!! Sakura-chan never gave up on me whenever I came close to losing! I won't give up on finding her either!"_

_"Naruto..."_

_"NO! I don't care! You and Kakashi-sensei and everyone else can give up now...I can look for her on my own!"_

The mist disappeared and Sakura found herself back inside a dreary and dark cave. Her green eyes stayed glued to the spot where seconds ago she saw Naruto yelling for her sake. Tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked, and she looked down at the ground.

"Well?"his voice broke through the silence and Sakura winced at hearing it.

"I didn't need to see that..." She wiped away her tears. "It only made it worse Masahiro."

She failed to see his growing smirk. He walked towards her and placed the scroll on the ground right next to her feet and regained back that softer tone.

"I see that you're much more emotionally attached to that boy than I thought." He raised an eyebrow as a small blush covered her cheeks. "I'll give you some time then."

"Time?" she mimicked back, her eyes questioning.

"Yes, I suppose it's the least I can do for someone who helped my clan discover such a powerful jutsu." he shrugged and began to walk up towards the exit of the cave.

Finding strength, Sakura scrambled to her feet and yelled out to him. "Are you lying?! Are you trying to lure me into some trap, or are you speaking the truth??"

He stopped momentarily and eyed her curiously. "That's something...you're going to have to answer yourself little blossom."

Sakura opens her mouth to speak again, but a bright light leaves her blind for a minute. As she blinks to regain her sight, she finds the exit of the cave empty of Masahiro. The sounds of metal clashing has also silenced. Sakura slumps down to the ground and stares at the scroll at her feet. She releases a sigh and gently grabs the scroll.

She remains unmoving as the sounds of a pissed off man echoes in the cave.

"Sakura! Are you all right?!" Kakashi sees the young woman holding something in her hands and a blank look in her eyes.

He spits out some blood and kneels down beside her as he reaches her. His mask half missing he removes the rest and places a hand on her forehead. His brows crease in worry as she remains unresponsive to his words.

"Dammit Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you?! We just got ambushed by some Kimura nin and all you can do is stare into space?!"

"Spare me Kakashi-sensei....I just saw my friends suffer because of me..."

The young Anbu grows silent at her words, and simply stares at her as she lets silent tears fall down her face.

--

As the sun begins to dip down behind the horizon two bloody nin appear before Mashiro. The Kimura leader standing over a high cliff staring at the sunset. The two nin bow down and wait for their leader to speak.

"I'm assuming all went well if you've both survived." he speaks to them at last, his back still facing them.

"As you ordered, we've given the Anbu guarding Sakura Haruno the false information you've given us. They both think that we're after her life because she threatens our chance of finding the way to make the time jutsu ours." they both answer at the same time.

Masahiro smirks and nods. "Good, I'm sure they'll be reporting all of that to that old man they call Hokage soon enough."

"By your countenance Master Masahiro I'm guessing things went well with Sakura Haruno?" The big nin asked as he wiped away blood from his brow.

"Yes, she's beginning to doubt that we're 'evil' as she first concluded. I've filled her head with hope that that scroll in her possession will help her get home. She has a week to think things through."

The shorter nin spits out foamy blood and asks wearily. "And if she doesn't fall for your trap Master Masahiro? If she finds another way to get home without having to depend on you?"

Masahiro laughed out loud at his subordinate's words. "Either way, I end getting what I want. If she doesn't fall for it then we'll take her by force, and is she does find a way other than that scroll then I'll kill her and gain her technique."

Both nin smirk at their leader's logic and sit down to let their muscles relax from their long fight with the anbu.

"Looks like a beautiful sunset...don't it boys?" Masahiro asks rhetorically.

His two nin simply nod and continue to smirk.

* * *

**Did you all survive? No one died from the massive amounts of info I pushed into this chapter? Good, I hope not.  
Like I said I will be coming back to make editing where needed, but it'd be a big help to know if there were any inconsistencies throughout the chapter.  
Hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are nice but not expected.  
End.**


	9. Chapter 8: Unwanted Blindness

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me**

_"It will never be easy. Things will create chaotic  
ripples in your mind. Then the calmness  
will eventually return. Once there you  
will find hope.  
Of course...you must find the bottom first."_

* * *

The walk back to the village was quiet and tense. The only sounds being heard by the three battered nin were the crunching noises of the dried leaves they stepped on and the random noises of the wildlife in the forest.

Sakura walked ahead of her two bodyguards, her head bobbing up and down with each step she took. Her eyes looked clouded and distant. The dirt clung to her clothes and skin like gum and she could see some dried blood from Kakashi's grip on her arms earlier in the day. The hair band barely contained her messy bun and her bangs clung to the sweat that had formed on her forehead. The bag, which she had held with confidence and bright optimism, now dragged across the dirt road as she continued her walk.

The instruments that she had used, and the folders she had taken stuck out from the bag. Her two bodyguards watched her actions with mixed emotions. The Sakura they had seen merely a week ago had returned, and they didn't even know why. Her slouched form, her solitary aura, and her walk which was brisk were all indications that they wouldn't be getting any answers from her soon.

Kakashi stared at the bag held loosely in her hand and then he shook his head. Choosing to check his injuries rather than stare at this girl's slow descent into depression, Kakashi reached up to gingerly touch the gash across his forehead. His pained grunt caught Itachi's attention and he sighed.

"I told you to keep that headband on. Now your gash has been exposed to the air, it's going to get infected Kakashi."

The silver-haired man chuckled and winced as he touched the forming scab. "It's fine Itachi we're almost to the village, so I'll get it treated there." He patted his abdomen, "Besides we needed all our medical supplies to treat my abdominal injuries, not the mention my arms and your own beat up body."

Itachi grunted as his hand voluntary went to rub his right shoulder. "The gash on my shoulder wasn't that severe, but let's hope that gash on your head doesn't make what little brain you have left die."

"That's not nice Itachi-kun…" Kakashi whined, his face mask hiding the grin on his face, "You Uchiha always get so touchy when you get even a little beat up."

"I would have won if that strange nin didn't know every single one of my genjutsu attacks." Itachi's eyes narrow as he recalls the fight with the Kimura nin. "It's just as I said before. These nin seem to know our every move long before we make them."

Kakashi's eye stays trained on Sakura as she continued to walk ahead of them. "So you think they're mind readers?"

Itachi shakes his head, a pensive look on his face. "No, otherwise I would have noticed, mind-reading is a genjutsu."

As they two Anbu continue their discussion, Sakura hears their words and grimaces that she cannot reveal to them that they most likely knew of Itachi's attacks because of his not-so-clean reputation in her time.

'They're far more knowledgeable than I could have imagined, their leader Masahiro is no exception.'

Her hand involuntary tightens its hold on her bag as she finally lets her blank mind delve into her conversation with the Kimura leader.

'He had to be lying to me. Why would he help someone who he sent to a different time period? None of it makes any sense, no one is that kind-hearted, especially a man who's a leader to a clan desperate to find a way to make a rare jutsu their trademark.'

She stumbled on a small rock and watched the folders in her bag fall out across the ground. Her green eyes stared at the scribbles of words she put together and the pictures that had at one point meant a way to her home. She glared at the scattered papers, they were useless now, all her gathered info thrown into the wind by a man she hated.

Her expression saddens though as she recalls the strange jutsu Masahiro used that allowed her to see her own time….to see Naruto.

'I don't even know if that was the truth either. Was Naruto really that worried about me? Are they all searching for me…that desperately?'

"-kura…Sakura!" Sakura turns her head as the yell finally catches her attention. She ignores the strange looks the two anbu give her as she turns around.

"Yes?" She asks wearily, her mind seeming to tell her to just collapse now and go to sleep.

"We'll be in the Konoha gates in another fifteen minutes." Itachi tells her as he continues to walk and goes past her, "Would you like to return to your apartment, or visit the Hokage's office?"

Sakura's gaze lingered on Kakashi, whose worried stare nearly resembled the one he tried to hide in the blue haze she saw inside the cave. She smiled and turned back around to continue walking.

"I think my apartment sounds good right about now."

--

"So you encountered problems after all." The tired voice of the Hokage resounded throughout the office.

"I'm afraid they had this planned from the start, though how they knew Sakura would be going to their old caves we cannot figure out." Itachi answered with a stoic expression as he watched the old Hokage turn in his chair.

"She's fairing well?" he asked, his brows creased with slight worry.

"Well, if you mean physically then yea, but something happened in that cave Hokage-sama." Kakashi was the one speaking now, and his mask didn't hide the fact that he was disturbed by how Sakura was acting.

"She refused to speak anymore about the subject other than the fact that she spoke with the Kimura clan leader." Itachi continued, his lips twitching from slight annoyance at her behavior from the day before.

"I see." Was all the man said as he stared down at his paperwork, "Tell me you two…will she be well enough to stop by the office today?"

"We checked on her earlier this morning Hokage-sama, though she still seemed a bit distant she didn't refuse to speak with us and answered most of our questions." Itachi answered.

"Very well then, bring her to the tower in the afternoon after I'm done with my meetings. That is all you two may go."

The two of them bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once the two of them left, the Hokage leaned back against his chair and grabbed the unused pipe on top of his desk. He lit it and placed it in his lips, his brows creased in deep thinking.

"I feel an ominous trouble coming…." His lips frowned as a thin line of smoke escaped them, "Sakura…"

--

She was pretty sure she was sick, or she was going to have to complain to the management about her apartment's A.C.

Sakura snuggled deeper into her blanket and stared at the small crack forming at the top of the wall. Her green gaze then went down to stare at the trail it made as it split the paint.

The couch was lumpy against her sore body, and she swore to herself she could even see her breath as she exhaled. Besides these complications, she continued to stay in the fetal position as her eyes stared at the cracked wall.

A part of her mind told her what she was doing now was a waste of time, that she should be up and about trying to find a way home without letting Masahiro's words get to her. The bigger part of her though seemed to have just let hope slip away from her fingers easily. All that part wanted to do was let time just move on its own without her or for her to stop existing in time's ropes that held everyone else.

She was stronger than this…pshh when hasn't she told herself that? It's been over a month and yet she had no progress and the strength she seemed to always convince herself she had vanished before her eyes.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Masahiro's words had affected her. She was doubting, having seconds thoughts of finding her own way home when he was offering a one-way ticket without any strings attached. Or so he made it appear when he proposed it to her.

Why exactly was this simple suggestion eating her from the inside? She felt like she was betraying something…someone if she took a man's offer. A man she knew, just knew, was absolute evil. She was giving her life and safety to a man, who had sent his own subordinates to take her to this other time period.

Yet, it was tempting her. She felt that much closer to Naruto and the others. What damage would it cause to accept his offer and use his perfected method to get back to her time?

"My pride, their trust, my vow as a ninja…possibly my life if things turned out wrong…" she answered herself as her eyes wandered over to the cluttered table next to her.

Her folders, the notes she had written, photos she'd seen and photos she didn't bother looking at anymore all formed the mess on top of the table. Her answer seemed so much harsher and colder as she stared at the scattered papers.

'I don't know what to do. Should I believe him? His method, even if it is possible, if it really does exist, can't he easily use that against me? Make me believe he can take me home get me to be vulnerable and then kill me? Maybe I'm just being paranoid and thinking too much into this. He sounded sincere…'

Sakura rolled over and buried her head into the couch's cushion as the feeling of being completely cold enveloped her entire body.

The faces of the young Kakashi, Itachi, the elders, and the Hokage filled her mind.

'They gave me a chance, they all let me try to find a way back on my own…they put their trust on me…and now…I'm practically rubbing it in their faces if I go with him. The Kimura clan has been attacking the Hokage's tower while I've been here; it was all because of me. If I accept Masahiro's proposal to get me home, I'll betray them…by going with the enemy.'

She groaned against the cushion and placed a pillow over her head. All these revolving thoughts made her head thud with pain and she felt her muscles ache even further.

She was being pulled in two directions, the desire to go home by any costs, and her sense of loyalty and independence on finding her own way.

"What would you do…Na….ru….to?" she mumbled softly as her mind's exhaustion finally caught up and let her drift to sleep.

--

"She's got a pretty bad fever Itachi-kun." Kakashi whispered as his hand touched Sakura's forehead.

Itachi caught what the young man said, but was staring at the cluttered mess of Sakura's table. His eyes narrowed as he stared at what seemed the girl's failed attempt at writing some notes on their previous mission.

"What do you think we should do?" Kakashi's concerned tone reached Itachi's ears as he turned to stare at the slumbering Sakura.

Her brows creased in what seemed a pained look, he could visibly see the beads of sweat that were forming on her forehead and began to roll down her face, and her hands clung tightly to the blanket covering her.

He let out a puff of breath and knelt down beside the couch. He placed his hand on her cheeks and felt the increasing warmth spreading over her body.

"How odd for her to be perfectly healthy this morning and then for her health to deteriorate in such a short time." He asked, honestly troubled by Sakura's condition.

"I'm pretty sure it was that damn Kimura clan leader that caused this to happen." Kakashi growled out quietly as he leaned against the couch.

Itachi's onyx eyes looked up curiously and he asked, "Is that so? And what made you come up with that conclusion Kakashi?"

Kakashi's left eye watched Sakura's breathing as she continued to sleep. 'She's been distant and quiet since that mission hasn't she? Whatever type of conversation she had with that clan leader, it fucked her up…pretty bad by the looks of it too."

Itachi nodded, though Kakashi's choices of words were much to be desired, Itachi agreed. Though his curious stare remained and caused Kakashi to question him.

"What?"

"Your behavior is just odd is all." Itachi replied, his eyes refocusing back on the pink haired girl sleeping on the couch.

Kakashi sighed, and rubbed the back of his head, as if he was contemplating over his next words. "It's sort of complicated. I've had this feeling about Sakura for awhile." At Itachi's raised brow Kakashi waved his hands in front of him. "No not that sort of feeling. It's almost fatherly…yet not. I feel as if she and I have a special…mentor/student thing going…or we're going to be that at least."

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction and then returned to normal as he understood the silver-haired man's words.

"Perhaps you will…it would explain the sudden attachment you're having on her." He rose from his spot and stretched his legs.

"Kakashi, you should stay here and keep an eye on her while I report to Hokage-sama that Sakura won't be able to visit him and the elders today." He spoke neutrally as he walked towards the door of Sakura's apartment.

The man's gray eye trained on Sakura's pained expression and softened as he sighed with resignation. "Damn brat's making me soft." He chuckled as he nodded at his partner.

Itachi gave him a blank stare before opening the door and disappearing in another puff of smoke.

--

The Hokage closed the door behind him slowly and exhaled a deep breath. His eyes stare at the papers in his hand tiredly, and he pretends his age isn't finally catching up to him.

"I should have some tea… that will calm down these wrecked nerves and frail bones." He chuckled at his own words and stared dully at the door that leads to his office.

He frowned as he nears it though, already recognizing the chakra coming from the other side. His expression grows serious again as he opened the door and sees the young Uchiha sitting on the opened window sill, waiting for his return.

Without turning to look at the old man Itachi speaks. "Hello Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nods and makes his way towards his desk. Placing the papers form his meeting on top of more unsigned folders, the old man leans against the edge of his desk and takes out his pipe.

"I'm assuming something has gone wrong with the young Sakura, otherwise Kakashi and she would be here with you."

Itachi stands from the window sill and lets out a heavy sigh. Though the older man cannot see Itachi's eyes behind the mask, he could already tell the young boy was in a foul mood.

"She's taken ill Hokage-sama."

The man's tired brown eyes widen as the words reach and echo in his ears. The unlit pipe hangs on his lips and his expression slowly turns to confusion.

"I-Ill? Are you sure Itachi?"

The young Uchiha nods, his own troubled expression hidden behind the mask. "Yes, I had the same reaction when Kakashi and I arrived to her apartment earlier. I'm afraid she has a high fever and even if we did try to talk to her, the fever would make her delirious and speak with little sense."

The old man nods and contemplates something as he returns to lighting his pipe. The two stood near each other in complete silence as the sounds of the outside world echoed through the opened window.

"Is…" The man's wrinkled face scowled for a moment before he continued. "Is she mentally sound Itachi?"

The man's onyx eyes narrowed as he read between the scarce words the Hokage had said.

"So far…yes. Though her abrupt distancing of everyone and her sudden liking to being silent is making me doubt bit by bit."

The Hokage seem to contemplate over something else as the silence again returned to the two.

The silence is abruptly ended when they hear rapid footsteps urgently making their way to the Hokage's office. The man nods to Itachi and the young man bows before stepping back towards the far end of a wall.

Loud whispers are heard and then the door is slammed opened as the elders enter with Danzo leading the way. The Hokage eyes them with a bored expression and sits calmly in his chair, feigning to be starting on his paperwork.

"Ah, council members and Danzo, how are the three of you doing today?" he asks calmly.

Danzo scoffs and moves to the side to let the other elders speak first.

"Saratobi do not play us as fools, we are not in the mood!" The woman elder speaks harshly, her mouth forming a tight line.

"I don't recall doing such a thing." He continues to reply calmly, looking over some papers.

"Enough Saratobi! We all know that you know why we are here." The male elder speaks up, his glasses hiding his expression.

The old man sighs and puts his papers aside. Leaning his elbows on his desk he stares at the three people in front of him.

"She's not well enough to be seen right now." Is the first thing he says as they stare at him with critical eyes.

Danzo scoffs again and steps forward. 'Do you honestly think that is a valid excuse Saratobi? We told her of the conditions in which we were allowing her to roam around practically on her own with no surveillance, and what does she do? On the first test on her word she fails to collect any valid proof that she's learned anything and now she's fallen ill? Please, don't make such feeble attempts."

Brown eyes stare at the brooding man and his pupils narrow at the man's harsh but somewhat truthful words.

"I understand the anger all of you are feeling, in a technical sense you have the right." The Hokage stands from his chair and sends the three a calm glare. "But that was back when all of us didn't understand the true extent of the enemies after the young Sakura."

At the mention of the clan the three stiffen and pay closer attention to the Hokage.

"We're facing a formidable foe here. This clan not only has a high knowledge of nin technology they have a huge advantage over all of us in Konoha."

"And what would that be Saratobi?" Danzo asks annoyingly.

"They know our futures. They've seen and lived it. They know what happens to us and Konoha. In fact, in a darker sense, they're the eyes of the future we have yet to see."

The three stare at the Hokage in a quiet shock. They had been so immersed at being upset over the girl's lack of keeping her word that they had failed to realize how far this was going. A clan that knew of the future was in their past after one solitary girl…they were outmatched in everyway.

Itachi stared at the group with his own eyes fighting the realization of the Hokage's words. His stance was that of an upset person. 'It makes sense now. They've all seen and lived years from now…which means the man I fought days before…knew my attacks because he had seen them before.'

The female elder stares at the other elder with a concerned glance before turning back to look at the Hokage. "You're point has been made clear Saratobi, we know how dangerous this has become."

"So, do you have any suggestions?" The male elder asks, agitation shown on his face.

"For now it's best to let her ailments heal, then we can go and ask her properly what it is that occurred, otherwise we will get nothing out of her." The Hokage replies, his suggestion seeming to please the two elders.

Danzo scowls and stares at the silent Anbu leaning on the back wall. He releases a heavy sigh and stomps his foot lightly.

"Enough! If she's a true Konoha nin then no illness or injury should stop her from telling us any vital information she may possess. If none of you will make a move then I will!"

With that the brooding man quickly leaves the office, his destination obvious to those left behind.

"Hokage-sama?" Itachi asks his position still unchanged.

The old man simply nods and Itachi disappears. The two other elders give the Hokage questioning looks.

"It seems Danzo has plans of his own, we best go as well and make sure he doesn't overdo it with Sakura." Was his quiet reply as he shuffled past them and exited the office following after Danzo's footsteps.

The two elders followed shortly after.

--

Sakura awoke feeling an uncomfortable sense of warmth wrapping around her body. Her eyes took longer than she expected to refocus to her surroundings, and she was surprised to see a worried Kakashi standing over her.

For a moment she even believed it was the older Kakashi, and that she had really dreamt the whole time-traveling bit. Her eyes drooped as she realized she was still in the same predicament as always.

"You've been knocked out for most of the day little lady." Kakashi spoke with a slight humorous tone, though his visible eye was dark with worry.

"W-What happened?" she mumbled, surprised at how constricted her voice sounded.

"Looks like you came down with a mild cold Sakura." He replied, scratching at the back of his head as he took in Sakura's unhealthy look.

'Ah, now I see…that's why my head's pounding and feels like it's on fire.' She thinks as she sits up carefully.

Kakashi's expression turns to one of surprise as he senses several chakra signatures making their way towards Sakura's apartment. As Sakura rubs her feverish forehead, the silver-haired man steps towards the window and can already see an angry man wearing all black making his way towards the apartment.

He sighs and clucks disapprovingly. "Well this won't do. Why the hell didn't Itachi stop this from happening?"

"D-Did you say something Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura mumbles, her voice croaking at the strain it has to make to talk.

His eye wanders to her frail form and he frowns. 'Why the hell would Danzo come all the way out here for?'

He's about to answer when a rapid pounding resounds on the door, and the two inside stare at it with mixed emotions.

"Damn it!" Kakashi swears under his breath as he opens the door.

Sakura and Kakashi both stare at Danzo as he glares between the two. His heavy breathing indicates to them both that he had practically run all the way here. Sakura pays attention to the man for another ten seconds before the haziness of her fever lets her mind wander off to another part of her apartment. Danzo seems to grow testier at this, and watches as Kakashi walks back towards the delirious girl and gently asks her to lie back down.

"Danzo-san as much as I'm sure you want to talk to Sakura, right now she's not at the best of health so if you could come back tomorrow or another day she'll be in better condition to…"

"What I have to talk to her about will take no more than five minutes." Danzo cuts Kakashi off, already making his way to the nearest seat near the ailing Sakura.

Sakura's gaze lingers on the old man as he takes a chair and places it in front of her couch and sits down facing her. She frowns at how Danzo seems to be studying her critically, almost as if he were disappointed that she let a mere fever bring her down so quickly.

"I see you've gained some valuable experience on that little cave trip of yours Miss Haruno." Danzo speaks to her sarcastically, not hiding the small smirk on his face.

"You…came here for some answers, not to be a…nuisance on my growing headache right Danzo-san?" Sakura bit back, though her hoarse voice made her remarks lose some of its sting.

"I wouldn't be talking so smart right now Haruno, especially since I'm not going to be the only one questioning your strange behavior on this little mission you went on." As Danzo finished his sentence, more knocking echoed through the room.

Sakura and Kakashi both grimaced as the door was opened, and a silent Itachi entered with the two elders and a thoughtful Hokage following close behind.

Sakura could feel her body growing heavier as her fever spiked at the sudden appearance of these people. She knew what they sought from her would cause her stress, and the stress would make her fever worse.

The Hokage gave the young woman a sympathetic smile and nodded silently as he sat on the other side of Danzo. The two elders stare at her condition with something close to worry and then proceed to sit in the other empty chairs.

"Sakura…you know why we are all here." The Hokage started, the other three nodding at his words. "So please, just answer their questions so they can let you be."

The young woman slumps against the couch and places her cool hand on her feverish forehead. She lets out a deep breath and murmurs begrudgingly.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice now…right?"

* * *

**A/N:  
This Chapter was more of a filler I suppose. The next one will have more plot-wise information and I'll be introducing Naruto in again. The Kimura clan might be mentioned as well, and if not will be in the chapter after the next one.  
It may not seem like it now, but I do have a point to all of this, but I haven't gotten to the part where I can reveal it all. :)  
End.**


	10. Chapter 9: Choices Made

**A/N: I really have no excuse as to why this chapter is over three months late .; So instead I'll just state that this chapter is the introduction of Naruto into the story. Yes, his situations and Sakura's will meet at one final point, so imagine it as two lines going straight for each other and about to collide, yes?**

**Also, some of you might get confused during the 'Sakura talks to the elders about mumbo-jumbo.' part of the chapter, that'll be explained at the end :D Yes, the Kimura clan's true intentions will be revealed next chapter, though the next chapter will be bittersweet, which will also be explained at the end. **

**As some have asked, (after threatening me with weapons if I didn't update soon XD), I'm not entirely sure how long this story will be, I just know how I'm going to end it. So just bear with me until we get closer towards the end no? Also, There will be grammar and spelling mistakes everywhere, I apologize now.  
**

**That's it for now, and if any of you care I am working on the next chapter as we speak. (Yes, I'm forcing my EPS to seize and let me finish one chapter without a three month gap in between lol.)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

_" You can't change what you have started,  
but you can change the direction you are going.  
It's not what you are going to do,  
but it's what you're doing now that counts."  
_

_-Unknown _

_

* * *

  
_

He really didn't feel comfortable coming back here, let alone with the emotions running through his head as he approached the empty patch of burnt grass in the middle of the forest.

His blue eyes scan the area, and his mouth forms a tight line. His brows crease turning his expression into one of self-loathing and self-reproach.

His fist makes contact with the bark of a tree, and he clenches his teeth together, holding in a growl.

"Damn it! I should have been able to do more." He spits out, his other hand coming to ardently scratch the back of his blond head.

Flashes of a young woman with pink hair running towards him, her hand outstretched, trying to reach him, her eyes widening as a blue light engulfs her, and she's gone, all buzz through his head and he shakes it off with a grunt.

No, he's had these godforsaken visions since she's gone missing for nearly two months. Now was not the time to wander back into his failure, how he failed to protect the one most important to him.

'Sakura-chan…'

His eyes look back up at the empty patch of forest with a fire of determination glinting within their blue depths. He was going to find her, no matter how long it took, or what may lie ahead in order for him to get there. Even if meant doing it without baa-chan, or Kakashi-sensei giving their support, he'll find her.

He's the only one who still believes that she's alive out there somewhere, she was depending on him, and hell would freeze over first before he'd let her down.

Naruto walks over part of the patch of forest where they had last seen Sakura before she disappeared. His blue eyes looking for anything the damn Anbu may have over-looked.

He's surprised to find that a lot of the scratch and skit marks left from their shoes and hands still remain on the dirt. He bends down to see if there's anything he could use or could help lead to Sakura's whereabouts. When he finds nothing, he stands back up, scratches his head and goes on to another battle-scarred part of the forest to investigate that.

The young shinobi is nearing the option of pulling his blond hair out when an hour goes by and he finds nothing at all that could help on his quest. Naruto collapses against a tree and wipes the sweat off his brow. He looks up at the mid-afternoon sun and wishes this could be easier than it is.

"Fuckin' bastards, I guess they weren't kidding when they told baa-chan they've checked out this place clean."

He mumbles to himself, and wonders how long he has before baa-chan's Anbu track him down to this part of the forest.

He closes his eyes to try and relax his agitated nerves and tries to remember how Sakura handled situations where investigative thinking was essential. This thought brings a rather nostalgic memory to the young blond man and he lets out a weak laugh as his mind wanders off.

--

_"Naruto, here's a question for you." Naruto looks up to see bright curious green eyes staring at him. Naruto swallows the lump of ramen in his throat and nervously replies._

_"Ah, yea. Shoot, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura contemplates for a moment, her eyes turning away to look at the dry paint of the Ichiraku wall. She puts a finger to her lip and taps it for good measure. She then smiles and nods before turning to look at Naruto again._

_"What would you do if I suddenly disappeared in a mission where it was top priority for us to figure out some secret code, or the person we're after left us some puzzle that needs to be solved?"_

_Her question was innocent enough for the previous conversations they've had before so he replied. "Aw, come on Sakura-chan! You're too strong to even let them get a hand on you, besides you're the brain of our team, you'd have it solved before anything got way out of hand."_

_Sakura pouts at this, and pulls on his ear before speaking. "I'm being serious Naruto! I'm not some invincible goliath of strength, even I'll fumble up somehow, and I gotta make sure you can at least handle yourself if I'm not there."_

_Naruto blushes as she crosses her arms on her chest and glares at him. Was she…worried about him?_

_"Um…well…"He looks down at his bowl of ramen, his thoughts troubling him deeply. Since when had this occurred, this feeling inside of him that believes Sakura will always be by his side. Almost like second-nature he'd imagined Sakura always next to him in battle. He couldn't even imagine a world without Sakura-chan._

_He looks over to see Sakura growing more impatient at his silence, and a sad smile appears on his lips._

_"I…never imagined you not being there Sakura-chan. If I got the snot beaten out of me I sort of expected you to help me back up and beat me some more for letting myself get hurt like that. Or if I couldn't figure out a way to the enemy, I always imagined you'd pull on my ear and yell at me for being stupid but then telling exactly what to do to get our mission done."_

_Sakura stares at him with a surprised look, her lips parted open and her cheeks growing pink._

_"I really can't imagine you not there Sakura-chan!" He grins, his chopsticks pointed high in the air. "I suppose though, if something were to happen like that, I'd be…what would Sakura do?"_

_Naruto winces as he feels a hand smack the back of his head, and then the same hand grabbing his arm gently._

_"Wrong answer you idiot, but…thanks." Sakura smiles up at him and gives him a thumbs up._

_Naruto grins and nods, another blush gracing his whiskered face. "Yea."_

--

Naruto opens his blue eyes to look up the trees as their leaves swayed with the breeze that's blowing by. The memory eases his tension a bit, and he wonders if Sakura knew this was going to happen to her.

'No wonder she was asking me crap like that, she knew that it was getting more dangerous out here, I was just too dumb to notice.'

The blond shinobi sighs and leaps up from the ground preparing to leave. "I can already sense those Anbu, baa-chan's probably going to yell at me for leaving again." He stretches his arms out, his eyes looking over the ground just to make an absolute certainty that there was nothing here that could lead him to Sakura.

"Guess not." He grimaces. "Doesn't matter, if there's nothing here then we gotta track down the bastards who did that to her. I'll convince baa-chan for sure this time!"

A fiercer wind blows through the forest, causing a stray piece of paper hidden within a group of thorn bushes to tear from its confinement and flutter with the strong breeze.

Naruto jumps on one of the tree's side branches, trying to see where he could meet with the fast approaching Anbu.

He lets out a yelp when something hits the back of his head. He twirls around and is smacked by a nearly torn in half piece of paper. He grabs the paper and glares at it preparing to throw it on the branch and stomping on it.

Something catches his eyes though and he takes a closer look at the torn paper. Messy handwriting covers the dirty parchment, and Naruto has to narrow his blue eyes to try and read some of the words.

He ignores the rustling of the tree branches above him where the Anbu have already landed. He remains concentrated on the paper and his eyes become quizzical when two words stick out among the smudged ink.

"Time…jutsu…"

"Naruto-san…"

The young man looks up to see a dragon mask staring back down at him.

"Hey…Dragon-san." Naruto mumbles, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"Naruto-san?"

"We better hurry to baa-chan, cause I found something that's gonna help us find Sakura-chan!" Naruto grins up at the Anbu, his blue eyes blazing with renewed determination.

--

The tension in the small apartment is momentarily stopped when Sakura releases a set of sneezes, earning her worried glances from Kakashi and the Hokage.

"Honestly, Danzo. Can't this wait until the girl is better? Look at her she's practically sneezing out her lungs! She's in no condition to be…"

Danzo silences the Hokage with a stern shake of his head.

"Look, I can see you feel sympathy for the girl, but we've already arrived and she's already agreed so no more distractions Saratobi."

"Danzo…"

"It's all right Hokage-sama." Sakura interjects, the Hokage giving her another worried glance. "I'd rather get this over with now then letting Danzo think I'm some type of criminal."

This earns her a scowl from the man, but she ignores the man and sits comfortably on the couch, Kakashi and Itachi on either side of her, ready to help her if her illness gets the best of her.

The female elder nods and is the first to speak up. "From the reports we received from both your Anbu guards, it appears the three of you had a rather rough scuffle with specific Kimura clan members, am I correct?"

Sakura nods, thanking Kakashi for the blanket placed around her shoulders before continuing. "Yes. I'm not sure who the two were that attacked Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-san were since I was in the cave during the whole ordeal."

Danzo's eye lights up at the mention of the cave and he picks up the interrogation.

"The cave Haruno? Odd, in the reports your two Anbu guards rarely mentioned the cave other than the fact that you were attacked by the Kimura clan leader." His frown deepens as he notices Sakura slowly tense. "Tell me, are you finally allowing us the privilege to hear what it is exactly that went on in there?"

The two elders give a stern glance at Danzo before returning their attention to the pink-haired girl in front of them. Even the Hokage gives Sakura a stern look, knowing that this was the information even he wished to hear.

Sakura doesn't reply at first, her cloudy green eyes looking down at the blanket wrapped around her. She gets a coughing fit, and Kakashi quickly gets up to get her some tea as Itachi pats her back gently to ease the fit away.

Inside, Sakura is having a mental turmoil.

'What should I say? If I tell them everything that Masahiro told me, he could strip away my only chance of getting home, or they could see it as a threat and get rid of them before I can confirm whether what he told me or not is valid.'

"Sakura?"

The voice of Kakashi brings her back from her thoughts and Sakura tries to smile as she accepts the tea from the Anbu. She finally notices the four sets of eyes staring at her from across the room, and the emotions filtering through in her direction cause a chill to run down her spine.

She took too long to answer the questions Danzo threw at her. Even the Hokage was eyeing her with a glint of suspicion in his tired brown eyes. She looks down at the cup tea and grips the cup tighter.

She knew what she had to do; she couldn't jeopardize them at this point, even if they could help, she didn't trust Masahiro. If what he told her in that cave proves true, then she can leave without disrupting the past, and they can be secure knowing that nothing would harm them. If his statements prove false, then she alone would pay the price, she wouldn't let other important people to her village fall for her own incapability to find a way home.

She looks back up, a new glint of determination appearing in her cloudy green eyes. 'My mind may be fogged down due to this damn fever, but even I know that if Masahiro is a threat, he'll most certainly be after me. They can't be involved.'

"I did encounter him. It seems he's a pretty desperate man. He first revealed to me that my transportation to this specific time period was a complete and total accident."

The elders, Danzo, and the Hokage both let a surprised expression appear on their faces. So the Kimura clan had no evil intent towards Sakura after all?

"This makes no sense Sakura. Why would they be after you so diligently and violently if your arrival here was an accident on their part?" The Hokage questions her as Sakura sips some of her tea.

"I asked the same thing. It appears they were under the suspicion that I had decided to report them to all of you. Tell all of you that the Kimura clan was here with a time jutsu that could prove hazardous to the entire village."

"In other words, they thought you had ratted them out, and were trying to silence you?" The male elder spoke, understanding a bit of the situation now.

The young woman nods. "Yes, after he told me that, I cautiously replied that I had no recollection of what happened to me before I was sent through time with that jutsu, that even if I wanted to speak about them I couldn't."

"That's all well and good Haruno, but you came out of that cave extremely shaken up, just as Kakashi and Itachi had reported, what occurred to make you react so?" Danzo ask, the suspicion still in his voice.

Sakura gave him a blank look before sighing. "I hope you understand what I'm about to say cannot leave this room, and if it so happens you'll be jeopardizing this entire village."

At her words, everyone in the room grew quiet and still, the tension only thickening the air even more. All six people nodded for her to continue and waited for her to speak.

"He was asking me to help him recreate another time jutsu, only more efficient and one that would require less manpower." Sakura watched with a bittersweet relief as the group of six tensed further, believing in her false words.

'If only they knew that this is a complete lie, he just wants to send me home, so he can test out his new time jutsu. The jutsu I'm speaking of already exists.'

"He asked you? Are you sure?" The Hokage pondered, finding it strange that a clan leader would ask for the assistance of a young woman still not fully recovered from her first ordeal with the jutsu.

"Yes, it was more begging and groveling though. The man looked desperate, he wanted to really make this jutsu his own, so much so he confessed to me he was willing to sacrifice the people that traveled with him in order to execute the jutsu correctly."

At this bit of information, Danzo tensed and forcefully pushed down his staff hard against the floor.

"You're telling me we're dealing with a homicidal clan leader willing to sacrifice his own people for some jutsu that could easily fail again?? No! We must get rid of him at once, if he's willing to go that far then who knows, he might come after Konoha as well!"

The Hokage silenced the growing murmurs of worry coming from the elders with a wave of his hand as he spoke directly to Sakura.

"Is this the jutsu he's asking you to help him with Sakura? The one that would require actual human sacrifice?"

Sakura shakes her head, her eyes not making contacting with the people around her. "No. He was speaking about the current jutsu he's developed, the one that sent me back to this time period. During the battle with him and his nin, I recall seeing four other with him. I believe those were the nin who ended up dying when he used the jutsu on me."

Sighs of relief were head across the small apartment at her words, but Danzo was still not fully satisfied.

"I still say we track this man down! If he has to capacity to reduce you to a shaking five year old girl then who knows what he's willing to do in order to execute this radical jutsu of his."

Sakura nodded, her fever momentarily making her forget that her entire story is complete lies to throw them off the Kimura clan's trial.

"I know how you feel, but going after him at this very moment may jeopardize the village more than if we do nothing."

"Has that fever made you mad Haruno?! How could us not doing a thing possibly make this situation less threatening to the village?" Danzo shouted out, his hand clenched tightly on his staff.

The male elder shook his head and patted Danzo's shoulder roughly. "Calm down Danzo. The young girl might have a point."

Everyone turns to give the man a surprised look as he clears his throat and continues. "As of now, they've only been targeting the girl. Anyone who was associated to the girl has also been a target, which at the current moment is just the people in this room. Since they have already found Sakura, they no longer need to come to Konoha to attack any of us for information to her whereabouts."

The people in the room silently agree, their eyes trained on the ground as they decipher through the man's words.

"True, but Sakura has already revealed what they want with her, so our one concern now is…did you agree young lady?" The lady elder asks barely above a whisper, her narrow eyes staring at the cloudy green eyes of the Kunoichi.

Danzo also stares, his grip once again tightening around his staff. "I suggest you answer truthfully Haruno, for if you don't it could create something none of us can stop or prevent."

Sakura places her empty cup of tea on the table and tries to word her fast-paced thoughts into coherent sentences.

"I left my answer as ambiguous as possible." She started earning growing glares from the elders. "I had first wanted to say no, but realized that if I did reject his proposition, this might drive him over the edge, causing more unwanted tragedies."

The Hokage smiled at this and nodded. "A wise choice, always thinking of your village before yourself, even in times where being selfish appears the better choice."

Sakura managed a weak smile at his words before continuing. "I do not know if he'll stop his nin from coming here, but what I do know is that for now he's not going to make a move. He gave me some time to think of my answer."

Danzo smirked at this and let his vice-grip on his staff ease. "The first bit of good news you've given us since we've arrived here Sakura. We can use this time to come up with a way to get rid of this menace and that useless clan."

Sakura scowls at him and doesn't reply, opting to lean back and let the watery feeling in her head slowly go away.

"Look, whatever we do at this point doesn't matter at the moment. I'm just glad Sakura was wise enough not to provoke this leader of the Kimura clan to do something we would all regret." The Hokage spoke up, already rising from his chair.

"We should let her completely heal from her illness before we press her for more information on her unfortunate encounter." The Hokage referred to all of them, but his steady gaze was directed at Danzo.

The man scoffs and looks over at Sakura, her fever still persistent through her body. "I suppose she won't be much useful at this point, she's practically fainting as we speak." He sighs and stands from the chair. "We'll take our leave for now. The information you've provided for us and the reports of you and your Anbu guards shall suffice until you can give us a more detailed report."

Sakura mumbles something but nods her agreement. The two elders stand up as well and state their apologies for keeping her from resting from her illness.

"Rest now, and be secure in knowing we'll do our best to keep your identity secret, even with these new developments." The lady elder speaks, her eyes holding slight sympathy for the girl.

"Kakashi, Itachi I expect you both to make sure she recovers as quickly as possible, and make sure she doesn't strain herself anymore than she has to." The Hokage orders them as Itachi opens the door where a group of Anbu is waiting outside.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They both stated mechanically, the silver-haired man's attention solely focused on the half-awake girl on the couch.

As Danzo passes by Itachi, the old man grabs the young Uchiha's arm and squeezes it. "I want you to inform this to your father, the girl can be trusted only to a certain level, and those Kimura can easily brainwash her into doing what they requested of her. I don't want a mess to start over this, so keep a set of good Uchihas watching over her movements while you two guard her from the ground."

Itachi's ice-cold onyx colored eyes turn a harsh look at the man, but he nods silently and carefully releases his arm from the man's grip.

"Good." Is all Danzo says before making a hasty exit through the front door.

--

A day passes quietly through Konoha and the two Anbu are happy to see that Sakura is getting better, her fever already gone and her eyes returning slowly to their bright green hue.

Kakashi silently watches her as she organizes the mess of papers and folders in her room, her look resembling that to someone with a new and fierce determination.

"Ya think we should be worried about this new side she's showing Itachi-kun?" Kakashi curiously asks as Sakura curses out loud over a paper cut on her index finger.

The Uchiha turns to look at her, his cup of tea nearly half-empty. "No. It seems she's just trying to go back into some normalcy that she seems to lack in this time. Which is understandable, she's been gone from her proper era for nearly two months."

Kakashi continues to watch her, her powers had somewhat returned and she was currently healing her injured finger. They had both found out she was actually a pretty good medic nin, the best they've seen since…well ever.

A sudden feeling bubbles at the pit of Kakashi's stomach and he squirms uncomfortably in the one-seat couch, earning his partner's attention.

"Something is troubling you?" Itachi voices out, trying to hold in his laughter, as Sakura gets lost in a rather large pile of papers she had recently stacked up and then fallen on her.

The silver-haired man grunts for a moment, his gray eye focusing on some random picture frame on the wall.

"Do you think she's lying to us?" He finally voices out his troubled thoughts.

Itachi is silent for a moment, his eyes staring at the girl as she sneezes, her nose still somewhat stuffed up from her mild cold.

"I'm not sure." He replies, his dark eyes returning to settle on his teacup. "She's a strange one. Her motivations are clear, but how far her ambition to reach those motives are like trying to find a fish in a murky river."

Kakashi 'hm's', slumping against the couch, "I'm thinking the same thing. Yesterday with the Hokage and the elders, I found her more distant than ever, as if she was contemplating every little word she said, I made myself believe it was her fever, but now I'm not so sure."

The Uchiha sighs and gets up from the kitchen table. "Whatever our suspicions are for the moment will have to wait until she's fully healed from her cold. "

Kakashi smirks through his mask and looks at Sakura as she grunts out in agitation. "For now I suppose we'll just have to trust her and believe that she knows what she's doing huh?"

"I'm afraid so." Itachi places the teacup into the sink and walks towards the front door. "Keep an eye on her Kakashi-san, there's some family business I need to attend to with my father and you know he's not a patient man."

Kakashi grins at the young man and waves him off. "Getting another scolding for being a naughty boy Itachi-kun?" He taunts as Itachi sends him a cold glare.

The Uchiha opens the door, intending to leave the petty squabble at that when he catches sight of bright blue eyes staring at him.

Kakashi gives the little blond boy a once over before his grin widens. "Well, look what have here a little guest for our dear Sakura."

Naruto blushes at the teasing tone of the man's voice and promptly chooses to ignore Itachi. The damn bastard reminded him of that Sasuke-teme.

"Um…I-Is Sakura-neechan here? I wanna talk to her." He mumbles out, his whiskered cheeks burning brighter as Kakashi snickers.

"What's your business with her?" Itachi asks, his mask already in place.

Naruto stares at the young Uchiha, a mixture of fear and growing curiosity showing in his bright blue eyes. "Hey, how come all the other Anbu I see have cool masks and you have that gay one?" He asks, failing to notice Itachi's low growl.

"I already like the kid!" Kakashi comments happily, trying to ignore Itachi's dark aura as it only darkens further.

"What the heck is going on? You guys are letting out all the cold air, and those electric bills aren't cheap you know…" Sakura shouts out as she exits her room to find her two bodyguards talking to seven-year old Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asks, ignoring the muffling laughter coming from Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes light up when he sees his nee-chan blinking at him with a look of utter confusion. He runs past Itachi, and quickly embraces the young woman.

"I came to visit you Sakura-neechan! You've been gone for awhile and you promised!!" He shouted, his lower lip forming a pout as he looked up at her.

Sakura smiles sheepishly at him, her memory on some promise she made to him gone from her mind. 'I promised him something…but what?'

Naruto glowers at her and looks away with an annoyed expression. "You said you would and it's been over two weeks and nothing!"

At this new bit of information, Sakura delves deep into her memory, trying to see what it was she said to him the last time they spoke. She places a finger on her chin in thought, and suddenly it hits her like a ton of bricks.

She blushes at having forgotten and laughs nervously as she sticks out her tongue. "Um…o-oh, I seem to have remembered now Naruto."

The young Naruto looks up, his blue eyes staring at her with a sliver of sadness forming in their depth. Sakura sighs and smiles sadly as she kneels down to face him at his eye-level.

"Sorry buddy. I was pretty busy these past few days, a lot has happened that messed my brains up badly." She ruffles his messy blond locks and sighs. "A promise is a promise though, and I broke it, and for that I'm sorry."

Naruto is surprised at her words for a moment, but recovers quickly and grins at her. "That's okay Sakura-neechan! As long as you come with me tomorrow!!"

Sakura rolls her eyes at how quickly the boy recovered from his hurt feelings. 'Guess Naruto doesn't change as much as I thought he did.'

"Tomorrow eh?" She turns back to see her room still somewhat messy from all the paperwork and then turns to see wide blue eyes staring at her with a hope that nearly chokes her. "Well, I suppose it won't hurt, and I'll end up keeping my promise after all."

Naruto jumps up in excitement and giggles hysterically, "Yes! I finally get to show all my friends at the academy that I have an awesome nee-chan!"

At the mention of academy, Itachi perks up from his foul mood and coughs to get the two brightly haired peoples' attention.

"Did you say you'll be going to the academy with Naruto-san tomorrow Sakura-san?"

Sakura nods, her happy smile slowly disappearing as Itachi shifts around uneasily. "What? Is there a problem with me going to see his academy tomorrow?"

Naruto stares at the Uchiha too, his small hand subconsciously going to grab Sakura's.

Itachi coughs and doesn't speak for a few seconds, and Kakashi smiles knowingly at his partner's reaction. "Aa, let me guess. That little business with your father has something to do with your younger brother, Sasuke."

Young Naruto scowls at the mention of Sasuke, and is surprised to see a bitter look cross his nee-chan's face at the mention of Sasuke's name too.

"What about your younger brother Itachi?" Sakura asks through gritted teeth.

"My mother will be attending the Uchiha meeting tomorrow along with myself and my father, he has no one to take care of him for at least an hour, and since I am currently your guard it would make things easier if…"

"I took him off yours and your parents shoulders by baby-sitting him until you guys are done with the meeting tomorrow?" Sakura finishes off, an annoyed look on her face.

Itachi again coughs and sighs. "Yes. I'm not entirely sure why, but I know you don't find my little brother the best of company, but since you will be with Naruto-san tomorrow, I thought I'd ask you now if you would do us this small favor."

'No kidding, I practically wanted to choke him the first day I saw him in this time period.' Sakura silently fumes as she stares at the weasel mask staring right back at her. 'But, he's suspicious about this, in fact I'm sure he's figured out I'm connected to Sasuke in someway too.'

She sighs. "Fine, I suppose it won't hurt to take care of him for an hour or two. I heard he's a pretty silent and obedient kid anyways."

She giggles as Naruto mumbles a 'He's got a stick up his ass too if ya ask me.'

Itachi's shoulders slump in relief and Sakura can hear the normal tone of his voice returning. "Thank you for doing this Sakura-san. I will go inform my father and Sasuke now. I'll return shortly." And with that the young Uchiha disappears in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi yawns and winks at Naruto and Sakura. "Well kiddies since Itachi-kun has left why don't we eat that last of those onigiri he's been saving for lunch?"

Sakura smiles fondly at the familiar twinkle of mischief she sees in both Kakashi and Naruto's eyes. "Yea, why not? I'm pretty hungry after cleaning that mess in room. Come on Naruto, if you're good I'll even give you the last cup of ramen I have."

Young Naruto's whiskered cheeks stretch as his grin returns and he bounds towards the kitchen. "Oh, boy more ramen!!"

Kakashi follows behind the two as Sakura tries to find the onigiri in the refrigerator. His gray eye lingers on the two of them, the same feeling of nostalgia blooming in his chest.

"Hm, I wonder."

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone may ask later, yes...Sakura did indeed lie to them. Yes...I did it on purpose :p and yes...this will lead to the Kimura clan revealing what they wanted with Sakura.**

**The next chapter, as many of you have already figured out I'm sure (smart cookies :D) will be fluffy in the beginning with Sakura going to the academy with Naruto and reliving some pretty weird and wonderful memories. Yes, I made it interesting by adding little Sasuke, but he's there for a reason too XD**

**Towards the end is where we go back to the issue at hand and Sakura's true troubles begin. Thanks for reading and reviews will be enjoyed but not expected.**

**End.  
**


	11. Chapter 10: New Paths Revealed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I've actually surprised myself and managed to write a chapter for this story. My last update was over three years ago 07/16/09, and I honestly don't know how I updated this story...I had always planned to finish it, but three years is a long time, and I don't even know how many of the original readers are still here or even willing to come back.**

**I've even had to re-read the story myself just to recall what I was doing with it. After weeks of reading and plotting again, I've somehow figured out what the original plot was and reorganized the story and how I'm going to do this. After this chapter the story was originally going to go for maybe 10 chapters, I've lowered it down to 5-7 roughly. I know increasing the chapters won't do any good since I might not update as fast as I'd like. It's also been about two years since I've followed the Naruto manga consistently, so this story has now become a complete AU, rather than a partial AU like it was before. **

**So if any new readers see something unusual that might not be accurate with the current manga, it's not going to be, this story at this point is completely diverging from the canon plot, or I'd never be able to update and I'd have to re-write the whole story, which I'm not going to lie I'm too lazy to do XD.**

**With that said, if any of my original readers do return, I'd HIGHLY recommend you re-read the whole story like I did. Unless you have perfect memory re-reading will help you remember what was going on, and this chapter will actually make sense. I do apologize at how horrible I was at writing in the first chapters of this story, since I was cringing just re-reading it myself. It's your choice though, and I hope any new readers will enjoy my story since I plan to finish it before this year is out. **

**I will be posting this author's note in the prologue chapter as well just in case the new readers read from the prologue, down. I'll be honestly surprised if I receive any reviews for this, and I hope I can finish this NaruSaku fic soon! Thank you for reading and enjoy! **

* * *

Sakura wakes with the first rays of a new morning passing through her window in her small bedroom. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and stares tiredly at the pile of paper, opened scrolls, and scrunched up notes scattered across her bedroom floor.

She sighs, knowing that Naruto's unexpected visit yesterday had been the reason why her room was still a mess. She stretches out her muscles as she pleasantly reminisces on the young Naruto's presence and his continuous reminder that she was going to drop by the academy today like she said. Finally feeling the laziness vanish enough for her to get up from bed she heads over to the bathroom to get ready for the eventful day.

As she enters the bathroom, she can feel the presence of her two bodyguards, already outside checking out the perimeter for unusual activity as they normally do. She slumps against the glass of the shower door, and wonders if Kakashi and Itachi are suspicious of what occurred two days earlier. She'd been so busy recovering from a cold; she never bothered to think if her planned lie on the elders, Danzo, and the hokage could be easily discovered by those two.

Her green eyes narrow and she shrugs to herself before entering the shower. 'Whether they've figured it out, have some suspicion, or have some other conclusion altogether doesn't matter. As long as they're distracted long enough for me to discover the truth, and get back to my original time that's all I'll need.'

An hour and a half later Sakura exits her room wearing a new red shirt and a pair of navy blue leggings, her pink hair tied up in its usual loose bun. As soon as she enters her kitchen, she sees the door being opened and her two bodyguards making their entrance. She gives them a smile and a nod and goes about eating something for breakfast before heading to the academy.

Kakashi removes his dog mask and lets out a yawn as he makes himself comfortable on one of the kitchen chairs. Itachi follows suit and sits across from him, sending the gray-haired man a glare as he takes out his usual orange book to read. Sakura gives them side glances as she takes slow bites from her toast. They were acting like they usually do…and that was what was bothering her.

Yesterday they seemed anxious to ask her something, or seemed worried about what was going to happen now and wanted to get answers from her about the current situation. With Naruto's visit though, and then Itachi's sudden request to Sakura to babysit Sasuke after the academy ended, it seems distracted them from what they wanted to do.

'Now's a perfect chance to ask what they want, yet they're not doing anything.' She looks down at her glass of orange juice and tries to hide her growing tension. 'I don't know whether to be relieved over that, or in fact, more worried.'

"...kura…yo, kid!" Sakura's eyes widens as she jumps slightly at the raised voice of Kakashi and turns around to find him standing next to her and not sitting at the table. Her face growing red from embarrassment at having been caught off guard she pouts and takes another bite from her toast.

"What is it?" She asks in-between bites as she glares at Kakashi's amused expression.

"I was asking you if you're gonna be leaving to the academy soon?" Sakura's glare intensifies as he pats her head while laughing at her flustered reaction. Pushing the offending hand off her head Sakura hands him a toast to keep him from laughing further and nods her answer as she goes to place the rest of the toast on the table.

"I'm actually going to grab my bag and go now." She eyes her future sensei and the abnormally silent than usual Itachi as they chew on the toast and watch her with an expression akin to impatience. She feels the unease in her grow and she sighs as she turns back from going into her room and stares at her two bodyguards.

"Well, don't just stand there! You should get going before the little kid decides you hate him 'cause you didn't show up." Her eyes flinch at how forced the humor in Kakashi's voice is, and her suspicions grow.

"Also remember the favor I've asked of you Sakura-san. My little brother will be waiting for you outside the academy gates after class as I've told him to." This is the first time Itachi's spoken since entering the apartment, and even his usual monotone voice seems off to her, as if it too was being forced.

"I don't know what's changed from yesterday to this morning, but…" Sakura starts off as both Kakashi and Itachi seem to eye her curiously. "…it's not intimidating me. I have a goal to return home. I intend to accomplish this goal without harming anyone innocent; I'll keep my word to not cause Konoha problems, just as the hokage requested." She looks down momentarily and doesn't see the two men exchange glances. "Whatever it is you two are thinking, keep it to yourselves…I don't have time for bodyguards who are suspicious of the person they're supposed to protect."

She turns and enters her room, closing the door behind her. The two men stare at the door for a few seconds and then turn to look at each other. Kakashi smiles through the mask covering his face, and Itachi merely nods. Sakura emerges a few minutes later with her bag slung over her shoulder. She doesn't make eyes contact with both men and goes about putting on her sandals.

The two notice the young girl still seems troubled, though they doubt it's about them as she opens the door and turns to finally acknowledge them. "I'll be heading off now. Don't destroy the apartment while I'm gone. Please, think about what I said…." She smiles at them wearily. "…and I'm sorry for sounding harsh, take care."

The door closes behind Sakura, and the two bodyguards are left alone in the tiny apartment. Kakashi's the first to react as he slumps down on the kitchen chair and gives the young Uchiha a glare. "There. Satisfied Itachi-kun? That's the best acting I've ever done, you better appreciate it! It was tough being like that with the kid…"

Itachi takes the empty plate on the table and places it in the sink, his usual stoic expression turning to slight sympathy as he replies to his partner. "Ah, I apologize. I know how hard it is for you to act like a normal person and not your usual immature self."

Kakashi scowls at the Uchiha's subtle sarcasm and rolls his visible eye. "Ha ha, very funny Itachi-kun…" he visibly grows more serious as Itachi returns to his seat across from him. "Seriously though, you got everything you needed to report back to the Hokage correct?"

Itachi sighs as he removes the weasel mask from his face and he pinches the space between his brows. "Yea, the way she acted proves what you and I and the hokage suspected when she first talked to Danzo and the elders." Kakashi scoffs loudly and places his chin on the crook of his hand.

"So, what we're gonna hold her prisoner for being a liar on the sole basis of a feeling we had?" Itachi raises a brow at the annoyed tone in Kakashi's voice. It was growing obvious that Kakashi was forming an unusual bond with the Haruno girl.

"You were the first one to raise the question if I recall correctly Kakashi." The gray-haired anbu merely mutters under his breath and refuses to make eye contact with Itachi. The Uchiha simply sighs and looks out the small window in the living room. "Either way, nothing can be decided until the hokage decides on what to do with this information we've gotten from Sakura-san."

"I still think whatever lie she's telling, it's not to harm us but better yet protect us." Kakashi's ardent words go answered as the two anbu wait silently for time to pass before they quietly go check on Sakura and make sure she's safe.

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Sakura is grateful for the fresh air of a cool morning in Konoha as she walks down the familiar path to the academy. The tense atmosphere that gradually grew in her dingy little apartment was beginning to overwhelm her, and she knew she needed to get out fast.

Her time of being an innocent nin who was simply trying to find her way back to her original time was running out, she now realizes. That whole incident at the caves may have been covered up with her lie to Danzo and the elders, but it was obvious now that Itachi and Kakashi-sensei weren't as fooled. 'If my guess is right too, the third hokage probably already knows this as well. Those two do report to him after all.'

She reaches for the small scroll in her bag and tightens her hand around it. She's had a chance to look over it yesterday after Naruto left for the day. It definitely looks like a time-jutsu, it has the same characteristics of the original time-jutsu she read about in the books. So far, Masahiro's words to her haven't been proven false…still. Her eyes grow dim with dark emotions as she slows her pace. 'If this scroll given to me by that Kimura guy is the real deal, I can't just accept he's giving me a free ride back home without any ulterior motive. What does he really want…or if he's telling the truth…what should I do now?'

She had a week to think about what her choice would be. To either disregard his words and reveal to the hokage the scroll given to her, and find another way home while stopping whatever Masahiro planned; or trust this man who's practically responsible for sending her into her past in the first place and use this scroll to go back home.

'If I choose that second option, I'd be lying to everyone here who's trusted me in doing this knowing this could easily be a trap if they chose wrong…but…' She stops completely and her green eyes shimmer with hope and longing. 'The selfish part of me, wants to be back home with everyone…with Naruto. This could be my only shot…or it could be a trap….'

"Urggh!" Sakura releases an agitated groan as she drags herself to a nearby tree and places her forehead against the trunk. She should have known her selfish desires and her guilty conscious would clash violently over this stupid scroll given to her by Masahiro Kimura.

"Uh…what are you doing to the tree nee-chan?" The familiar voice of the young Naruto reaches the pink-haired girl's ears and she abruptly raises her head to see blue eyes staring at her weirdly through the academy fence. Sakura glances rapidly from side to side, noticing for the first time that she's somehow reached the academy without realizing.

Sakura straightens back up quickly and laughs sheepishly at Naruto's growing look of curiosity. "Eh, sorry Naruto, looks like I spaced out again! I didn't even realize I got here." She's rewarded with a laugh only Naruto could give as he nods his understanding and goes around to open the playground gate for Sakura. "It's okay Sakura-neechan! I do that sometimes too! Being friends with trees is perfectly normal!"

She feels a drop of sweat roll down the side of her face as she enters the playground. 'Of course Naruto would completely miss the point someone's trying to make and make another conclusion altogether.' She smiles wide as Naruto eagerly grabs her hand and starts to point at everything and giving an explanation. 'Then again, how could I possibly stay mad at him when he's being his usual warm and excited self?'

"I'm glad you got here nee-chan! Class was about to start, and Iruka-sensei hates when I'm late, but I was gonna wait out here until you got here! Of course, since I'm such an awesome ninja already hiding from Iruka-sensei while waiting for you would be a snap, believe it! Oh, yea and this is where we do kunai practice!"

'There he goes ranting off about a million different things…I forget how much I miss this.' Sakura thinks silently to herself as she's dragged by the hand from one end of the academy grounds to the other. She's about to tell young Naruto that he should be heading inside when a fuming Iruka comes out from the front doors. Sakura flinches and yanks Naruto forward to face his teacher and then pushes him along when he wants to run from the angry look in Iruka's eyes.

"Ah! Run nee-chan! We gotta escape before Iruka-sensei kills me!" Before he could pull Sakura in the opposite direction he feels a yank on his shirt, and Naruto now dangles helplessly in Iruka's hand as Sakura watches on.

"Aw, come on Iruka-sensei! Not in front of Sakura-neechan, I'm trying to be cool here!" he's rewarded with a slight bop in his head as Iruka looks angrily down at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, class started ten minutes ago and you're out here playing hooky with a girl almost twice your age! Now's not the time to preserve your cool streak Naruto! Get to class now!"

Through the two arguing back and forth, Sakura stands in front of them and laughs sheepishly at Naruto trying to bite off Iruka's hand to escape. She clears her throat to get the man's attention, and when he does turn to look at her, he puts Naruto down without letting go of the boy's shirt collar and speaks to her apologetically.

"I'm sorry miss. I'm sure you have better things to do then watch me discipline one of my students, I also apologize if he caused you any trouble too." Sakura raises her hands to dismiss his claims and shakes her head.

"Oh, no please don't apologize. I'm actually a friend of Naruto's…I came here to visit his academy since he wanted me to visit it before but I couldn't." Iruka stares at her surprised as he releases Naruto's shirt and the young boy runs to hide behind Sakura.

"Yea, Iruka-sensei! I was trying to tell you that yesterday while eating ramen, but you wouldn't listen!" Naruto exclaims before latching his hand back unto Sakura's. "So can she come too Iruka-sensei?!"

Iruka looks down at Naruto's happy and excited expression before looking back up at the young woman. Her bright pink hair and green eyes looked similar to one of his students, Sakura Haruno, she even seemed to have the same name. He has a skeptical look on his face as he eyes her, and then sighs with forced resignation.

"Sakura was it?" He asks cautiously as she lets Naruto hold her other hand as well.

"Ah, Sakura Hasashi, Iruka-san," His look of skepticism doesn't lessen and she quickly adds. "I'm a recently re-instated nin here, I lived outside Konoha for several years, I was originally from the Haruno clan?"

This seems to do the trick as Iruka's eyes light up in understanding and he smiles down at her. "Ah, I see. No wonder you looked familiar, you are from the Haruno clan! Well, it's nice to meet you young lady! I see Naruto here won't let you go on your way, so I suppose it's okay with me if you visit the academy for the day." He glares down at an ecstatic Naruto. "As long as this little troublemaker gets inside and goes to class!"

"I am! I am!" Naruto agrees happily as he pulls Sakura along inside the school. As they make their way towards the classroom of her past, she turns to look at Iruka following behind and speaks to him. "Thank you for letting me join the class today, I promise not to cause problems while you're teaching."

Iruka waves it off and smiles warmly at Sakura. "Don't mention it. Anyone who's this nice to Naruto, is definitely okay in my book." Sakura smiles, and reminds herself to thank the Iruka of her time when she returns, for being such a good person in Naruto's life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo ooooooooooooooooo

She sort of regrets on agreeing with the young Naruto on coming to the academy, Sakura thinks as she sulks in the back of the classroom. All the students, including the younger-versions of her friends are all trying (and failing might she add) at stealing quick glances at her direction, without being obvious. She tries to slide down the chair she's been given to hide behind a convenient wall, but this only serves to entice the kids' curiosity further.

She spots her younger self giggling with the other girls at how the pretty woman looks a lot like her. She tries to hide her bemused expression at the irony of their giggling. 'You have no idea kids.' The boys seem to be glowering at Naruto for being the one who brought the pretty woman, and she's amused by this at first…until she hears some unwanted comments.

A lot of it consisted of 'The freak gets the cute girl? Yea, right!' 'Naruto must have cursed her or something.' 'Maybe she's a freak-lover!' 'Ew, maybe she got brainwashed by him! Makes sense for a creepy guy like him!' Her fists clench at how awful these comments were getting, and these were from seven year old boys! She turns to stare at the back of Naruto's head, where he seems oblivious to everything as he actually focuses on the lessons for once.

She smiles sadly at him, and looks down at her sandals. 'Of course…he's probably used to the harsh whispers that are always around him and always about him. This…is probably no different than any other day.' She looks towards her younger self where she can see her swooning over a young Sasuke…again. She mentally berates herself as she turns away from the awful scene. 'And there I am being such a stupid one-track minded girl. I could've been helping Naruto through this…instead I was part of the people talking bad about him too…'

She closes her eyes and can see her Naruto, and the anxious look on his face in that mist vision Masahiro had shown her. How he looked so desperate to find her, to make sure she was safe, he believed she was alive while everyone else was thinking the worst. She covers her face with her hands that are resting on her knees and tries to fight back tears. 'He loves me, he loves me so much that he's willing to put everything aside to find me…and here I am in my past reliving every awful choice I've made against him. How could he possibly love someone like me…when I couldn't even be near him for practically our whole lives?' She bites her lips to keep a sob from escaping. 'How could I possibly deserve someone like him…when I've done nothing to earn it?'

She doesn't hear the bell for class being dismissed ring out across the classroom, or the whispers of children getting louder as the kids all begin to inch closer to her. She's so caught up in her inner turmoil she doesn't realize anything until she feels a familiar warm presence looking up at her from the floor. She jumps slightly as her wide green eyes look down at a worried Naruto, his whiskered cheeks slightly colored pink as he grabs her hand. "You okay nee-chan?"

She somehow feels better looking at young Naruto's eyes and she pushes her negative thoughts away as she nods happily and grins at him as she sits back up. "Ah, I'm fine silly! Just lost in my thoughts again!"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Geez, nee-chan, you're always spacing out on me!" He turns to look at three boys she automatically recognizes as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba and points at her excitedly. "Hey guys! This is nee-chan! She's the nice lady I mentioned before!" He turns back around to look at her. "School got let out early 'cause they're renovating the kunai practice field or something like that, so we can hang out at the playground Sakura-neechan!"

The three boys eye her weirdly before Kiba speaks up first. "Wow, you weren't lying to us Naruto! Here I thought you made it up to make yourself look cool!" He laughs as Naruto glares at him and sticks out his tongue.

"Well I guess he wasn't …I owe you a bag of chips there Chouji." Shikamaru replies sulkily as Chouji grins out in victory. Naruto pouts at the boys and then scoffs. "You guys are mean! Why would I lie about meeting nee-chan? Obviously you guys are just jealous!"

Before the three boys can throw a retort, Naruto sticks out his tongue again and grabs Sakura's hand, running out of the classroom and straight for the playground outside. Sakura turns around to give the boys one last glance, and looks on in surprise at the smiles of enjoyment on their faces. 'Naruto was already friends with them…?' She turns to look at the young blonde-haired boy tugging her along and she smiles at him in relief. 'So, you weren't completely alone back then…I'm glad, so glad.'

They make it outside to find the rest of the kids outside and playing, waiting for their parents to pick them up for the day. As Naruto begins to ramble about random things around the playground, Sakura notices the group of girls huddled together whispering about the young pouting boy sitting on a bench near the swing. Sakura looks on with growing embarrassment as she sees her younger self argue over who Sasuke would like better with Ino and the other girls.

'Seriously, I know I've done some horrible things with how I handled my feelings, but come on karma…give me some slack here.'

She feels her hand being tugged harder, and she looks down to see Naruto beaming at her with his signature fox grin. "What's wrong nee-chan? You got a really sour look on your face!" He giggles as she slumps her shoulders forward and shakes her head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, it's... uh, a girl thing." She gives the boy a silly look as Naruto eyes her suspiciously for a second before letting it go and taking her towards the swing. "I wanna show you my favoritest spot in the playground nee-chan, it's where I spend a lot of time when I'm alone."

It's a comment not meant to be harmful, but the way he speaks it like it's just natural for him to be alone…makes a small ache grow in Sakura's heart. 'Alone, you were always alone weren't you Naruto?'

She looks at him with a saddened smile as he jumps on the swing and grins up at her, his little legs pushing him forward. "Do you like it? I plan out all the great ways I'm gonna become hokage here, and all the brilliant pranks I can pull once I am!" She chuckles at his words, knowing years down the road, this dream would become more serious and he would be someone who could be just that, the hokage.

Sakura is about to tease him on his plan to prank when he's hokage, when she notices his happy mood suddenly take a downturn and his grin turns into a scowl. She blinks when he sees his blue eyes glare at something behind her and she slowly turns around to find none other Sasuke Uchiha, at seven years old, staring at her. She feels a pang akin to pain, discomfort, and growing disdain as she eyes the black-haired boy staring straight at her too. She had been so happy to keep the young Naruto company, she'd almost forgotten she had to take care of Sasuke today too. 'That's right, Itachi mentioned taking care of him for about an hour while his family finished a clan meeting.' She tried to hide her grimace at the prospect of being around the younger version of her former crush.

'I thought I was done having to deal with him honestly. I've shed my tears and screamed my regrets, and now karma also wants to punish me by making me see a Sasuke before he becomes a heartless psychopath…perfect.'

This Sasuke seems to want to glare at her, but stops himself before looking at the ground; his sandals scratch the ground disinterestedly before he looks up again with a pout. Sakura blinks back a look of surprise as she sees his face become flush with embarrassment. Was he…being shy?

Naruto seems to realize this too as he bursts into a fit of laughter and points a finger at the glaring Sasuke. "No way, no way! Is Sasuke-teme really nervous about talking to a girl? To Sakura-neechan?" She can hear Sasuke's growl as Naruto only laughs harder, and though the situation doesn't call for it; she feels a strong sense of nostalgia seeing these two fight like before.

'We haven't been team seven in so long, I'd forgotten how these twos' bond works. The endless teasing, the critical comments, the hidden compliments, and the support,' She smiles as Sasuke throws an insult at Naruto that causes the boy to stop his laughter and throw an insult back. 'If I can return home…besides fixing my relationship with Naruto…I would want this back…this dynamic.'

"Sakura-neechan! Tell teme here that he's obviously the loser here 'cause he can't make cool friends like I did with you!" He stands next to Sakura as Sasuke's glare intensifies.

She sees the girls glaring at her too, as Sasuke seems to constantly look at her while glaring at Naruto. She feels another drop of sweat roll down her cheek at the irony of the whole damn situation. 'Better end this quick before I find myself at the end of my own smaller hands, and those of the other girls.'

"Look boys, I was told by Itachi to take care of Sasuke, and I'm pretty much taking care of you too Naruto, so let's just get out of here and get something to eat ok?" The prospect of food seems to calm the two boys down as they both look at her with expectant eyes and nod their agreement.

She breathes out in relief and begins to walk towards the entrance of the academy. Naruto latches onto her hand again and she spots Sasuke slowly following behind them. She can hear the scurrying feet of kids running to catch up to them, and with growing annoyance she realizes it's the girls.

"Sasuke-kun, you're going with that lady?" She recognizes Ino's indignant yell and snorts as she turns to see Sasuke's response. Naruto seems to be giving googly-eyes at her younger self and Sakura can't help but find that endearingly cute, even if seven-year old Sakura doesn't even notice it.

Sasuke's signature scowl returns to his face, and he replies with a shrug and goes up to stand next to Sakura. "It's not really any of your business, so you should just leave me alone." His words bring a different type of nostalgia to Sakura, and she's beginning to wonder what she ever saw in the boy.

Ino seems unfazed though and smiles up at her and then as Sasuke. "Oh, she must be your brother's girlfriend or something right? Well, it's nice that's she's taking care of you Sasuke-kun."

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke both get the same violent shiver as they react with disturbance at the idea of Sakura and Itachi being an item. 'Okay, we're leaving before my big-mouth seven year old self says something like, if I'm marrying Itachi…ew.'

She tugs Naruto along, and can feel Sasuke following close behind, ignoring the good-byes of all the girls talking to him. Naruto seems indifferent to everything as he talks to Sakura about what kind of ninja stuff does she do. The last thing she hears before leaving the academy is the sound of the girls realizing they never asked why she looked like her seven-year old self.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Roughly an hour later, Sakura eyes the two boys sitting across from her as they eat the last bite of their freshly ordered bento they got from the marketplace. Even in eating the two compete as Naruto gives Sasuke a smug look as he puts the last bite of rice into his mouth, beating Sasuke by seconds. Sasuke only scowls at him and finishes his food with a pout. She holds back a snort at their childish behavior and then holds back a laugh realizing this behavior followed them unto team seven.

She shakes away more depressing thoughts of a former team and of broken bonds and looks down at her watch. It's about time I drop off the brat of darkness before Naruto encourages him into another race of food, she thinks as the two boys nudge each other back and forth angrily.

"Okay you two, enough horsing around, let's get Sasuke home so I can drop Naruto and then go take a long well-deserved sleep." The two boys stop bickering and open their mouths to say something but both stop and stare at her weirdly. Sakura's bored look turns to worry as she eyes them. She recognized that look…Naruto had it once before…when she held him in comfort back at Ichiraku's.

She's about to say something when both boys speak simultaneously and halt Sakura to her seat, a wide startled look on her face. "Sakura…you'll find a way. You'll come home."

Just like that the moment is gone, and both boys blink rapidly, as if waking from a trance. Sakura glances away to wipe away the tears trying to form in her green eyes, her hands are trembling and she hopes the boys don't see. 'What was that…was that real? Or am I losing it from the time-jutsu…or what if…'She gives the boys a quick glance before looking away again. 'What if there're side-effects I didn't take into account? I…I need to study this further.'

"Nee-chan?" Naruto's voice brings her back from her thoughts and she forces a smile as she turns to look at him.

"Yes?" She hopes her voice isn't trembling as Sasuke seems to be lost in thought as Naruto eyes her with confusion marring his usually happy expression. "Did, something happen just now? I kinda…feel weird, and so does teme…"

Sakura looks over at Sasuke and sees him glaring at the table, like he's trying to figure something out. She doesn't want to traumatize the kids with something they wouldn't understand, so she tries to give a simple explanation. "Not really, you guys opened your mouths to say something and then just close them…you haven't said anything since." Naruto seems to accept this explanation and shrugs it off as just forgetfulness, but Sakura's eyes turn to stare at Sasuke who doesn't seem as convinced.

"Let's get you home, huh Sasuke?" At the mention of home, Sasuke's head perks up and he nods, already grabbing his bag and getting up from the table.

In fifteen short minutes the trio reaches the outskirts of the Uchiha compound and Naruto stops near a lamppost about half a block from the compound entrance. Sakura turns to question why he stopped when Naruto shrugs and points at the looming Uchiha symbol up ahead. "The old man told me to keep away from the Uchiha…they're not big fans of me…so I'll wait here for you while you drop off Sasuke-teme."

Sakura understands immediately and walks forward towards the entrance, when she notices Sasuke has lagged behind to stare at Naruto. She stares in bewilderment as Sasuke extends his hand towards Naruto, wanting to shake it. Naruto's blue eyes widen, before he slowly extends his own and slowly shakes hands with Sasuke. A weird mutual trust seems to form here, Sakura can feel it, as Sasuke turns back around and goes to stand next to her. She hides her smile and tells Naruto to wait for her there and that she'll be back soon. Naruto nods and watches them head off around a corner towards the entrance.

She expects awkwardness in this short five minute walk, but finds it oddly normal, as if dropping off a seven-year old Sasuke was something she does all the time. In fact, she thinks Sasuke finds it too normal, as she suddenly finds her hand being held by him as they reach the entrance to the Uchiha compound. Several years ago, her heart would have leapt to her throat at the thought of him holding her hand, now she just feels…pain.

"Sasuke…?"

He's quiet for a few seconds, their steps slowing down until they make a complete stop in front of the entrance. His hand tightens around hers and he looks up, and her eyes widen slightly as she spots the twelve-year old Sasuke that was Naruto and hers reliable teammate. "Those guys that hurt you don't trust them." She quirks an eyebrow and asks him what he's talking about. "I was the one that found you first…before aniki, and I saw those men before they escaped. They were talking about tricking you…and luring you into a trap…" He looks down, his hand trembling in fear. "Whatever they tell you…if they see you don't trust them…they're lying."

Sakura stares in disbelief at his words. If what this young Sasuke is saying holds true, then everything Masahiro had told her was false….this could open a whole new set of floodgates. She grits her teeth, not sure as to what to believe or what to do. She kneels down to see him at eye level and asks very quietly to hide her growing apprehension. "Sasuke, why are you telling me this now?"

He shrugs at first, his pout returning, but his hand, which had never let go of hers, tightens even more. "I don't really know. I can't explain it to you really…for some reason I just don't want you to get hurt…it's like how Iruka-sensei taught us…protect your own…and you're a nin…like I'm gonna be."

Ah, she understands now. This is why Naruto has never given up on Sasuke…he still sees this kindness…this admirable quality of Sasuke, this Sasuke who simply wants to protect his comrades. She smiles, and ruffles his hair. "Hey! Stop! I'm not a little kid for you to do that…"

"Thank you." Her smile stops his pouting and he wonders why her eyes look so sad at the same time though. "I mean it…thank you, I owe you for this…I'll repay it…I promise."

'I'll mend our relationship too Sasuke…Maybe Naruto and I together can reach you…it'll be my way of repaying you for today.'

Sakura pushes herself back up as she spots Itachi walking towards them. Sasuke smiles wide and runs to his older brother. Itachi pats Sasuke's head lightly as the younger brother clings to his leg happily. He looks at Sakura and speaks to her. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you Sakura-san."

Hiding her earlier distress over Sasuke's sudden revelation, Sakura shakes her head and gives a small smile. "No, he and Naruto teased each other, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." The young Sasuke gives a quick glance, which she catches and she knows that what they spoke would be kept between the two of them.

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you again; my parents send their gratitude as well for having helped on such short notice." The older Uchiha struggles to get Sasuke to release his leg, and gives up after a few tries and gives an exasperated sigh.

Sakura nods and turns to walk back to where Naruto was waiting when Itachi stops her. "Kakashi and I will be returning to you shortly. I just have to finish business here and then meet up with Kakashi." Sakura raises a brow and wonders why Itachi seemed almost…earnest in telling her to expect them at her apartment soon.

"Ah, I know…you're my bodyguards, it's kind of your job." She means it as a joke, but catches Itachi's unusual behavior, almost as if he was fidgety over something. Sakura lets it go though, her head too caught up in other worries to wonder what exactly Itachi was trying to tell her without actually saying it. Sasuke's already tugging on his brother's arm to head back home, and Sakura takes that as a sign to make her leave.

"I'll say good-bye then. I'll see you and Kakashi later." She turns back around, giving the Uchiha brothers a quick wave before jogging back towards Naruto. As Sasuke tugs him along down the road, Itachi watches Sakura as she disappears around a corner. His expression is troubled as he wonders if he should have spoken up about the troubles coming up in the next days.

'I suppose it's not my place to say though. Perhaps Kakashi-san is right though, what if we're all wrong and if she's lying…it's to defend us not endanger?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo oooooooo

Sakura spots Naruto sitting on the ground playing with some random stones when she makes it back from dropping Sasuke off. His blonde head looks up as he hears her footsteps and his grin returns as he quickly runs over to her. She smiles at how happy he looks to see her, and lets him hug her tightly as he reaches her.

"Did you finally get rid of Sasuke-teme?" He asks with a mischievous look in his blue eyes. Sakura can't help but laugh and ruffle his blonde locks at his constant teasing.

"Yes, though I don't know why you constantly find a way to tease him Naruto." Her green eyes look down at the young Naruto as he seems to think this over before shrugging and letting it go. Her eyes gain warmth as he seems to change the subject and begins to ramble about wanting ramen. 'It's all right; I already know why you do it…because he's your friend…right?'

"Why are you looking at me weird Sakura-neechan?" Naruto asks as they near the neighborhood where his apartment is located. He stops in front of her and looks up curiously as she jumps slightly at the question. Sakura laughs awkwardly and shrugs her shoulders.

"No reason, I was just thinking." At her words, Naruto pouts and points a finger at her. "Nee-chan, you're always thinking too much! You're head's gonna hurt if you keep doing that!"

Sakura simply nods and walks forward towards his distant apartment. "Yea, yea, I hear you. Now, let's see who wins in a race to your apartment huh? Winner gets a prize!" Naruto's blue eyes lose their annoyance as he jumps up and down and stands next to her. "Okay! You're on nee-chan, I'm definitely gonna win, believe it!"

The sounds of laughter could be heard throughout the empty street as the two raced towards the small apartment building.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

"Baa-chan you gotta hear me out just once!" An agitated and out of breath sixteen year old Naruto yells out as Tsunade glares at him from her desk. Several anbu guards stand around them, they too wondering where this sudden burst of energy and defiance came from.

"Naruto, I've heard you out again and again. It was one thing and then another and even stupid excuses and explanations on how Sakura could still be helped, and I let you yell them all out!" The fifth hokage slams her hands on her desk as she swiftly rises from her chair. Her brown eyes gleam with agitation and resignation as she grimaces at the young blonde in front of her. "Enough is enough Naruto! I don't like the idea that she's…." she looks away, her hands clenching into fists, trying to fight back tears wanting to form. "…that she's gone, but that's all that's left. Don't linger on this anymore; you're only going to hurt yourself emotionally….she's gone Naruto."

It's Naruto's turn to slam his hands down on Tsunade's desk, startling her and the anbu guards inside the office. His blue eyes blaze with so many emotions, the hokage doesn't know which is the strongest. His lips tremble with contained anger, and his whole body begins to shake as he tries to fight back harsh words and speak clearly to Tsunade. "I…I know you care about Sakura-chan too baa-chan…she wasn't just your student, she was almost like a daughter to you." His voice is surprisingly soft and contained, and his tone makes Tsunade bite her lips to fight her own torn emotions from surfacing.

"I know you also think…letting it go and accepting what happened is the only way to get some closure…" His hands visibly shake on her desk, and Tsunade begins to wonder just how much he's actually been bottling up. "…and if she were really gone…then I'd do exactly that, but she's not baa-chan! I know she's not! I feel it…in here!" His right hand goes to his heart, and his blue eyes shine with the determination and hope that's never wavered since Sakura disappeared nearly two months ago.

She sighs, and feels a smile forming despite herself. Only Naruto could fill her up with hope that perhaps Sakura was still alive…somewhere. The hokage gives a tired sigh and with a yielding look towards the fiery teenager she smiles. "You really are a stubborn piece of work you know that you brat?"

Her tone is one who's accepted to listen, and Naruto's grin returns to his face as starts digging into his pocket. "Thank you so much baa-chan! You won't regret this! We're definitely finding Sakura-chan this time, believe it!" He seems to find what he's looking for as he places the piece of burnt scrap paper on her desk.

Tsunade eyes the paper and then Naruto, thinking that perhaps the emotional distress has really gotten to Naruto this time. That is, until Naruto starts to point out at what exactly caught his attention. "I was out searching for clues in the forest where we had that battle and I found this baa-chan!" Naruto points towards the odd smudged ink writing on the paper, "At first I thought it was just ink blotches or something, but when I looked closer I managed to read out this part here: it says time jutsu."

Tsunade reads where Naruto points and her brown eyes widen in disbelief. Naruto was right….what's more she recognizes this handwriting…as smudged as it is. She snatches the scrap paper and scrutinizes it for any other information she could find. She scowls as her head begins to try and group together jumbled thoughts over what this could mean. "You're sure you found this where those nin attacked you Naruto?" She mumbles as she tries to recall where she's seen this handwriting.

"Definitely baa-chan! I even think it might have been from one of the scrolls those bastards were carrying! It seems to be made out of the same material." Naruto looks on worriedly as Tsunade grows silent and studies the paper further. After a few minutes, Naruto grows restless and anxious and cautiously asks. "Did you figure out something baa-chan?"

Tsunade is silent, her fingers tapping on her desk as she seems to finally realize something. "Get Kakashi in here Naruto…I think I've got it!"

At her words Naruto's eyes widen and he leans forward towards the hokage. "Eh? Really?! What is it baa-chan? Can we save Sakura with this; do you know who those bastards are?"

"If my theory is correct, we're about to get into a serious and complicated situation. We're going to need all the back-up we can get." Naruto seems slightly discouraged at this, and Tsunade gives him a smirk. "Don't look so down brat. Sakura's alive, I know it now, and these bastards have her well hidden…she's been taken back in time… and we're getting her back, at all costs"

The room grows silent, the anbu seeming to grow tense at the implications their hokage was making. Naruto stumbles back onto a chair behind him, his blue eyes wide in shock. "N-No way, that's actually possible…they sent her back in time?"

"Pull yourself together Naruto! Go get Kakashi like I told you to, we've got a lot of work to do, and this isn't time to lose, you've got a girl to save!" At the mention of Sakura, Naruto springs up from his seat and nods rapidly.

"Y-Yea! I'll bring Kakashi-sensei right now!" He runs out to locate Kakashi, his heart hammering in his chest with excitement and worry. 'Don't worry Sakura-chan, we're coming, just wait for me!'

* * *

**Thank you for reading until the end! For those planning to continue following the story, major plot development will be revealed in the next chapter as well as the unanswered questions from this chapter. Things will seem rushed since I've condensed what supposed to be 10 chapters down to 5-7, so I apologize for that. **

**Those here for more of the NaruSaku, it's coming as well, the last chapters will especially be full of it, so be patient, yes? :D**

**END.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Paths Widen

**Author's note: I bring everyone another update to 'To See You Again'. As I've said I'm trying to finish this story up as soon as I can just because it's been a long time coming, and I think an over 4 year long fan-fiction story is enough no? As a reminder as well, this story was originally going to be longer chapter-wise, but with time constrictions on my end I have to condense it to the minimum chapters I can get away with. This means, some of these chapters will appear rushed or too short with details. I apologize, and will try to explain everything as much as I can, but some things may just have to be implied or assumed by the readers. **

**I'll try to fill in answers where there are unanswered questions, but again some things might slip from my mind XD. This chapter reveals a major plot of the story and will continue to remain important for the remainder of it. It might seem a bit cliche at first, but bear with me all of this does add to a pretty epic finish at the end of this story. This is a long chapter too so I hope this doesn't cause eye-pain for you readers! More major plot reveals will be shown in the next chapter as well as a cute NaruSaku moment I want to add towards the end that will add to the romance-aspect of the story. **

**I'd also like to send a grateful thanks to aej1085, and Quathis who I've noticed have remained loyal readers since practically the beginning of this story of mine! They even returned after my 3 year long hiatus, and for that I'll always be thankful, so keep being awesome you two! I'd also just like to thank all who reviewed my return chapter to TSYA...it means a lot to know that this story can still entertain people. :'D I hope I can continue to entertain and that you all stick with me to the very end of this story!**

**As always everyone, enjoy the chapter and reviews are not expected but appreciated!**

_"Stretch out your hand and reach, even if you feel  
you grasp nothing, do not relent,  
for there is always hope. And that will always  
reach you."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

It's well into the middle of the night in Konoha, and the whole village is silent, the streets empty of people. Yet, the Hokage tower is still buzzing with life, the lights turned on in nearly every floor. The anbu scattered at every entryway and practically every corner of the outside wall and in the building itself. The secretaries are gone for the night, but Shizune remains running from one end of the building to the other, scrolls and countless files in her arms.

The office of the fifth hokage is brightly lit, and even more anbu are stationed here as they make sure their leader and her companions are not disturbed. There seems to be a sort of genjutsu placed around the room, preventing any noise from entering or exiting the office. On the large desk of the hokage, there are scattered papers, maps, documents, and ancient scrolls all opened and being studied by the inhabitants in the room.

Tsunade is standing in her usual spot, her eyes focusing on one particular scroll in her hand. The other two in the room, Kakashi and Naruto, are looking at other individual papers that have been continuously brought in by Shizune and other anbu members on watch. All three have a look of utter concentration as they scan through each paper, searching for clues or anything vital to their cause.

They've been at it now for nearly half a day, starting early last morning when Naruto had first confronted Tsunade about making one last attempt at locating Sakura. The scrap of paper he had found turned out to be much more valuable in their search for answers than he had first thought. Tsunade's hunch when she first noticed the words had been right. The handwriting belonged to a man that had been forgotten in the bingo book, since he honestly brought no concrete threat to their village or any other.

Masahiro Kimura, the leader of the mysterious and rather small clan of the Kimura, who hardly made an appearance in the past ten years. Tsunade grimaces as she glances at the open folder on the only surviving file on the man the village possessed. It was wrinkled and missing pages, she'd have to question the people in charge of the filing room as to what happened to them. The only photo inside was of the man in his teenage years, and even that was blurry and smudged from age. Still, his basic information wasn't as vital as the information the file had on his leadership of the clan, and what the clan was supposedly famous for.

Her fingers tap slightly on the few papers she did manage to find from his file and these papers had proven her original suspicion. In the years she's been a nin (which has been many years, but she won't mention that to either of the boys in the room) she's heard countless rumors of a small secluded clan of nin that had originally lived in Konoha. This clan was famous for having performed the first successful time-jutsu. Of course that had all been mere speculation and gods know how many people that story had passed through before reaching her ears. She never took it seriously, because she knew very well how lethal a jutsu of that caliber was to the human body, let alone the complicated chakra control you had to possess to even attempt it in the first place.

"Baa-chan?" The tired voice of a sleep-deprived Naruto reaches her ears as he interrupts her inner thoughts with a look of growing confusion. "What is it?" She asks with a slight croak to her voice, gods she needed her sake.

"I know you said we needed to look through these files and old scrolls and ugly-looking documents for info on this Kimura clan…but…" His blue eyes stare at a scroll he's holding and he grimaces. "You haven't bothered to tell us how this is gonna help us find and rescue Sakura-chan."

Even Kakashi eyes her with a bit of doubt as his one gray-eye peeks at a scroll before he throws it into the 'useless' pile they've created since beginning their search. The fifth sighs and moves her chair to twirl and face the window and out into the clear night sky. She feels the slight pounding in her head growing into a headache and rubs her temples to ease the pain. Her hazel eyes narrow knowing this was a large amount of undisclosed information she was about to release, and she just hopes these two can keep up.

"Remember how I mentioned this clan is famous for having succeeded in performing a high-level forbidden jutsu? Also, that this clan was vital to tracking down Sakura and figuring out what happened?" She questions them both quietly, her chair hiding her form from both nin. Naruto tenses at her tone of voice, and gives his sensei a glance as the older nin seems to react the same way. She doesn't wait for them to answer as she continues her explanation.

"This clan performed the first ever documented successful time-jutsu in the known history of the nin world." At the mention of time-jutsu Kakashi steps forward, his gray eye narrowed in a sudden realization to Tsunade's words. She continues. "As previous documents has shown, if a time jutsu is performed correctly the people performing it and those they choose to take with them that's within their range of four-hundred feet are transported to another time in the blink of an eye."

This time, it's Naruto who puts two-and –two together as his blue eyes widen at her words and he places his trembling hands on the desk in front of him. His mouth is open to speak, but his sensei beats him to it. "Tsunade-sama, you said this clan was vital to our search for Sakura, but if what you're saying about this clan is true than…." Kakashi's interrupted but Tsunade's restrained reply.

"Yes, I'm implying exactly what you think I'm implying Kakashi…the nin that attacked your team were Kimura clan members, and their objective was to capture Sakura and send her back in time…with that time jutsu…and they succeeded."

Both adults are startled as Naruto slams his hands roughly on Tsunade's desk, scattering dozens of papers and sending others into the air. He's trembling with contained anger, and his blue gaze is intense with disbelief. "No….No way! Those bastards! Why…Why would they go after her?! And why now?! What the hell was their damn reason for choosing Sakura-chan?!"

Tsunade gives him a stern look as she turns back around in her chair to face him. He's still trembling with pent-up anger, and she wonders if she should keep revealing all that she's come to realize since her conclusion that this was all the Kimura clan's doing. She sees Kakashi grab Naruto by the shoulder and squeeze gently. The blonde-haired boy looks over at him and with another scoff of annoyance calms himself down. Kakashi turns to her and speaks again. "As much as I don't like the way Naruto approached this…he's right. This doesn't add up Tsunade-sama. Sakura was just another medic-nin from Konoha, why would they target her? Why now, and why have they been in seclusion up until their attack nearly three months ago?"

Tsunade places her elbows on her desk and folds her hands together under her chin, a contemplative look gleaming in her hazel eyes. She feels the headache getting stronger, but wills it away to let her finish her story. "I asked the same questions right after I sent Naruto to go get you, and I got my answer while you two were gone." She grabs the folder near her and drops in front of the two men, her gaze directing them to look at the folder as she continues. "Shortly after becoming hokage, the elders discussed something with me that they wanted to bump up into urgent priority once I was settled in. It was the Kimura clan. Their leader had apparently died and they had a new one with higher ambitions and a reckless sense of mind. This new leader is the man you see in the smudged photo there."

Naruto and Kakashi both study the photo, obviously trying to memorize crucial features that would help them identify him when they find him. Tsunade continues as they look through the rest of the folder's contents. "He and his clan had a sudden rise in suspicious activity and the elders weren't too trust-worthy on what their motives were. I didn't think much of it myself, since the Kimura clan hadn't performed another successful time jutsu since their first one back before my grandfather's time." The fifth shrugs as she leans back on her chair. "Still if they saw it as a threat to the village I had no choice but to look into it…." Her strong gaze towards the blonde causes him to look up and stare at her quizzically "…as fate should have it, we never got that investigation off the ground because Sasuke Uchiha defected from the village practically the next day."

Naruto flinches, his hand tightening over a paper he was looking over with the Kimura clan's basic information written on it. He feels the familiar sensation of guilt built up and his hold on the paper loosens, letting it fall silently back on the desk. So, because one friend left the village, years later he would lose the other…damn it…why couldn't he protect even just one person?

Kakashi brows crease in empathy as he sees his student suffering over this new information. He knew what the boy was thinking…that same gnawing guilt was eating at him too. Who would've guessed such devastating circumstances would affect team seven so terribly. He speaks for Naruto, who's too focused on controlling his emotions to ask Tsunade more questions. "So, because of that Konoha abandoned tracking down and investigating the Kimura clan, I'm guessing?"

Tsunade shakes her head, and subconsciously reaches for a sake bottle, grimacing when she realizes there's nothing there. "Not necessarily…the elders abandoned the idea, more worried about bringing Uchiha back before he would cause problems." She ignores the indignant growls coming from the blonde. "So I did a bit of my own snooping. In the three years I trained Sakura and waited for Naruto to return from training, I investigated countless reports on the Kimura clan accumulated by various sources. I still keep the documents with me to refresh my memory."

Tsunade opens a secret compartment hidden deep in the back of her desk and both men jump slightly as they hear the loud click of something being opened. Seconds later, Tsunade's hand emerges from underneath her desk with a stack of papers. She places them gently on the desk and looks up at the curious gazes of Naruto and Kakashi. "This is what I uncovered. No one outside this room must know about this got it? This is considered controversial and possibly false information, but it's all we got that could put a motive as to why the Kimura clan targeted Sakura."

The tension in the room returns as Naruto gulps down his nervousness, his earlier feelings of guilt pushed back so he could focus on the task at hand. Kakashi eyes the documents, his hands tightened into fists as he wonders what this information could mean for their newly re-instated mission to find Sakura. Tsunade releases the seal keeping the papers protected from prying eyes and turns the stack over to reveal a very familiar symbol. Naruto emits a gasp at the symbol…the symbol of the Haruno that Sakura wears. Kakashi feels a feeling of unsettlement grow in the pit of his stomach as he stares at the symbol etched on the paper. This wasn't good.

"Yes, this is the Haruno symbol…worn by all members of the Haruno clan." Both men give her a startled look, and she knows why they react that way, an ironic smirk appearing on her face. "Yes, though small in number and not officially called one in our village, the Harunos are actually a clan…and from what I discovered a highly important clan that the damn bureaucracy that is the Konoha political system has neglected to keep track of for many years now." She sifts through the papers picking out the most vital ones for Naruto and Kakashi to see.

"Don't ask me how I got these, revealing any of my sources could get us all killed, but this information, if accurate, could open up new possibilities as to what's going on between the Kimura clan and Sakura's disappearance." She finds all the papers and hands the stack to Kakashi, who takes it cautiously and lets Naruto lean next to him to read the information as well. Tsunade releases a heavy breath and waits for them to realize what she's already realized herself for awhile now.

Naruto and Kakashi both react with the same look of dreaded realization as they gaze back up at Tsunade, their mouths opened to speak, but remaining silent. Her hazel gaze gains a steely look as she breathes out and turns to look out the window again. "So you've guessed it too?" Her brows are furrowed angrily, and she's reminded again of not only her failure for not catching this vital information sooner, but the failure of the council for not realizing it as well. "The Haruno clan, are rumored to hold the only known scrolls in the history of the nin world that has the written secrets to performing the perfect time jutsu."

Tsunade expects a slam on her desk, the loud booming voice of the blonde in front of her, but his hands simply grab the stack of papers in Kakashi's hands and he stares at them. He doesn't look up at her, but his blue eyes are wide as his trembling voice speaks. "B-Baa-chan, if…if what you're saying is true than that means…Sakura-chan…is…she's in even more danger than before…isn't she?"

The Hokage turns back around, her expression seeming to almost age her as her brows are creased into a look of sad regret, "I'm afraid it's beginning to look that way Naruto…with what I've been looking over with all these scattered papers for the past twelve hours is leading me to the same conclusion. The Kimura clan has figured out the Haruno's guardianship over these scrolls, and I'm sure they've known far longer than us. If they do know, then their initial attack on Sakura had a darker and more sinister purpose behind it, and whatever they had planned may have succeeded."

Kakashi puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder again, giving the young man a reassuring shake as the blonde tries to keep his frazzled emotions in check. This was overwhelming information coming to him all at once. He tries to fight back the feeling of anger and inadequacy at himself for having failed to protect Sakura from getting into this mess in the first place. 'Damn it…if…if I had been faster, smarter, stronger, I could've made a difference…' His fists tighten over the papers holding all these godforsaken revelations. 'I could've saved Sakura-chan. She'd be here right now by my side…helping solve this problem with us, safe and close, where I could protect her…'

The gray-haired jounin sees his student's distress growing and opts to try and keep the flow of conversation going for the sake of figuring out this growing mess of a problem. His hand remains as a steady hold over a trembling Naruto, and his dark eye looks up to stare at the hokage. "Elaborate please, hokage-sama. If what I'm getting so far from you is true, why is this all being found out and considered now? Where was all this investigation three months ago when my student first went missing?"

Tsunade grabs another pile of scattered papers and sifts through looking for the ones she needs. Her hazel eyes look even more exhausted as she places three papers down and points to the first. "I found this document in the back of some files meant to be trashed into another storage room. As I said, the investigation on the Kimura clan was halted due to Sasuke's defection nearly four years ago. This document shows that the council had plan to pick it up again as a secondary investigation next to Sasuke's. Of course, with the reappearance of the Akatsuki and their open declaration of capturing Naruto for the kyuubi that investigation was also terminated."

Her finger glides over each paper as Kakashi glances at each one with growing disbelief. "Yes, all three of these papers are requesting the same thing, a request to reinstate the investigation on the Kimura clan. All three requests fell through because of the Akatsuki targeting Naruto, and Sasuke's growing hostility towards the village. So Kakashi to answer your question, simply put, because Konoha's council felt these were more pressing matters than the Kimura clan, neither I nor anyone else could have figured this out any sooner than we are now."

"So because of Sasuke-teme and because of me….the Kimura clan wasn't given the focus it needed…and now we lost Sakura-chan, and all of this could've been avoided…if…that investigation was allowed to happen…damn it….damn it!" Naruto's blue eyes finally look up to stare at Tsunade, and she's not surprised to see tears forming in their depths. Nor is she surprised to hear those words from him. 'Of course he'd blame himself…above all else, he just wants to protect Sakura, and this…must be a low blow to him.'

"Don't see it that way Naruto. The circumstances weren't in our favor in the case of detecting the Kimura's growing threat sooner, but we're doing it now." Tsunade's hands pass across the entire length of her desk, showing all the paperwork they'd managed to scrunch up on the Kimura and the Harunos. "With all of this information, we can start piecing together what exactly this clan is after, and how it all connects with the disappearance of Sakura."

Naruto roughly wipes away the forming tears in his azure eyes, and picks up the papers he had neglected when he first confronted Tsuande about their purpose in doing this. Both Kakashi and Tsunade notice the sudden spike in Naruto's chakra, his fierce personality shining through as he locks eyes with Tsunade and speaks with determination. "All right, if going through all this paper and pieces of scrap will get me closer to finding Sakura and stopping these bastards, then I'm all for it, believe it!"

Tsunade's lips quirk up into a smirk, and she clasps her hands together, placing them under her chin. "Good. That's exactly the type of reaction I was hoping for…" Her hazel eyes glance over at the gray-haired jounin. "Kakashi?" The man shrugs, his usual laid-back response, but she can see his own blazing determination to rescue his student glowing in his dark eye.

She nods her head, pleased that her revelations didn't startle the two men into not being able to continue with this rescue mission. "Well, then boys, with those answered questions, why don't we finish up here and make a little field trip to the other side of the village?"

Naruto stops his studying of some papers and gazes at her with confusion; Kakashi tilts his head slightly, just as confused as Naruto. "Ah, baa-chan…shouldn't we find more information first…we don't have time to be running around when we don't even know what we're chasing yet."

"Tsunade-sama…you're hiding something else aren't you?" Kakashi asks quietly as the hokage's smirk only grows.

"Boys, I've gotten enough information here to get better answers from the only clan available to us." She starts collecting documents and sheets of paper she's written. She hands her newly stacked folders to a bewildered Naruto as she rises from her chair. "We're confronting the Haruno clan, it's time they revealed what exactly this time jutsu is, and how can we use this to help rescue Sakura."

At the mention of a method to rescuing Sakura, Naruto's eyes perk up and his signature grin reappears on his face as he pumps his fist excitedly. "Yea! Now that's what I'm talking about baa-chan! Let's get moving, the faster we get there the faster we can get to Sakura!" The young man bounds to the office door, yanking it open as he begins to jog down towards the entrance to the building.

Kakashi follows slowly after, Tsunade noting that his steps seem lighter, almost as if a heavy burden has lifted from his shoulders. His only visible eye continuing to blaze with that new found determination, he leaves the way open for Tsunade to pass as they too leave the office and towards the entrance.

"Don't worry Kakashi, You'll have your student back soon, I'm sure of it." She mentions quietly as he walks behind her.

He doesn't reply, but smiles quietly through his mask.

'I know what's happened to you now Sakura-chan! Please, be patient just a little bit longer, and I promise…I'll bring you back…I'll bring you home…with us…with me.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You've had plenty of time to recover from whatever was ailing you Haruno! I expect some answers now, not when it's convenient for you!"

Danzo's angry yells outside her bedroom wasn't exactly how Sakura wanted to bring in a new morning, but she supposes it was to be expected. She may have been having her own inner turmoil over her encounter with the Kimura's clan leader, but she should've realized that Danzo and the elders weren't going to let her use that as an excuse to keep them completely in the dark over all of this.

She silently glares at her closed door, knowing Danzo was just on the other side probably throwing his own glares as well. She stretches her tired muscles and pulls her messy pink locks into a tidy bun. She gets up from her bed and sighs as she prepares herself for this upcoming word battle she was sure to have with the people outside her room. Her green eyes glance over to the solitary scroll lying almost ominously on her cluttered desk.

She had spent some time last night thinking over what the young Sasuke had told her. Though she still held a strong disdain for the Sasuke in her time, she concluded that this Sasuke, however snobby he might have been, was trustworthy. If he claimed that the Kimura was not to be trusted, then he just helped her conclude what she had always had a gut feeling about. The moment Masahiro opened his mouth and claimed to only want to help her, it was just a bunch of well-worded bullshit. She grinds her teeth together and her fingers tentatively touch the unopened scroll.

With a scowl her green eyes turn back to her closed bedroom door. With her mind made up that this Kimura man was lying to her, only one of her many growing problems have been solved. His method, whatever it was, was not going to get her home. Rather, in her eyes, he most likely intended to trap her into whatever ulterior plan he had scheming in that head of his. She still had a little over a week to give him the answer to his request to supposedly help her.

'That's all the time I'll have to figure out my own way to my time.' Sakura feels herself deflate as this thought enters her mind and she's returned to her current growing list of problems. She had a group of people outside she would have to keep in the dark while finding out a method home, a crazed clan leader probably hoping to accomplish his goals with her cooperation, and above all that there was still trying to even create a jutsu unlike the Kimura's that would let her return home without secondary consequences that would result in injuries to her and others.

'I've got one problem out of the way though, so just relax Sakura. You're not considered one of the smartest kunoichi of your time for nothing. For now focus on your task in hand, everything else will come with time.' With a new flare of determination glowing in her green eyes Sakura walks over to her door and opens it to confront the chaos of the day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That's all you can remember of the whole incident?" The old Root leader asks in disbelief, his visible eye narrowed in anger.

Sakura stares back at him with a cool mask of calmness as she sits in the middle of her dingy couch; six tense people surrounding her on all sides. She releases a breath and nods a yes for what she feels is the tenth time today. "As I've said, with my former illness gone this is everything I can remember from my encounter with the Kimura leader."

The male elder seems as agitated as Danzo, his wrinkled hands wringing together in anxiousness. "If that's the case then this is just information you already gave to us when we asked you when you were still ill." His worried gaze makes contact with the pale young woman and he words out his worries. "This isn't good Haruno…and you know it. With such little information on your end we don't know what they're really planning, what their motives are, who exactly their targeting, and how dangerous they'll become to achieve whatever it is they're trying to achieve."

Sakura looks away, knowing that she too has thought about this since meeting Masahiro. 'Still, this has become my problem and the problem of my time not theirs…I have to protect them from all of this.' She leans back on the couch and eyes the elder with slight sympathy. "I know you're aggravated with what little information I could provide you over this clan and its leader, but I can assure you if there was anything unusual or dangerous that he had mentioned or acted like, I would not have forgotten. Anything this man and his clan does is just as volatile to my time as it is to yours."

"The young girl has a valid point." The female elder speaks up, her unusual calm demeanor not going unnoticed by the other elder and the hokage. "If all that she spoke of last time is all she knows, then that will have to be enough for us to work with. If he and his clan is a danger to us, than they're a danger to her and hers."

"So you are saying you do not find anything suspicious with the story Haruno has told us?" Danzo asks, his eyes turning to glare at the old woman.

She shrugs slightly and seems to be exhausted over the whole ordeal. "Honestly, we cannot speculate anything until they make their next move. For now we should take all of this and continue to formulate the plan you had started when we first spoke with Haruno-san."

The third hokage remains silent throughout the argument but finally steps in at the older woman's words. "She's right Danzo. Knowing that this is all of what Sakura really knows, we must continue formulating a plan to protect ourselves should the Kimura make an offensive move. We have their target in our protection, so we have the slight advantage."

Danzo scoffs, his stiff posture not easing as he turns to look at Sakura. "Unless she turns out to be as traitorous as I believe she is."

Sakura ignores his words and rises from her spot on the couch, intent on ending this conversation and telling everyone that she'll report to them of anything that comes up with the Kimura clan. She stops midway, her semi-crouched position frozen as her green eyes are wide with disbelief. Behind the worried looks of the six in the living room, she spots a familiar figure. An anxious Naruto walking towards her, his body translucent and almost wavy as if it was about to disappear just as quickly as it had appeared, and he seems to be talking to someone she can't see. Her eyes try to focus, and just as she's about to reach him, touch him; she hears his voice saying something to Kakashi-sensei before vanishing in a swirl of smoke.

She feels the world turn dark, as the third hokage's frantic voice barely registers in her mind, and the strong sturdy arms of her sensei hold her limping body from hitting the floor. 'What was that just now? It…it was almost like Masahiro's jutsu…but…it felt so real, as if I could almost touch Naruto. What's going on, what's happening…to me?'

Kakashi holds her steady, as Sakura faints and becomes unresponsive. His dark eye looks up towards Itachi, who seems just as troubled as he is. The third hokage kneels carefully in front of Sakura's still form and is the first to speak out what everyone else is clearly thinking. "Perhaps we have underestimated this clan's powers. We've been so busy speculating over why this Masahiro would confront Sakura the way he did, we failed to realize the most obvious of reasons."

Danzo's own expression is calculating and worried as he begins to pace back and forth. "Yes, of course. This man might have affected the girl with something we failed to realize." He stops in front of the two anbu crouching over Sakura's form. "You two, you're in high alert from now on. It's clear we have to start thinking of a plan to protect the village and the girl from this new threat. If she's having this type of reaction the clan may not be done with her."

"You two need to try and find out how soon the clan plans to make contact with Haruno again. The hokage and the village must be carefully guarded throughout this whole ordeal understood?" The female elder voices out, her eyes clouded with growing anxiousness.

Sarutobi doesn't seem to find a reason to argue with this and simply keeps his tired eyes on the unconscious Sakura. The male elder pats his shoulder lightly and releases a heavy sigh. "The next several weeks might be taxing for all of us. Let us hope this incident with Haruno is a one-time occurrence and that this clan hasn't already gotten a hold on her."

Danzo silently nods to all of this, already gone deep into his inner thoughts on what numerous tactics can be used to protect Konoha. Kakashi slowly rises and places Sakura on the couch she was previously sitting on, his touch cautious and soft as he makes sure not to stir her. "Understood, it looks like this whole time-travel business just got critically serious. We'll keep an eye on things here hokage-sama."

Itachi rises from his crouched position and salutes the leaders in the room. "We have our orders; please leave in peace knowing things are under control here. We'll get to the bottom of this."

The hokage nods once, and walks towards the entrance, the other three following right behind. Danzo is already out the door as he gives a curt nod of farewell to those in the room, intent on hurrying to his office to start on his plans. "Kakashi, Itachi…guard her well. We don't know the extent of what's going on with her, nor if she realizes it herself. Before she can push forward on finding a way home, we must ensure she is safe to do so. Remind her of that." The old man instructs them sternly, his tired eyes sharp as he glances at them both.

"Understood hokage-sama." They both reply simultaneously.

With that the hokage and two elders also make their exit, leaving the two anbu guards and their unconscious charge once again alone in the small apartment. Kakashi collapses on a nearby chair, and his dark eye watches Sakura's steady breathing with growing concern.

"What the hell's happening now Itachi…just what the hell is going on?" He whispers hoarsely to his partner, a gnawing nerve-wracking feeling growing in his gut.

"I wish I had an answer Kakashi…now of all times I really wish I did." Was the Uchiha's reply as he too feels that ominous feeling creep in his gut.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo oooooooooooooo

"Masahiro-sama, we're detecting an increase of unusual activity from both sides of the time split."

Composed purple eyes gaze up at the shadowy figure reporting to him. The Kimura's leader fights off a yawn and motions with his hand for the shadow to continue. His purple gaze never once turning to look at the person, the shadow continues speaking.

"It appears we may have not been as thorough as we thought when we first executed the time jutsu to bring Haruno Sakura to this time." The voice tenses with growing anxiety as Masahiro fails to react. "W-We may have unintentionally left behind a clue that Uzumaki Naruto has somehow managed to find. In the reports we're getting through the tiny margin of communication we've managed to create with our fellow clan members on the other side, the clue was given to the fifth hokage and now…"

The shadow fidgets around the darkened space of the man-made cavern, catching Masahiro's attention. "Continue…please." His voice betrays no malice or ill-intent, but the shadowy figure knows better and quickly pick up from where it left off.

"The fifth hokage has uncovered a vast amount of Intel of our clan, the clan's past, the former threat we presented to the village of Konoha, and we believe through all these revelations she may have discovered our motive for doing all this."

"I see, what an unexpected turn of events…but there's more isn't there?" Masahiro questions the shadow with a tone of boredom, his focus more on the scrolls he was previously looking over.

"Y-Yes, I'm afraid so Masahiro-sama. As our clan members on the other side investigated the fifth, our members here have realized that the activity in the hokage tower has grown substantially. We believe Haruno Sakura may have revealed everything to the third hokage and his council. Especially her encounter with you, we're concluding that she may have chosen to distrust you as we had feared she would and has sided with Konoha."

"So we have one enemy uncovering the truth from one end and the other uncovering the web of lies I tried to tangle them in on the other…" He chuckles lowly, his fingers tentatively touching the aged paper of his scrolls. "How positively amusing this is all turning out to be."

"M-Masahiro-sama?" The shadow stammers out nervously.

"Gather the members. I think it's time we do some plotting and discussion over all of this…and maybe more." The shadow sees the man grinning wildly, almost seeming entertained by how horribly his original plan was going. The shadow doesn't argue or speak out about it, opting to do as it's told and runs off to warn the others of the meeting.

Masahiro plays with the paper-weight on his make-shift desk and smirks playfully, his purple eyes glowing with amused malice. "Everything is coming to fruition; soon…soon I'll have exactly what I've always deserved."

His laugh echoes throughout the connecting tunnels and caverns, making the sound that more frightening and terrifying.

* * *

**All of you made it to the end! I hope the chapter was good, and that everyone kind of understands where all of this is going?  
****Either way, the next chapter will answer the unanswered questions in this one!  
****Again, thank you for reading, and see you in the next update**!

**End. **


End file.
